McGirl 2 - The Second Fem Timothy McGee Collection
by phantom-lass
Summary: Another collection of Girl McGee one shots. Will be revisiting Jurassic World and Hawaii 5-0. Will also see Gregory House and James Bond. Lots more too. Enjoy!
1. Ships in the Night Part 1

**Ships in the Night - Part 1**

The sound of gunfire was echoing through the air. Bullets peppering the wall she was ducked behind, sending pieces of cement and powdered rock into the air. She couldn't help the cough as her throat threatened to close up.

Once again she was in a very uncomfortable situation thanks to her deal with the CIA. She was seriously starting to rethink her acquaintance with Trent Kort. This whole getting blindsided and shot at by the baddies was starting to get more than a little old…well after the first time it had happened it had gotten old…now, it was positively ancient.

She coughed again. After all, it wasn't like they were trying to keep where they were hiding secret from the shooters or anything by being quiet. The rounds of ammunition being fired at them made it perfectly clear that their location was no secret to anyone. Besides, she couldn't even hear herself think over the chaos never mind coughing.

"Not my fault," Kort shouted at her from where he was ducked behind another section of wall about four feet away from her.

She was pleased to see he was looking a little ruffled by what they had found themselves in the middle of.

Tim flinched as another round of bullets hit the wall, some of them flying over her head.

"That's what you said last time," she shouted back, "And the time before," _And the time before that one too._

She just hoped she would get out this mess without another bullet hole in her body…and without dragging Kort by the arms to a getaway vehicle – ah, the wonderful memories she was collecting with this job. While her fitness had increased some since the first mission almost a year ago, Trent was still a full grown man and when he was a dead weight he weighed a ton.

"It isn't though," he called back, sounding almost whiny.

Okay, so maybe she would have to let him off the hook where _this_ particular screw up was concerned, as it seemed they had stumbled into another mission being carried out by another agency or organisation. They were yet to identify just who else had been in the building – that had more security around it than Fort Knox. She had been able to disrupt the sensors only for a limited window of time, but when they had stumbled into another operation that time had not been enough, trapping them in the building as the security sensors had once again come on line, setting of what had sounded like every alarm in the building. Tim was certain she could still hear the high pitched wailing of the alarms ringing in her ear under the sounds of the shooting.

Having a body throw itself over the wall and flop beside her was so unexpected it had her falling to her side, her gun raised and ready to fire until the man – his pale gray suit torn and blood stained – turned to her.

Her heart froze for a second in her chest as her eyes met the blue gaze of the blond man panting by her side, his back pressed against the wall.

"James," she gasped, lowering her gun.

"Hello Tim," he smiled at her.

 **-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-**

The shots continued. How come it always seemed the bad guys had more ammunition than they did? Every time it was like this. Like an endless supply of bullets – badly shot, thankfully – were being fired at them. Next time Kort came calling for her computer savvy self she was going nowhere with him unless he came to pick her up in a tank.

They had finally been able to get away from the wall - the lovely, safe, bullet stopping wall – and were now running across some dangerously open space, to a pick-up point. It seemed that James Bond had gone up in the world.

She could here the telltale sound of chopper blades cutting through the air and took her gaze from the ground for a second to look up into the sky. A helicopter was hovering in the sky. But why wasn't it coming any closer? Why wasn't it –

"We'll have to jump!" James shouted from her side.

Jump?

Oh no.

They cleared a slight hill and for the first time Tim realised just what they were running towards. There was only about fifty yards left of ground and then nothing but the blue of the ocean.

"Are you joking?" she panted, forcing the air into her lungs and back out.

Her legs were burning. Her lungs aching. The back of her nose stinging from the force of her breathing.

They were going to make her jump? She looked back to the helicopter and saw that someone was hovering in the open door. They were going to fish them out of the water. She could already feel the dip in her stomach that would come from the jump.

She got no answer from either of the men, other than for one of them – she looked to the side, it was Kort – to grab her hand and force her to speed up. She stumbled slightly. The jump was getting closer.

And closer.

Her breath was coming harder.

"Now,"

And just like that there was no more ground under her and she was falling.

 **-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-**

Tim coughed and shivered as a foil blanket was wrapped around her shoulders.

She glared at Kort who was being made to wrap his own emergency blanket around himself despite his continual argument that he was fine. And damn it, he looked fine too. No shivering, no nothing.

"I hate you," she ground out at the man.

He had the cheek to laugh at her words and simply shifted over to sit beside her.

"No you don't," he told her with a chuckle, rapping his arm about her shoulder and pulling her into his side.

She would have struggled just to make a point but she found that despite the dampness of his clothes he was giving out enough body-heat to put the sun to shame.

He was right. She didn't hate him.

"Yes I do," she grumbled petulantly, leaning her head again him.

He continued to chuckle and rubbed at her arm.

"Alright then, you can hate me if you want to," he mumbled.

"Thank you," she sniffed, "I will,"

A paramedic – this chopper was equipped for every eventuality it would seem – approached her with a couple of blue packs in his hands. She watched as he clicked a small metal plate in each one, causing the blue liquid to crystallize. She sighed happily as she allowed the paramedic to place the warm packs were they needed to be and thanked him.

He smiled at her and went to assist the other paramedic, this had her eyes drifting to the man she had not seen face-to-face in year.

She looked to James who was trying to bat away the other paramedic who was fussing over his countless cuts. To say that he had risked being turned into a colander when he sought refuge behind her wall he had escaped relatively whole.

"Import and exports, hmm?" she called to him, resting her head sleepily against Kort, ignoring the dampness of his clothes - after all, she was just as wet. She was so tired.

James looked up from where he was failing to convince the medic that he didn't need any attention and simply looked around at the inside of the helicopter – one of the most high-tech interiors she had ever seen that was for sure. He gave her a 'what-can-i-say' shrug accompanied by a small quirking the wide of his mouth.

"Desk job in Norfolk?" he smiled at her and she mirrored his own actions to her a moment before, but she couldn't stop the flush that she felt burning the tips of her ears.

"Looks like we have quite a bit of catching up to do, Miss McGee,"

"Indeed, Mr Bond,"

* * *

 **So there we have it.**

 **MI6 and the CIA stepping on each others toes in the middle of a mission seemed like fun to me. And as it happened in Quantum of Solace it is also totally feasible! :)**

 **And as for them knowing each other...Tim is a Navy kid and Bond wasn't always a double-o ;).**

 **Please let me know what you think.**

 **Take care :)**

 **-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-**

 **Tada! And so begins collection number 2 of McGirl. :)**

 **There will be a little run of McGee/Bond for the first few chapters.**

 **I hope you enjoy them!**


	2. Ships in the Night Part 2

**Ships in the Night - Part 2**

Tim took a sip of her wine, holding the sweet pink liquid in her mouth for a few seconds before swallowing it with an appreciative sigh.

One whole week of vacation. Seven complete glorious days of the whole team being sent home after what seemed like an endless streak of back-to-back cases. One hundred and sixty-eight hours.

She had already treated herself to a long bath as soon as she had got home after taking Jethro for a walk – even using the amazing bubble-bath Ziva had bought her for her birthday the year before. She had climbed from the draining bath with wrinkled skin and wobbly legs thanks to her draining away the water and topping it up with hot more than once. It was wonderful to know that she could have spent the whole night doing just that if she had wanted without worrying about her phone ringing for a call-out.

She had called in her order to her favourite Chinese take-away and blasted her hair with the hair-dryer until it was _just_ dry enough and piled it messily on top of her head with the aid of a wide clip.

This done and her dog happily fed and curled up on her sofa she had decided it was time to crack open the bottle of wine that had been in her fridge for over a month. Now as she sipped at the glass she couldn't help but wriggle her toes happily inside her fluffy bed socks.

One whole week. She nearly squealed in excitement but settled for placing her glass onto the coffee table with a soft clink and curling up next to her dog.

Jethro huffed noisily as he shuffled about so his head was on her lap, his doleful eyes gazing up into her.

"Hello sweetheart," she crooned to the German Shepherd, leaning over him slightly.

Before she could move out of the way the dog's head shot up faster than any strike of a snake and she received a sloppy kiss. The dog's tongue started at the bottom of her chin and not leaving her skin until he had got to her nose. In fact she was sure her eyelashes were covered in doggy drool too.

"Jethro," she groaned, but she couldn't help but laugh as the dog got to his feet and pounced on her, panting heavily in her face her proceeded to get the rest of her face.

"Jethro," she laughed, trying to push the large animal from her.

She finally succeeded and Jethro scrambled to the floor, his tail banging violently against the rug and his tongue hanging out of his mouth.

Still laughing she found the towel she had used to wrap up her hair hanging over the arm of the sofa and used the still damp cotton to clean off her face.

She looked down at Jethro.

"Oh, it's a good thing you are so cute," she chortled, running his soft ears between her fingers.

The sound of the doorbell buzzing reminded her that she hadn't eaten yet and her stomach growled noisily.

She sprung to her feet, swaying slightly – perhaps having wine on an empty stomach hadn't been a good idea after all – and slowly made it to her door. She looked through the peep hole and saw the take-away bag in the man's hand. She lifted the small vase that she kept by the door and poured out the mixture of coins and small notes she kept there. Holding them in one hand she unlocked and opened the door with the other.

"How much do I owe you?" she asked, counting out what she thought it would be and mentally adding on the tip.

When she received no answer she looked up from her counting and froze.

The man was definitely holding her bag of ordered food. But he most definitely was not the delivery guy.

You're one hell of an observer Tim, she groaned inwardly.

"Hello Tim," the man smiled, holding out the bag to her like a peace offering.

She didn't take it. She just starred.

"James,"

* * *

Any of the warm fuzziness that had come from her bath and then from her glass of wine – she gazed sadly at it where it still sat on the coffee table – was gone completely as she sat a mug of tea in front of her visitor and a decaffeinated coffee in front of herself…after all, she still had some hopes of sleeping.

"You didn't MI6 the delivery man into oblivion did you," she asked him suspiciously, wondering just how he had got his hands on her food delivery.

James Bond raised his hand in a show of innocence.

"On my word," she snorted at that, "it was a happy accident that we both arrived at the door at the same time,"

"And how did you get in, exactly?" she took a sip of her coffee.

She wasn't worried about the Secret Service Agent being in her home – despite the fact that he had probably put more bullets through people than Kort had – but she was very curious about why. It had been years since she had first seen him. Her father had been stationed overseas at the time and James Bond had just been another sailor then, working his way through the ranks. It had been by pure chance that she had quite literally ran into him one day while she was escaping from some bullies. She would be lying if she said she didn't develop a massive crush on him as he had smiled at her and helped her pick up her scattered books from the ground. The smile had turned to a frown though when the pounding of the other children's feet had rounded the corner.

It had been quite a sight to watch the group of four turn tail and run in the other direction when they had seen the British sailor, tall and imposing in his uniform, scowling at them.

As an overweight, desperately unhappy, too smart for her own good pre-teen she had her head screwed on straight enough to keep any crush she had felt to herself and avoid any awkwardness that may have caused.

And then, through a 'mission' with Kort she had come to know – again quite by chance – that he had joined MI6.

She had remained in contact with him since then, and now it seemed like that contact was coming to bite her on the backside. Just great!

"You keep telling me I should come and pay you a visit and here I am," he held out his arms in a physical show of 'tada' and she smirked at him, seeing that he was bypassing her question of how he gained access to her building completely.

She studied him. He was in his shirt, having stripped off his dress-jacket and draped it over the back of her sofa. There was no way in Hell he was here willingly, and he wouldn't be here at all if he was on some sort of mission. After all, it had been a few years since the screwed-up missions with Kort and apart from the odd phone call she had not seen Bond in the flesh since.

"How long, Bond?" she asked seriously, knowing that some higher up had something to do with him not garrotting someone - or seducing for Queen and Country - at that very moment.

He lowered his hands and busied himself with his cup of tea – brewed to the British pallet thanks to Ducky being a semi-frequent visitor.

"How long what?" he asked, taking a sip and giving a nod of approval.

"Don't be cute," she told him sternly.

She didn't mind him being here but she wasn't an investigator for nothing - even if she did miss the fact that it was him at her door (for goodness sake, she should have at least recognised the suit. What take-away delivery guy wore a suit from Savile Row?) – and she wasn't going to let him get away with being vague about his reason for being at her door and now in her living room.

He heaved a heavy sigh like she was asking some great feat from him.

"One month,"

"One month what?" she coaxed, wanting to hear but she suspected confirmed.

"One month mandatory sick leave,"

Sick leave? Huh. She had thought he had been suspended maybe. But sick leave...? It was true that he didn't look too well at the moment. Well…gaunt would be the right word she supposed but a month was a bit excessive unless…

"Got too much time saved up Mr Bond?" she queried innocently. If he was anything like Gibbs he probably only took a holiday if he was forced to.

He shot her a look and she chuckled as she stood and fetched her phone from where it was charging in the kitchen.

She had better order some more food then.

She easily found the number - it was the last one she had called after all - and glanced up at her unexpected guest.

"What would you like to eat?"

James smiled at her.

* * *

 **Tada.**

 **James Bond in Washington. What could go wrong? ;)**

 **WOW guys. Just WOW! I was absolutely gobsmacked by the response to the first chapter. Thank you all so much for the support. It was lovely to check my inbox and find all those wonderful comments sitting there. Thank you all for taking the time to let me know what you thought. :)**

 **I hope youe Monday treated you well. :)**

 **Take care and I will try to post another update tomorrow.**

 **Tata**


	3. Ships in the Night Part 3

**Ships in the Night - Part 3**

They were settled in for the evening. Jethro had been walked so there was no reason for them to have to go out again.

Tim was surprised to realise that she actually enjoyed having someone else in her apartment with her – other than Jethro that is. She loved her dog – despite the rocky start to their relationship – but she found that this little change to the routine – while it had taken a little while to get used to having someone share her personal space after so long living by herself - was doing her good.

She was also finding that despite the one month deadline having come and gone she was thrilled to have James with her longer and loved to watch as his health improved. The shadows beneath his eyes became less pronounced and she all but forced his five-a-day into him through any means she could devise. And although she was no always home for meals since she had returned to work, it was a rare occasion indeed when she didn't let herself into her flat to find a film wrapped plate in the fridge.

Tim stretched lazily and just looked at the screen of the TV showing the menu for the film they were going to watch once James was out of the shower. The whole arrangement was becoming terribly domestic now that she thought about it.

A sudden knocking at the door had her blinking a few times to refocus her vision and glance towards the offending door.

The knocking was constant. And annoying. Tim dragged herself from the sofa and tightened the belt of her nightgown about her waist. Jethro who had been laying quietly on his bed dreaming doggie dreams that no doubt involved chasing a stick (or finding the mother load of all drug stashes, it was hard to tell with ex-service dogs just what floated there boats) had jumped up from his bed and was now dancing about her feet in excitement as the knocking continued. This had better be good.

A part of her mind registered the water stopping in the bathroom as the shower was turned off but she paid it no mind in her rush to get to the door before her neighbours started to complain.

She looked through the peep hole after getting Jethro to return moodily to his bed and sighed in annoyance.

She opened the door. Making sure to not stand to the side just in case her visitor took it for an invitation and let himself in.

"McGeek!" Tony smiled at her.

She looked him up an down, studying his dress and the smell of his aftershave. His 'dating' aftershave. His 'I'm getting laid' aftershave. She them compared it to the fact he was at her door. As she was not the one he would be hoping to ply his charm on the aftershave quickly turned into 'Well…you can't with them all'.

"Didn't it go well," she asked, unable to keep the smile from her face.

Tony had been boasting about his weekend plans since Wednesday, contrasting his bustling social life with her own 'boring' existence - she had nearly burst out laughing at that…if he only knew…- and it now seemed that his racing social life had ground to a halt. Tim couldn't help but preen slightly.

"What?" he was still smiling at her but it was fading slightly as he realised that maybe his game was up.

She knew that he knew that she was onto him.

"Your date DiNozzo. Did it fall a bit flat?" she smirked slightly - Ziva would be proud!

She refused to let him in. She was in her night clothes and she was no going to have him making fun of her evenings entertainment just because his had taken a nose dive.

She had found out early on during James' stay with her that he was all in all a very laid back house guest. He would do whatever he did when she was at work - planning assassinations or whatever it was Secret Service agents did on their 'down' time when they weren't cooking dinner - and when she came home he wouldn't argue about her choice of things to watch. She could watch Firefly or Star Trek back to back all night and all he would do would be to sit next to her on the sofa with a bottle of beer or a cup of tea and watch along with her.

Tony on the other hand would only need to see the DVD box on the table and she wouldn't hear the end of it.

Besides, her viewing habits aside James was in the flat…

"I am wounded McGee," he struck a heartbroken pose, clutching dramatically at his chest with both hands and making his legs buckle slightly. She still didn't move.

"Come on McGee, I thought you might like to watch a movie. I'll let you chose," she very nearly gave in at the little-boy expression he shot her way but whatever she might have said was stopped.

Tony halted as a voice called from the living room and she watched Tony's eyes go wide darting from her to something that he knew was behind her but Tim knew he couldn't see as she was blocking the door.

"Are you coming love. I'm just going to get changed," came the smooth British voice.

Tim closed her eye for a moment and took in a deep breath and then let it out slowly. She opened them reluctantly and looked straight to Tony whose eyes had gone the size of saucers.

She could tell from the utter rabbit caught in the headlights look he was giving her, his mouth slightly agape that he was utterly blindsided by having a strange man's voice come from the inside of her house - when it was not the voice of one of the team - and he had absolutely no idea how to deal with this.

It was pretty amusing actually. Tim was sure that Tony thought she had taken some sort of chastity vow or something…after all, she never spoke of her dating life - not that she had one, but he didn't need to now that - and any comments from Tony on the subject always ran to that line. Yes, the look of utter shock on his face was incredibly funny. Now, if she could just shake the little ball of disappointment that was blossoming in her chest…

* * *

DUN DUN DUN!

So looks like Tony is going to be introduced to James in the next chapter. :)

Thank you for all the feedback guys. I am so glad you are enjoying them.

Take care and I will see you tomorrow all being well.

x


	4. Ships in the Night Part 4

**Ships in the Night - Part 4**

"Probie,"Tony began, only to flounder again and continue stating between her and the gap in her door -she knew he didn't stand a chance of seeing into her living room - well, maybe if he figured out how to make his eyes pop out of his head and still work.

"Love," the voice continued at her back.

She was going to kill James.

Tim couldn't help but tense slightly as she felt a still damp frame - muscular and oh so firm - press against her back. She felt her pajama top cling to her skin damply in the places where he had pressed against her for a moment and then readjusted his position to press more firmly against her. Damn it! He was shirtless. And he was doing this on purpose. Thanks to the look of utter amazement and almost horror on Tony's face she allowed herself to enjoy the situation for a split second and then thought of all the endless questioning and remarks she would receive upon entering work the next morning. Not so much fun. And, as she had never known Tony to let go of something until he had flogged it to death twice over, she knew she was in for a life of misery for at least a fortnight.

She felt an arm snake around her waist, stopping her from moving anywhere - not that she would have done. With James at the back of her and Tony at the front there was no where for her to go but through a wall and though that was tempting under the current situation she knew she was not a mutant and would only receive a broken nose for her trouble.

"Hello there," she could feel the rumble of James' voice through her back, and every breath he took.

Just what was he playing at. Because obviously he didn't realise that she could quite happily - and without guilt she would like to add -throw him out of her flat. She may like his company but if he started any funny business she would have Jethro chewing on his leg before he knew where he was.

"Um, hi," Tony finally spoke and she was glad to see that despite what it had looked like, no, she had not broken him. Thankfully! How on earth would she have explained to Gibbs that she had irrevocably damaged his head agent. Then again, it was a sure fire way of getting a promotion she supposed.

"Names Bond, James Bond," James held out the hand that was not fastened to her waist and still looking a bit shell-shocked Tony took the offered hand and shook it.

"This is Tony," she told James, trying to act like everything was perfectly normal while standing on James' foot behind her.

The wretched man didn't even flinch. He only moved his bare foot from under hers and with a firm 'nice try' squeeze to her waist he pressed a kiss to her neck. In plain sight of Tony too!

He was dead! He may be a secret agent but she _knew_ people and she was sure they wouldn't mind disposing of a body for her. Kort surely owed her a favor after the mess that was the mission that had brought this trouble maker back into her life. Besides, Kort had made no effort to hide his dislike of the MI6 agent after the mission had been screwed up thanks to an epic crossing of wires.

She had never been one for public displays of affection and to have James' behaving in such a way was beyond mortifying.

"Um…right…" Tony mumbled, backing away from the door, his eyes growing even wider, "I'll a… Sorry for disturbing you Pro- Uh, Tim. See you at work,"

And like that.

Tony was gone.

* * *

The door was closed.

James had released her as soon as it was obvious that Tony would not be coming back, and had allowed her to step back into her apartment and lock them back in.

She looked at the door and breather deeply for a moment.

Life, it seemed, had become one never ending drama.

"James," she turned, unable to voice her thoughts.

He was smirking at her, his arms crossed over his muscled chest. The scars of many near-misses littered his skin, standing out stark white against his tanned skin. He wasn't even dressed. The only thing protecting his…um modesty (not that the man had any) was the towel wrapped about his waist.

She finally settled for something simple.

"What the hell?" she hissed loudly.

He chuckled and walked away to his room - her small spear room with a sofa-bed. How the mangot a decent nights sleep on that thing she would never know.

"You team mate is a complete prat," he called over his shoulder. He closed the door but left it slightly ajar so she could hear the soft rustle of material as he got changed and finished drying off.

"A prat?" she couldn't keep the incredulity from her voice as she stared at the door.

While James was right about Tony - he could be a grade-a jerk when he wanted to be - how could James know that after only a few minutes?

"Yes. A Jack ass," James opened the door, he was dressed casually now, a navy pare of sleeping trousers hung low on his hips and he was still pulling a shirt over his head.

"I know what a prat is James," she snapped, turning her back on her house guest to go to her kitchen. She filled the kettle and switched it on, fussing in the cupboards to find the mugs and tea she would need once the water was done. The back of her shirt still felt damp from having James pressed up against her. She was angry with herself. She had felt angry with Tony for just showing up - and yet, he often did. Wanting to drag her off to fix tech problems in his apartment…wanting to watch a movie…a date falling through and Tony just wanting company. He had a way of assuming that Tim would have no other plans. And now he knew about James and she knew she would hear of this endlessly at work. But was that really what was bothering her?

No.

The bitter cold thrill of disappointment filled her again. Like she had been robbed of something.

James was hers. And now the others would know about him. She acknowledged only to herself that she enjoyed having James to herself and now…it might not be for all that much longer.

"Any man," James spoke softly from behind her, "Who turns up a the door of a beautiful woman to watch a film because his evening has fallen through is a prat,"

Beautiful. She scoffed at the though.

No. She was pretty. Maybe bonny as Ducky would say. But she was not beautiful. But at least now she knew why he had pulled the stunt he had. He was teaching Tony a lesson by the looks of things. A lesson she may well have enjoyed teaching her colleague if she had been in on it.

"Tim,"

She was turned around by a firm grip on her shoulders and forced to meet James' eyes.

"What is really bothering you?" he asked her, his voice firm, daring her to not answer.

"I…"

"Mmm," he prompted.

"I liked having you to myself," she finally rushed out, turning to go back to making the tea.

She moved things around unnecessarily on the work-top and then when that didn't keep her hands busy enough she went to another cupboard and pulled out a plate.

"Tony is never happy unless he is nosing into something, even if it doesn't concern him," the plate banged against the counter as she placed it down with more force than was strictly needed, "Actually," she paused for a moment, "Especially when it doesn't concern him,"

She stalked to the biscuits.

"Why, Miss McGee," that voice was far too amused, "Am I your secret…your _guilty_ secret,"

She turned to him at that.

He was smirking at him, looking incredibly satisfied with himself.

"There is nothing guilty about you James," she told him.

"Maybe not," Bond conceded, "But I bet that team mate of yours is thinking _all_ kinds of…" he smacked his lips together, "Interesting things right now,"

Tim was only human and she couldn't help but giggle at this.

So James wasn't just going to be hers anymore, it would have only been a matter of time and the look of shock and utter puzzlement on Tony's face had been priceless. The annoyance drained fro her.

"Your incorrigible," she giggled.

 **Tada.**

 **So James has just taught Tony not to go knocking at Tims door at the weekend and not expect a surprise ;) Lets face it. Tony may think he is smooth but he ain't got nothing on bond ;)**

 **So everyone can calm down, there is no Tim/Tony happening. Breath deeply everyone.**

 **I think we have all probably experienced that sinking feeling when something that was just our and ours alone had been stumbled upon by someone else. Not something bad. Just something...private. And that is what has just happened to poor Tim.**

 **Your comments are awesome! Thank you so much everyone for taking the time to leave me feedback.**

 **This collection isn't like the previous one. I don't have them all saved up and ready to post. I am writing as I post. I am going to try my best to keep to a daily schedule but sometimes things happen and I might miss a day. Fingers crossed this won't happen though. :)**

 **Take care everyone :)**


	5. Back to School Part 1

**Back to School - Part 1**

There was something about quiet days that sometimes Tim just did not trust. Not all the time. Sometimes quiet days were thoroughly enjoyable and viewed by one and all as a gift from the universe, not to be criticized. Other times – like today – each paper-work completing, coffee sipping, lunch-taken-at-the-proper-time hour was spent just waiting for the other shoe to drop. There was something in the air, a little buzz about things that just made it impossible to settle and be grateful for the small mercy that was a day with no dead sailor to go photograph.

Tim was glad that she was not the only one who wasn't trusting this particular sleepy Friday morning. Everyone was a little off today. Well, everyone in her tea, anyway, the rest of NCIS seemed to be getting along just fine. It was only their little corner of it that seemed to be functioning under the 'just-wait-for-it cloud'.

"It's going to happen, I can feel it," Tony finally announced, his hands braced on the table in front of him looking like he was about to jump to his feet but had just stopped himself.

Tim couldn't help but roll her eyes at her overly-dramatic team mate. Trust Tony to just come out with it like that.

"What is?" Ziva asked from her own desk, a little confused.

"Something!"

Wow, really descriptive Tony.

"Something?"

"What he means Ziva," Tim broke in before Tony could think of some obscure movie reference…not that she could think of one that fit this situation but she wouldn't put it past DiNozzo to have something in mind, "Is that there is something not right about today,"

"Not right?"

"It is too quiet," Tim elaborated.

From the confused look on the other woman's face it was obvious that she was doing as bad of a job explaining things as Tony would have done. She should have just left him to it.

"Exactly!" Tony was nodding his head in agreement and pointing at her, "What she said,"

Oh, well, if she had the DiNozzo nod of approval maybe her explanation wasn't so bad after all.

"You mean there is a certain 'something' in the atmosphere, yes?" Ziva was waving her hands about in an attempt to encompass the 'something' in question.

"Yes," both she and Tony nodded their heads and as one all of them turned to their team leader's desk. Their team leader's _empty_ desk. Even his computer wasn't switched on yet.

And that was it right there.

That was where the 'feeling' of today was originating from. Gibbs' empty desk. It wouldn't have been so bad if he had gone for lunch, or a coffee or to the men's room… But it was not of those things. He had been summoned to the Director's office almost as soon as all of them had arrived and there had been no sign of him since. Even more concerning was the fact that none of them had actually seen the Director arrive, meaning she had either been in very early or had never made it home the night before. It spelled out something big. They just didn't know how big and until they did there was nothing for them to do but push the feeling aside and try to get on with their work.

Besides, just because Gibbs was privy to information it did not immediately mean any of them would be. He was one of the most experienced agents NCIS had after all and he was the Director's old partner… Maybe his opinions had been asked on something – yeah right. But still, it may have nothing to do with them. Nothing at all. None of them could stop throwing the occasional glance up the steps though.

* * *

They were returning from lunch – a nice lunch, eaten at lunchtime that consisted of food on a plate (quite the novelty) and were just getting of the elevator with Tony walking backwards in front of them, his arms waiving madly.

Tim stole a glance at Ziva who was smiling in quiet amusement Tony – not so gracefully – tumbled backwords a little, only just catching himself before he fell into another agents – thank fully empty – desk.

Tim didn't bother with being quiet and laughed a little at Tony's near miss. He shot her a scowl but continued talking. She hadn't been paying attention to him since they had entered the building…well, even before that if she was being honest, and didn't even try to pick up where he was now. He was talking about a movie from the 'golden age' when she zoned out and for all she knew he was still talking about the pros and cons of Bogart and Bacall being a couple when acting opposite one another.

Tony was so busy talking while Ziva and Tim were both so focused on him that none of them noticed that Gibbs had returned to his desk until they were nearly each at their own desks.

"Enjoy lunch?" he asked, leveling them all with the 'Gibbs Glare'. Tim hated that look. It made something inside her sink.

"We would of got you something to go Boss," thankfully Tony was feeling forthcoming because if he wasn't she would have made a fool of herself and broke the silence, "But we figured you would have got-"

Tony trailed off as Gibbs stood and walked around his desk.

"Got it Boss," Tony rushed, "Bringing takeaway next time, Boss,"

Tony, who had obviously thought that Gibbs was going to stand in front of his desk and 'loom', shot both her and Ziva a confused look as he by-passed Tony's desk completely.

"Come on," Gibbs shouted over his shoulder, "Director's office,"

That was Gibbs, a man of very little words. After all, why bother explaining anything when you can simply use two word sentences? Honestly, sometimes she felt like Gibbs thought they were dogs who performed very specific and human-like tricks.

That didn't stop her from obeying the order like her two teammates and running up the stairs after Gibbs.

* * *

 **HI guys.**

 **So…yeah…taking a wee break from Bond for the moment. This will be a Hawaii 5-0 collection once the second part comes along. This part is more of a peek into team interactions than anything else. :)**

 **See you tomorrow… And who know I might have a double dose for you as a treat ;)**

 **:)**


	6. Back to School Part 2

**Back to School - Part 2**

Tim stayed behind Ziva and Tony. While both of them had a better relationship with the previous Director due to experiences she had not been privy too, Gibbs attitude towards the new Director had rubbed off on them some. Gibbs did not like him so neither did they and it showed in the way they acted. Unfortunately Tim could never find it in herself to act in anything but a respective manner to a superior and being led to the Director's Office always brought back the same feeling that came with the few occasions she had been summoned to the Principle's Office. She shivered just at the thought. One thing to be thankful for was that there was no teacher behind her, clomping along with her heals to ensure she got there and didn't do a runner.

Being the last in the door and avoiding looking at the other people she was aware of being in the room she closed the door softly behind her and took a deep breath.

"Ahh, Agent McGee," good grief, the Director was talking to her, "I believe you are familiar with one of our guests,"

Taking a deep breath to steady herself, she released the door handle and turned. After all, it couldn't be that bad could it. Director Vance sounded like he was smiling and if she knew someone, well, it would be rude to-

She looked into the face of –

"Steve?"

"Good, you remember Commander McGarret," yip, Vance was smiling, the customary toothpick missing from the corner of his mouth.

Paying attention to the occupants of the room she noticed that Steve was not the only one present who she knew. But then again, everyone on the team knew Fornell. Usually she only saw him when he was trying to seduce her away from NCIS on behalf of the FBI, was accusing one of the team of murder or had been accused of murder himself. This was a novelty.

"Of course sir," she couldn't help but smile at Steve as the tall man stepped forward, smiling back at her with his hand held out.

She took it and shook it.

"Good to see you again, Tim,"

"You too," she released his hand still smiling like an idiot.

She had not seen the Commander since she had installed the computer system for his Task Force. The last time she had seen him was the day Kono had taken her to the beach to give her surfing lessons before she had left Hawaii. It had turned into a bit of a team day with everyone showing up and shouting out instructions to her from the sand – even though she couldn't hear them over the beating of her own heart and the rush of the blood through her head. Even Danny – who she had been told wasn't much of a guy for 'fun' – had shown up with his daughter, Grace, in tow. It had been a fun day. She had never thought she would see any of them again. After all, Hawaii was a long way away and if _she_ lived there she sure as hell wouldn't be spending any time in Washington if she could help it.

Obviously though she was wrong about not seeing any of them again. And by the looks of things – what with Fornell standing to the side with his arms crossed over his chest, his eyes taking in every movement in the room – this was not a social call.

She stood back with a flush when Vance pointed out that introductions for the rest of the team still needed to be made.

Tony looked confused by the whole thing – Tim enjoyed having one over on her senior agent for once – and Ziva just smiled and nodded her head as she shook hands with Steve. Looking between Tim and Steve with a calculating look on her face. Tim did not trust that look. It spelled a heap of trouble and as it was aimed at her she was doubly wary of it.

"You and McGee know each other, Commander McGarret?" Ziva probed and Tim wondered if the other woman had forgotten about her time with the 5-0 team. Then again, perhaps she didn't connect McGarret with them.

"Tim helped to set up our computer system," Steve answered with a smile.

""Indeed, Tim is very gifted with technology," Tim felt the blush begin somewhere beneath her collar and work its way up. Soon she felt like her ears had been replaced with two light bulbs. She was sure that Rudolf's nose had nothing on her ears at the moment. They felt like they were on fire.

"Yip, we've had no problems at all. You did a great job of teaching Chin what to do,"

The blush it seemed was here to stay.

"It was nothing,"

She didn't point out that Chin would occasionally email her with some issues if it was something he couldn't quite figure out. But on the whole the man had proved to be more than capable of dealing with the system and the number of emails had become less and less…well that was not strictly true. They had become less and less for dealing with technical matters and more about life in general.

She had found herself slipping into an easy going friendship without even realising it. And then there was Kono who she had learned through her emails was actually Chin's cousins – she couldn't quite figure out how it would feel to work with a relative in such a high-pressure-high-risk job. How could you stay objective? But then how did anyone of them stay objective? After a while a team almost become family after all.

Kono had soon taken up emailing her regularly also, emails that soon turned to phone calls and when there schedules aligned, Tim – for the first time in her life – had found herself partaking in that fabled thing known as Girl Talk. She could not remember ever being in such a friendship before. But she enjoyed it. And she had even sent the other woman presents and cards during the appropriate holidays. But still, despite these messages and still being in contact (something which truth be known she had never thought was going to happen) she had still never thought she would be meeting anyone face to face. Ever. Well,maybe not without a lot of planning. And not in the Directors office that was for sure.

"…and Commander McGarret is the head of the 5-0 Task Force," Director Vance explained to the room.

Wait. Had she just heard something about a 'joint operation'?

* * *

 **Hi everyone.**

 **As you can probably tell this is a continuation (sort of) from the Hawaii 5-0/NCIS of the first collection. There will be undercover chapters in the near future. Fun fun!**

 **I hope you have all enjoyed today, however you spent it.**

 **I left my mum watching Downton Abbey in the living room while I typed this up and it will be coming to an end any minute so I will wrap this up now.**

 **Remember feedback keeps the plot-wheels turning ;)**

 **Take care**

 **x**


	7. Back to School Part 3

**Back to School - Part 3**

Tim zoned out of the conversation as soon as 'undercover' was mentioned and only listened with half an ear as she flicked through the files that were laying on the table they had all quickly been gathered around.

Drug trafficking and murder. An old combination.

It seemed that drugs were finding their way into Hawaii. It would have remained 'in house' if that had been were it had ended but when the body of a dealer the FBI had been keeping their eyes on had shown up with a bullet through his head it had fallen into Fornell's territory. The fact that the body had been found in a school comprised mainly of Navy children then brought it to the notice of NCIS. Was there some Naval connection?

Knowing where she stood when it came to undercover operations - namely, behind the scenes - Tim focused on gleaning as much information as she could from the files while the conversation went on in the background.

"Someone will be needed who can pass as a student," Director Vance was speaking.

"Me," and there was Tony.

"Eighteen at the most," the Director's tone had gone rather dry but she didn't bother to look up from the papers as she turned to the pages that dealt with the school in question and where the body had been found. In the boiler room? Not very inventive that.

"I volunteer," Tony still.

"Someone who knows there way around a computer,"

"I can learn," Tony just never gave up.

Tim flipped the page to the floor plan of the school, all the exits and entrances marked out clearly to see, as well as the doors that required keys. Inside job?

"And female,"

"I can- wait female," Tony sounded most put out by this little bit of information and she only just managed to silence her chuckle.

"Yes, Agent DiNozzo, female. Being the opposite of male. Being not you, DiNozzo,"

"Gibbs, Director," and there was Ziva, "I would happily…"

"McGee,"

It took a moment or two for Tim to realize she was being addressed as she continued to flick through the files. And then after the silence about the table broke through her mind she looked up and blinked a few times to bring herself out of the building she had just been walking around in courtesy of the floor plans.

"Uh…yes boss," she stuttered slightly, knowing there was no stopping the flush that was building on her cheeks.

Everyone was looking at her.

"You are going undercover,"

The file well from her hands and onto the table with a papery thud.

Was he being serious?

"Me boss?"

"Problem? McGee,"

"No, boss,"

* * *

She was going to live with Fornell as his pretend daughter. Well…that would be an experience.

"Agent Fornell and Agent McGee," Steve was informing them of the details of the mission to come, "Shall be living on the base as a civilian family. Agent Fornell, you will be known as an independent security contractor who has been brought in for an unspecified amount of time,"

Fornell nodded as he took a drink of his coffee, one brow raised slightly in his 'I am listening' pose.

"Agent McGee, you shall be enrolled as a student at the high school. The children from the base are all in attendance at the same school, allowing you the opportunity to observe them in different settings," the idea being that some of the students would be getting their hands on the drugs and that she might be able to backtrack to the dealer and then to the supplier.

Tim kept her mouth shut. As if High School hadn't been bad enough the first time around. Well, at least now she could always shoot the bullies. What a nice thought… Good grief, she saw a psychological evaluation in her near future id she kept thinking like that. It was a nice thought though… Just to think about… A little…

"Agent McGee," Director Vance leveled her with the 'Director' look, "You have been chosen for this assignment due to you speed and talents with computers. Any window of opportunity should be taken to study computers or phones," he didn't even have to voice the 'Am I understood?' part of his speech, his eyes delivered the message loud and clear.

"Yes sir,"

* * *

Tim tried to be patient as her 'wardrobe' was put together for her as it had been made plain that her own clothes would not suit the situation one little bit. Tony had been within listening distance when that comment had been delivered and she had shot him her best 'I will shoot you if you speak' glare she could manage. Thankfully, he had remained quite. Although now, as one (dare she say the word) cute outfit after the next was measured against her she was beginning to wish he had said something and that she had shot him. At least being in a cell would have got her out of this torture.

She had received some very strange looks when she insisted on cardigans being part of her 'new-look' but she had put her foot down and insisted. After all, they were even choosing her bras (she mourned the coming loss of her comfortable white cotton number) for goodness sake! Surely she was entitled to one or two (or five) lousy cardigans.

* * *

They were on the flight.

The rest of the team had gone on ahead a day earlier to ensure that everything was set up to their satisfaction. Steve had ensured them that the house that would be theirs during the mission had been wired in all rooms…well, apart from the obvious rooms, and so had keys corridors and rooms within the school. She would be either on a screen or in an ear for most of her waking hours during the time it took to complete the mission. But, Gibbs just wanted everything double checked. And no doubt wanted to plant a bug or two of their own.

Fornell was next to her, reading a book. She never pegged him for the historical military type. Huh. Funny what you learned about people.

"I saw some pictures of the new house," he droned, not even looking up from his book, "It looks nice,"

Their act had started as soon as they had got into the taxi for the airport and Tim couldn't understand how teenagers could keep up the whole petulant and moody thing on a constant basis. She was exhausted and it had only been a few hours.

"Mmmhmm," she mumbled, turning to look out of the window and hoping Fornell would expect nothing else out of her.

"It won't be that bad you know," Fornell played the long suffering father wonderfully.

"Whatever," good grief, it grated on her nerves just saying the number one favorite phrase of teens everywhere.

She turned and looked out of the window, looking every inch the unhappy, put-upon teen, her arms folded across her chest and her chin set firmly, trying to make her body scream 'approach me if you dare'. Judging by the heavy sigh from Fornell, she had succeeded too.

She could totally do this.

* * *

 **Tada.**

 **I am so sorry for the delay with the updates. There was a slight surge of activity and I just wasn't able to get this read through and posted. But it is up now. :)**

 **So murder, drug dealing, undercover work. Whats not to like? Well…you know what I mean. ;) Needless to say I do not have the slightest idea how this would play out in a real life scenario but I have tried to join the dots logically as to why NCIS would be called in.**

 **I am 25 and I am always being mistaken for my late teens so I didn't see it as being so far fetched that Tim could fit into a High School environment :)**

 **Have a wonderful day/evening everyone and please drop me a comment and let me know what you think.**

 **Take care.**

 **:)**


	8. Back to School Part 4

**Back to School - Part 4**

"McGee, you need to get more involved,"

Tim was living in her idea of hell, exactly where she had been for the past two weeks. And there was no sign of a reprieve in sight. She was desperate. Damn it, _she_ would admit to being the drug supplier herself if she didn't get out of this assignment soon.

For two weeks she had been getting into the swing of once again being a High School student. Within one week she had established herself as a geek and a nerd (some thing never change, according to Tony) and by the end of week two she was well into the mould of being the bullied swat. Her palm itched every day to pull a gun on the little snots.

Tony was right about one thing. Somethings never did change and never would.

Cheerleaders dated footballers. Footballers stuffed kids into lockers. Coaches turned blind eyes and the principle didn't care as long as the team continued to win games. Which they did. They were very good at what they did and she had heard that more than one of them would be getting scouted out at the next big game.

Right now, thankfully, she was away from the drama that was High School life and was back 'home' with her 'dad'. She couldn't believe that she was actually being lectured to. And receiving almost the exact same lecture that she had done ten years.

It had been a thorn in her parent's side that she was not very outgoing at school. Neither of them seeming to realize that she had no wish to be involved with after school clubs as more often than not one of her tormentors would be there also. No thank you. She had enough bullying during the day, without turning it into an extracurricular activity.

At least now there was a different motive behind the request.

"More involved?" she glanced up from the homework she was breezing through to look at Fornell who was making dinner - tonight being his night to so the cooking and hers to do the washing up, "And how do you suggest I do that?"

"Join a club or something…" came the lame suggestion.

Tim sighed heavily at this and went back to her homework.

It wasn't so much a case of getting involved, it was just that there was only so much she could pick up from gossip. She needed to ingratiate herself into a group…

What to do?

* * *

Tim had to admit that despite her best efforts some of the old insecurities were sneaking back, which was why she was hiding in the girls toilets as everyone else left the building with Kono talking in her ear.

"You're a federal agent, Tim," the woman had been reassuring her for the last five minutes while Tom waited for the noises to fade.

Bless her heart for trying but nothing Kono was saying was helping right now.

"You could kick their asses into next week,"

That was true.

"I never thought I would have to do this again," she whispered, knowing the other woman would pick up her voice.

She had spent the whole of the day trying to 'fit in'. It was no easier now than it had been when she was twelve. And all it had done was make her a clearer target for those inclined to make themselves feel bigger by making others small.

I'm pathetic.

It was true that she had grown used to Tony's brand of leg-pulling through the years but she knew that the teenage bullying had something that Tony's jibes did not. Honest to goodness maliciousness and she couldn't help but find herself flashing back to her first trip through High School Hell.

"You just need to be yourself Tim" Kono continued as Tim let herself out of the stall she was hiding in.

"I can't be myself," Tim argued back.

"You can," Kono shot back, "Tim. Listen to me. You are being the Tim you were when you were a High Schooler. But you aren't her anymore. You are confident, smart… You chase down killers for a living! You can run circles round those bozos just with your brain,"

Without her permission Tim found her back straightening as Kono filled her ear with praise, the past day of teenage meanness fading from her mind as she walked down the corridor to the exit.

She had left it a decent amount of time so she was secure in the knowledge that she would be bumping into no one as she-

"Mildrid Christopher," shouted a voice, high and angry.

Tim continued to walk.

"Miss Christopher," this time is was accompanied by the sound of heels against the floor.

"Stop this instance,"

And that was when it suddenly dawned on her.

Crap! That was her.

She turned quickly to find an agitated teacher bearing down on her.

"I am so sorry, Ma'am," she rushed, Kono going quiet in her ear, "I was in a world of my own,"

"Indeed," Tim cringed slightly at the scowl she was on the receiving end of.

It was the maths teacher. Tim had taken to calling her Battle Axe in her mind. She was the kind of woman Tim would imagine being behind the reception desk of some chain smoking PI, with her own ashtray filled with bent stubs… or maybe the doting and slightly unhinged mother of a mobster… Or a villianess in a Roald Dahl story. Tim eyed the hair pins in the older woman's hair suspiciously, wondering if they were laced with something.

"You will have to come with me, young lady," the sharp order was like a bucket of ice water on Tim's overactive imagination.

And just like that, with no explanation, she was being swept through the corridors.

* * *

She was actually outside the Principle's office.

"What did I do?" she whispered to Kono.

"I don't know," Kono sounded as confused as Tim felt.

The maths teacher had simply ordered her to remain in the corridor before entering the office.

Tim glanced around her now. It was your regular hallway. There was a small case filled with various trophies won by the school at different events, pictures of the winning teams next to the corresponding cup or plate.

The slamming of a door had her looking towards a man heading her way.

It was the football coach with a face like thunder.

With a perfunctory knock on the office door he entered. In his haste to get things started he didn't close the door properly and Tim edged closer to the gap, taking advantage of the opportunity as she had been told to.

Soon the voices began to rise.

"I will not have this anymore," the Battle Axe had one set of lungs on her, "Those boys are skating by on the fact that they can kick a ball around. Well I am sorry. They are not even trying!"

"You can't fail them," there was the coach.

"It is the school's policy that the team must maintain their grades, not mine Mr Woods," Tim really wished she was in the room with them. She bet there was more than a little finger pointing and foot stamping going on.

Had this been why the Battle Axe had been so sharp in the corridor? Had she been building herself up to a decent stew for this little confrontation?

"And," continued to the lady, "I will not lower the marking threshold simply to allow your team to pass. What sort of a message would that send to the students who actually try?"

Tim had to stop herself from applauding or squealing.

The Battle Axe was being rechristened. From this day on she would be the Upholder of Grading Justice and the Righter of School Social Inequality. Bit of a mouth full maybe but damn it the woman was a hero!

"Mr Woods," the principle silenced any argument the coach may have made in his defense, "I am afraid, Miss Keyes is quite right. The boys grades improve or there will be no game,"

Wow. Tim could honestly say she had no expected such a firm stand from the Principle.

"But-"

"I understand," that was a voice of authority right there, "that more than one punishable act had been carried out by you team in the past month. I was going to let it slide. But perhaps detention could be put to good use studying,"

Hmm…and perhaps he was as easy going on the team as she had first thought.

Well…either that or he had been getting complaints from parents and had to be seen to be taking action. The cynical part of Tim's mind settled on that for being the most logical explanation.

"Mr-"

"Three nights a week, Mr Woods. There will be no argument,"

"But the game-"

"Will not be happening if they do not shape up in class,"

Ok. So maybe Tim felt a little bit sorry for the team, knowing that more than one future relied upon them being seen.

An angry coach came stalking rapidly out of the office without so much as a 'goodbye' and before Tim could distance herself from the door.

He caught her arm, sending all of her books and binders skittering to the floor.

Despite his obvious anger at the situation the man was decent enough to stop and help her pick up her things, grumbling to himself the whole time. He paused for a moment with his abrupt movement and stared at some of her papers.

He glanced between them and her for a moment and then shuffling them all into a messy pile he handed them to her and stalked back off.

She glanced down at the mixed pile of papers and wondered just what he had looked at.

Her name was called and she continued to shuffle them into a less messy pile as she walked into the office.

"Now then, Miss Christopher," the Principe had bright eyes, the sort that would be at home winking above a Santa beard, "I understand that you are new to our school and therefor are getting used to things," he paused slightly and looked to Miss Keyes. Tim glanced at the woman to. She was standing with a stony face, arms across her chest. Whatever Tim was supposed to have done she was sure she would be shown no mercy.

"Yes sir," she mumbled softly, clutching the messy papers to her chest.

"I am afraid that due to certain events that had taken place, unless you have been granted permission to be in the school after hours, strict penalties are being enforced on any loiterers,"

She was being given detention!

McGee hated High School!

 **Hi everyone.**

 **It is almost 2am so please forgive any errors but I didn't want to leave you with another gap.**

 **I think anyone who has been bullied before can no doubt attest to how frighteningly easy it is to fall back into the same mind-set if they are placed into nearly the exact same situation. But Kono made a good point. Bring on KickButtTim! ;)**

 **So…Tim is going to be getting detention with the football team. How will that turn out be ask ourselves…Well…you do anyway. I know exactly how it will turn out. Mwahahahaaaaaaa *cough splutter***

 **Ok, so I am tired and I am now typing nonsense, time to go.**

 **I hope you are all having a nice and safe week so far.**

 **Take care everyone and please don't forget to let me know what you think.**

 **:)**


	9. Back to School Part 5

**Back to School - Part 5**

"I am so proud of you," Fornell was almost gushing after Tim informed him that she had been given detention.

Her life, Tim had decided, had entered a whole new level of bizarre.

Someone was proud of her for receiving a detention.

"There is a certain camaraderie that develops in a detention," Fornell continued, looking on as she stirred the sauce for their dinner, "You did well their Tim,"

She snorted at that.

"Its not like I did it on purpose," she mumbled, adding a touch of salt to the pan, "I didn't even know that the corridor I was in was restricted after the bell rings. Their being very careful after the body was found. No loitering unless you have permission,"

Fornell was nodding his head as she explained the lay of the land at the school.

"I wonder why I wasn't told about the restrictions when I started?" Tim turned off the oven and moved the pan so the bottom wouldn't burn.

Fornell took a swig from his beer bottle.

"Maybe they didn't want the matter publicized and me - as a new parent - asking why such a rule was in place. The whole thing has been kept very quiet about the dealer being found. No matter how flippant the question they wouldn't want any attention drawn to it,"

"I suppose,"

"Or maybe they just forgot,"

That was more like it. After all, the principle had looked at her as though she should have known better.

Well it didn't matter now. Not wanting to be seen as being lenient about their new regulations, new student or not, Tim was being thrown into detention to serve as a warning to other students.

* * *

Once the spaghetti carbonara Tim had made for dinner had been eaten, Tim did her homework while Fornell clattered about at the sink as he washed the dishes.

"What are we doing this weekend?" Fornell asked her and she glanced up from her equations to look at the back of the man who was her 'dad' for the foreseeable future.

"Shouldn't I be grounded or something?" she asked, "After all, I am a delinquent in the making,"

Fornell snorted at this.

"One detention does not a delinquent make," he spoke with the gravity of someone who knew what he was talking about, but ruined the affect somewhat by turning and winking at her.

She shook her head slowly and chuckled, going back to her work.

* * *

Saturday morning was spent going to the grocery store and replenishing their cupboards.

It wasn't until they got back to the house and the phone rang that things got really interesting.

"Christopher residence," Fornell answered the call with Tim watching on, she drew closer when she saw the man's eyes widen slightly and he glanced at her.

"Hello, Coach Woods, what can I do for you?"

The Coach.

She leaned up against Fornell in an attempt to listen into the conversation, pressing her ear against the back of the handset, ignoring the slight scratching of his beard against her face.

Fornell rolled his eyes at her attempt, pressed the speaker-phone button on the handset and placed it back on it's cradle. The football coach's voice came through the small speaker slightly tinny.

"-your daughter,"

Me? Tim wished she had been able to hear the first part of the sentence.

"Millie? What about her? She isn't exactly a sporting type I'm afraid Coach," Fornell smiled at her and she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Oh..no, no, it is nothing like that. It…well…I couldn't help but notice on Friday that your daughter it a very clever girl,"

Friday? Oh. When he had helped her pick up her papers. He must have been looking at some test score when he froze.

"Yes, she is,"

"I spoke with the Principle on Friday evening and I was informed that you daughter has been given detention starting next week,"

"Yes, Millie told me of it,"

"I will be the member of staff taking the detentions for the next few weeks, and as my team will also be receiving detention I was wondering how your daughter felt about tutoring my players,"

"Tutoring them?"

"Yes, in maths, during the detention,"

Tim looked at Fornell with wide eyes and mouthed 'tutoring' at him. He nodded his head and mirrored her silent wording of 'tutoring'.

The phone was put down with Fornell promising to speak with her about the request and they looked at each other.

Unexpected didn't even cover it.

"He was given a clear ultimatum," Tim explained, "Grades improve or they can kiss their next game goodbye,"

"What do you think?" Fornell asked her, leaving the final decision up to Tim.

Well…it would be better than sitting bored out of her mind for an hour or more. And it would allow her a closer look at the team. She hadn't seen any signs of any of them taking anything they shouldn't be. Not from a distance anyway. But maybe if she got to converse with them and see them up closer she would see something she had misses from her brief glimpses in classes and corridors.

The closest looks she had gotten of any group within the school had been the cheerleaders…and that was only because they went out of their way to get up in her face. Unfortunately, the only thing she could see in them was a chronic case of bitchiness and being a lousy human being was hardly a chargeable offense.

Tutoring during detention could be a blessing in disguise.

* * *

The coach had just left!

He had told his players to listen up and then waltzed off.

Leaving her with almost a dozen senior students who had no intentions to 'listen up'.

They had chuckled at each other, rolled their eyes, outright laughed at the idea and then gone back to their conversations or throwing a ball from desk to desk.

After ten minutes Tim gave up shouting.

Once the coach came to tell them they could go, she brushed passed him - ignoring his inquiries as to how it had gone - and stalked with purpose out of the door.

* * *

The next day, Tim showed up armed with an airhorn.

* * *

 **So…Tim will be tutoring the team - well…some of them anyway… and after being ignored for the first session will be taking no prisoners. Doesn't that sound fun? ;)**

 **I hope you all enjoyed a safe New Years however you spent it. :)**

 **Take care everyone and please don't forget to drop me a comment if you can. :)**


	10. Back to School Part 6

**Back to School - Part 6**

Tim entered the classroom calmly, secure in the knowledge that what she had in her bag would have ears ringing for quite a while.

The Coach hadn't even bothered to stick around long enough to perform the 'show and tell' of the day before. She had passed him in the hallway and received a nod and a 'thanks'.

Fine. If that was how it was going to be. Fine!

Tim walked to the front of the classroom - being thoroughly ignored by the boys whose behavior hadn't improved overnights - she couldn't even hear the click of her shoes on the floor over the noise. It was amazing how day by day she was renumbering all of the things that she had hated about High School. The excessive need teenagers had for making noise had been one of those things. And still was.

She unzipped her bag and took out a small box that was no bigger than her palm.

Tim calmly plucked two earplugs from the box and placed them into her ears. The noise became muffled. Still being ignored she pulled the air horn from her bag and gave it a quick look over. Perfect.

She pressed the button.

The looks of surprise and annoyance where beautiful, but the way that hands suddenly went to ears was gorgeous as the harsh noise ripped through a room too small for something that was meant to be heard in the open air.

* * *

Kono's giggle turned into an all out cackle as she clapped her hands and whooped at the shock she could make out on the faces of the boys as Tim continued to press down on the button.

"What the hell is that?" Kono looked away from the screen to glance at Danny and then Steve as they came out of their offices to see what the noise was coming from the speakers.

Still laughing Kono could only wave at the screens to give an indication for the cause of her amusement.

Tim usually forgot all about the small camera that masqueraded as an Eeyore pin. Used to putting in an earwig she had still to get into the habit of the camera. But she remembered today and after only hearing the mess that had been the previous days detention/tutoring session it was a joy to see the fuzzy faces of the football team today as they clutched at their heads and covered their ears.

The two men, realizing just what they were seeing chuckled.

* * *

Tim kept up the noise until the count of forty before stopping it and just as calmly as she had gone about her preparations she removed the squishy plugs from her ears and placed them back in her bag, wondering if she would get another good blast out of the horn.

Under the cover of her hair she smoothly replaced the earwig that she had removed before entering the room. The slight whistle had her hiding a wince...but compared to the ringing going on in the ears of the students in front of her she knew it was nothing.

"Wonderful," she looked up from placing everything back in her bag and glanced at all the very annoyed looking eighteen year olds glaring at her.

She ignored the 'chicks crazy' comment she heard and just smiled at them.

"Now that everyone is listening…"

She walked around the desk so it was no longer between her and the others channeling her inner Director.

"My name is Millie and your Coach has asked me to go over some things with you,"

"Like what?" snorted one of the players.

"Maths,"

There were several huffs of laughter and the noise began again.

Tim - wondering just when the idiot gene switched off in teenagers - returned to the other side of the desk, repeated her actions of earlier and once again pressed down on the horn.

It lasted for another forty seconds with no signs of dying. Worth every cent!

Again hands went to ears and glares were shot in her direction.

Well…it was hardly her fault that her dog picked up things quicker than this lot did.

Again she stopped the noise and removed the earplugs and replaced the earwig.

Feeling thankful that the Coach had actually explained to her - legitimately - why it was imperative that the team were tutored she decided to get them to start thinking about why she was here.

"You do realize why I am here right? No pass mark, no game,"

The arrogant jerks obviously didn't take the threat seriously and from the cacophony of noise she picked out that this had been held over them before and nothing had ever came of it.

"We don't need it!" more than one boy called.

"Ok. Fine. But what do you want to do when you leave school?" she asked, maybe it was time to let them know that football would not get them through life… well… not in all cases anyway.

Knowing that most of them came from Navy families she wasn't surprised when she heared several shouts of 'signing up'. While others were saying 'college'.

Ok. Seeing at this was getting them to actually speak - well, shout at her - she stuck with this train of thought while keeping the horn within reach.

"There are lots of choices within the Navy…anything specific?" not knowing who had shouted what she asked them all, sitting down behind the desk as her knees began to tremble slightly.

She took in a deep breath and released it to calm herself.

"What do you care?" someone called.

Honestly. Teenagers. The whole world had to be against them or they just weren't happy. Had she been like this as a teen? She didn't think so. Her dad wouldn't have allowed it for one thing.

"Indulge me,"

Obviously not knowing what to do with this non-antagonistic reply that was exactly what they did and she was quite surprised when piloting came from more than one mouth. Specifically helicopters.

Interesting.

"You do understand maths is awfully useful for piloting…and in lots of other fields"

The noise broke out again as she was informed that she didn't know anything, more than one boy was smiling the smile of the 'bless her…isn't she cute in her ignorance' variety.

She didn't know what she preferred when it came to Navy personnel. The senior variety she dealt with on a daily basis or the idiot junior squad in front of her.

These kids had a lot to learn.

* * *

 **Hi guys.**

 **So the tutoring begins. Or…at least it will once Tim gives them a little bit of a lecture tomorrow :)**

 **Take care everyone and thank you so much for the feedback. I am sorry I haven't been able to reply to any. Any alone time with the laptop has been spent banging out the chapters. I really do appreciate the comments you leave though. X**


	11. Back to School Part 7

**Back to School - Part 7**

She stood from the chair, pushing herself up by the arms and once again walked around the desk.

"Ok, so, lets say that by some amazing miracle…and screw up on the part of your instructors, you have found yourself behind the wheel - so to speak - of a helicopter. Its no joy riding experience. You are in a war zone. The lives of the men with you rely souly on you," all of them had gone quiet as soon as she had stood without her needing to resort to the horn.

Quick learners after all.

"You are flying in the dim light of early morning. In the desert. One sand dune looks pretty much like the next. So, Mr-Ace-Helo-Pilot. How do you get to where you need to go?" she fixed her eyes on the one who had been the loudest and waited.

She crossed her arms over her chest and leaned back against the teachers table, waiting for the jock to answer her. He was cute…well on his way to losing the puppy fat that still clung to her despite her best efforts, but it was obvious that his mental maturity had yet to catch up with the maturity of his broad shouldered muscular body. The kid was probably as immovable as a brick wall once he was on the field.

He - and every other damn footballer in the room - looked at her like she was stupid. After all, what did she - the teenage daughter of a civilian security contractor - know about _anything._ Huh. If only they knew. The familiar wait of the small firearm strapped to her ankle almost made her want to preen under the circumstances.

"Ever heard of physics?" she finally asked when they only continued to stare at her.

There was a scoffing chuckle from one of them.

"Aerodynamics?" she tried again.

They exchanged cocky glances with each other.

Seriously? Had any of these boys ever spoken to a career adviser? Or even googled? Or cared? Maybe they had woken up that morning and decided what they wanted to be.

"The instruments," was the final answer given to her.

Tim couldn't help but roll her eyes. She was a computer girl all the way. Nothing could get her heart fluttering more than to have a new piece of tech put in front of her. But she would be the first to admit that there were not exactly reliable. One little power cut and and boom. No more tech.

"Usually, when everything is running smoothly yes. But this time you have no instruments," she supplied the intel calmly in the face of the ever-cocky football team, "Lets say a specialized EMP burst - or you have been sabotaged…electrical systems are easy to mess with after all - has disabled all your instruments except your propellers and your joy stick," there were snickers at this.

Tim rolled her eyes. High School humor had not improved it seemed. She ignored it not wanting to encourage them and carried on.

"You are flying blind. Not so much as a blinky light in front of you. You are being pursued by the enemy and fired at from the ground. Every second counts. A cumpus is a circle. North south east west. How many degrees in a circle?"

One. Two, she counted.

"You're dead. Come on. Quick decisions save lives,"

"And then there is your fuel. Your gage is dead. No nice blinky light to tell you how much you have left. You know you had a full tank when you left the pad. You just passed a check point. How much fuel do you have left? You have been flying at different heights that will affect your fuel consumption. And oh dear, something has pierced the fuel tank. How much fuel do you have left now. Can you calculate it in you head or are you going to freak out and crash land in the middle of an attack,"

She straightened up and pulled at the bottom of her shirt to get out the ruffles from her slouching.

"Being a Navy Pilot is not a game," she told them, sternly, no longer caring if she was falling out of her character, "You are not in your cosey games room with your headphones on and a screen in front of you telling you everything you need to know. It is full of dangers. Dangers that may not happen but that could. You need to be prepared to face whatever could come up. You do not need to have a masters in mathematics but you need to know the basics inside and out and getting them down now will save you a lot of trouble and hassle later on,"

There was some silence as everyone took in her word.

"I'm going to college," a smug voice piped up, obviously thinking that her little speech didn't apply to them.

"So what," she answered with a shrug, not impressed at all by the answer, "You think that being able to kick, carry and throw around a ball entitles you to special treatment? You think you deserve to skate through while others who work hard get to see you not trying but getting all the things they are striving for while laughing at them for their efforts?"

Silence again.

A part of her felt a little guilty for lecturing them like this - after all, it wasn't her responsibility - but another part of her…a louder part of her…was screaming that they needed to hear it from someone and as she would be gone as soon as this case was over with it may as well be her.

Once the silence had lasted for longer than a minute without anyone contradicting her she decided to get started with the reason why she was standing in front of them to begin with.

She clapped her hands together once, causing more than one to jump.

"Great! Not that is over with-" hopefully, "We can get going," she walked to the chalkboard and found a clean panel.

Tim took a deep breath as she stared at the chalk-powdered emptiness and then she began to draw a line.

Start with something simple.

"Ok, if a train leaves town at…"

* * *

 **Tada! Lecture over and done with. Perhaps a little heavy handed and over the top. But boy was it fun and therapeutic to write! ;)**

 **I hope you all enjoy your day/evening.**

 **Stay safe everyone.**

 **:)**


	12. Back to School Part 8

**Back to School - Part 8**

Tim walked in the group of students, smiling slightly at the joke that had just been told and shaking her head to herself at the immature humor. Tony would have liked it she was sure. More proof perhaps that a part of DiNozzo really was a little boy who just refused to grow up.

Tim allowed herself to be drawn into the conversation by the students – something about the approaching quiz next period – and marveled at how relaxed she felt. She had never felt like this when she had been an actual student. She had been bullied – she didn't flatter herself into thinking that she had is as bad as it could get, but it was bad enough – excluded from events and even some of the teachers seemed to resent her presence. Apart from the knowledge that she soaked up like a sponge there had been nothing very enjoyable about her high school life.

She would be lying if she said that she hadn't hated the very thought of having to return to school. She had got herself so tightly wound up over the thoughts of being in amongst the throngs of teenagers again that she had spent most of the nights the week before the assignment unable to sleep and wishing the perpetrator would have a change of heart and hand himself in.

Sadly this did not happen.

But, much to her surprise she now found herself loving the daily routine of school life and the three times a week she spent going over maths with the team.

It was in the company of half her 'students' that she was no walking.

It was a good half an hour until lunch time would be over and they were heading outside to find a bench until then. Since they had stopped viewing her as an object of amusement and scorn they had almost adopted her. A strange situation for her to find herself in but not entirely unpleasant.

Finn - the little brother of one of the players - was walking backwards, arms waving and mouth constantly going when he suddenly came to an abrupt stop.

All of them were so busy concentrating on the boy that no one realised that they were heading straight into a small group of men until Finn crashed into them.

"Oh, crap," Finn mumbled, jumping forward and righting himself quickly.

Tim's mouth opened wide and she nearly dropped her books, Finn's rushed apologies to the men nothing but a mumble in her ears.

It couldn't be.

The man who was receiving the apologies on behalf of his group looked away from Finn to take them all in. His eyes froze and fixed on her.

It was.

Oh, crap, indeed.

"Timothy!" the man's stern voice, as sudden and harsh as any gun shot, had her back unconsciously straightening, her legs threatening to give way as she met the man's eyes.

Now-a-days Ducky was the only one to call her Timothy, and never in as harsh a tone as that. But then her dad didn't really know how to address her any other way.

"Um…" Finn turned to look at her once he realised the man was no longer paying attention and frowned.

'Timothy' he mouthed at her, eyes wide in confusion.

She managed to shrug her shoulders.

"Um…Admiral-" well that clinched it! She was not imagining things. What a shame. "Thats Millie,"

"Timothy McGee, what the hell are you doing here?" Admiral McGee continued, ignoring the boy and staring at her. Still as rude as ever.

"Sorry sir," her voice trembled, she cleared her throat and began again, hearing the slightly panicked voice of Kono in her ear, "I don't know what you mean,"

"None of that now," the Admiral came to move towards her when he stopped as she felt a solid arm coming around her shoulder.

She glanced up to find the team's Captain was her would-be rescuer.

"Admiral, sir," the teen held out his other hand and smoothly shook the hand her dad had been about to grip her with.

With nothing else to do but return to shake or cause a scene the Admiral went with the pat of least resistance.

"Thank you for the talk you gave us,"

Talk? What talk? How the hell had they not known that her dad was coming to the school?

"It was really…informative," he squeezed her shoulder and she couldn't stop the small smile that came to her lips and thee way her body leaned into his as she recognized that he was gently mocking the vocabulary she used during not-quite-detention-anymore. They were all under the impression that she had swallowed a dictionary.

"I'm Shane Wilson, sorry for my brother," he released the Admiral's hand and waved it towards Finn, "He's a bit of an idiot," she elbowed him at this comment while Kono continued to mutter about not knowing why the Admiral was there and telling Tim to just stick with it.

Tim had no doubt that there was some frantic typing and searching going on as they tried to salvage the situation from there end.

The Admiral looked between her and the muscular teen with his arm around her. Tim could see the doubt starting to creep into the man's face.

Good. Keep doubting. It has been long enough since you have seen me. It is easy to make a mistake. Do not screw up over a month of work for me. I like it here but I would really love to get back home to my life…and my dog. She tried to force the thoughts into her dad's head and started to think she had succeeded when the slightly doubting look turned to outright confusion as he looked back to Shane.

"And who is this, son?"

"This is the brains of our team," the captain boasted and there were several agreements from behind her.

Oh for goodness sake. Now was not the time.

"She is the reason that we are going to be playing next month,"

"Is that right?" the sardonic tone got right under Tim's skin just like it had always done.

Another man in uniform - her father's aide she guessed - came forward while hanging up his cell and spoke softly to the Admiral.

"Yes, yes," he waived his assistant away impatiently but she was glad to see that his feet were moving.

Offering no reason other than a firm nod and a comment about having a good game next month he left.

Tim felt a touch queasy and sagged a little more into Shane's side.

That had been a close one.

* * *

 **Bam!**

 **Who saw that one coming? *evil chuckle***

 **Stay tuned for the next instalment of — "Back to School"**

 **Feedback keeps the fairies alive! ;)**

 **Take care everyone.**

 **:)**


	13. Back to School Part 9

**Back to School - Part 9**

A close eye was being kept on the school systems to insure that no queries were logged about the new student. By a stroke of good fortune the only ones close enough to listen to the Admiral had been those who Tim was walking with at the time and all of them had seemed more than happy to brush it off as an 'old' person being weird.

Kono still wanted to strangle someone…unfortunately, unless she found the Admiral and strangled him, there was no one who really deserved her anger.

The all mighty screw-up of Tim being nearly (hopefully not actually) compromised had been found to fall into the realm of being 'one of those things'.

They had known of Admiral McGee's presence on the Island, aware of it the same way they were aware of the water all around them. He existed. He was…there. He should not however had found it necessary to take a drive down to the High School. But unfortunately he did. He had given a brief talk to some of the senior classes before leaving. Not leaving fast enough as things had turned out. He was only present to oversea one of the ships in dock. It was to be the definition of a 'flying visit'…

Thankfully it looked like no irreparable damage to the mission had been caused…

Kono groaned and flopped into her chair.

Parents!

* * *

Tim stretched her arms high above her head, standing on her toed to give herself that little extra bit of satisfaction as she relaxed again, all her bones and muscles feeling wonderfully loose now after spending the last hour doing her homework.

Dinner had consisted of a microwave meal and with the curtains closed to avoid any snooping eyes she had treated herself to a glass of wine. Never in her life did she feel like she deserved one more.

It was strange being in the house alone but Fornell was working late. Which translated to someone being sick and him finally getting the opportunity to have a good snoop thanks to them not being there. After the run in with her father two weeks before they had used each day as though it would be the last of their mission. So Fornell took every opportunity to nosey through files and video footage at the base and Tim had got through all of the teams cell phones only to find nothing so far.

There was no sign of their supplier, but their was still plenty of signs of what he was supplying all about the island. Tim was getting ready to pull her hair out. What else could she be doing?

And now the tutoring was finished and the team would have found out from the Coach during their practice tonight whither or not they would be playing or if the game would be called off thanks to almost half the team not being permitted to play.

Tim honestly hoped that they passed.

Despite the rocky (and noisy) beginning they had worked hard. But now she suddenly had spare time three times a week.

Tim stretched again and went to the kettle.

Coffee. She needed coffee.

* * *

5-0 watched the video feeds avidly. It was a rare evening when the whole team was present and they were making a proper evening of it. With takeout and coffee all round as they watched their new favourite reality TV – the TimCam.

"How's she doing?" Chin asked, the last to arrive he pulled up a chair and started to sort through the assortment of dishes in search of something he felt like. Finding it he bypassed a paper plate and ate straight from the container, sitting back in the chair and fixing his eyes on the screen.

"Good," Kono answered after taking a swig from her frozen coffee. She sat it back on the table and took advantage of her nearness to the table to follow her cousin's example and swipe up a half empty container. She dug in happily.

"Good?" Danny moaned around his mouthful of half-chewed food – charming – swallowing noisily and waving his plastic fork around, "How can you tell, she is at 'home', there is nothing to see. We are literally watching someone do nothing,"

So perhaps the moody detective had a point there. It was a Friday evening and instead of them being out, enjoying a Friday night well-earned by the whole team, they were watching the undercover NCIS agent do homework at the kitchen table. While the speed in which she completed the various assignments was impressive it was hardly riveting entertainment.

"Fornell isn't even there to liven things up," Danny continued to gripe.

They had to agree though. Despite first impressions, Agent Fornell of the FBI had proven to be quite the entertainer. It came as quite a surprise to the team to realize that Tim got on very well with the FBI agent, who they originally assumed would intimidate her and make her uncomfortable.

So far, during their various shifts keeping an eye on the feed, they had watched Tim and Fornell dance about the kitchen – for no reason other than that they both liked the song that was on the radio – sing into a spatula – for the exact same reason as the dancing - and start laughing for no reason other than that what they said was found to be hilarious to them at the time.

The strategically located camera's only allowed them to see specific areas of the house. The front door, back door, hallways and one camera that could be moved at the junction of the living room and kitchen.

Which was why, five minutes after Danny's complaint, they got to watch as a tall young-man approached the front door, stood for a couple of minutes fidgeting from one foot to the next, a bunch of flowers in his hand being moved from one stem crushing fist to the other.

All of them sat forward eagerly.

"Now," Danny exclaimed after taking a loud gulp of coffee, "Things are going to get interesting,"

They continued to watch from the camera placed inside the front garden light as the figure waged an inner battle.

"Ladies and Gentleman," Kono deepened her voice, stopping and starting like the narrator of a wildlife show, "Here we have the male of the species currently building himself up to begin stage one of the many steps of the teenage courtship ritual," she giggled in delight while the other members of the team - all being male - cringed in silent sympathy with the young man, all having been there are some point in their lives.

"This is going to be so messy," Chin observed as the young man finally lifted his hand to knock the door.

"Yip," Danny agreed nodding slowly.

Steve simply nodded his own agreement.

"I can't wait!" Kono chuckled, wriggling into a more comfortable position.

* * *

 **Hello everyone!**

 **How are we all today?**

 **Tada! So things are being watched for any backlash with the Admiral but the mission continues! And it looks like our Tim has got a visitor. ;)**

 **Thank you so much for the feedback! The fairies live another day ;)**

 **Take care everyone. See you tomorrow.**

 **:)**


	14. Back to School Part 10

**Back to School - Part 10**

Tim snapped her mouth shut. It was the shock of the thing you know.

She had answered the door - after double checking that the spare gun was in the drawer by the door - to find that her unexpected visitor was Shane.

As soon as she had pulled open the door he had all but shoved a bunch of flowers into her face, the pollen tickling her nose…

"Oh, um, thanks," Tim grabbed the flowers - having no other option - and stepped aside slightly.

Big mistake.

"Umm…" Tim watched, slack jawed, as the teen took her movement as an invitation and stepped into the hallway. That had not been what she had in mind!

Tim stood like an idiot staring between the empty space in front of her door and then to where Shane was standing awkwardly shifting from foot to foot on the hallway rug. She sighed and closed the door with a soft click.

This is not how she had planned spending _any_ of her evening. Still, at least she had managed the glass of wine - shame it hadn't been the bottle.

She looked up at the tall boy as he glanced down at his feet and then forlornly back at the door. She was not going to have a quiet night tonight after all.

"Thank you for the flowers," she broke the silence, "Come in," a bit late to say that she supposed, and gestured for him to follow her to the kitchen.

Did they even own a vase?

A quick raid of the kitchen cupboards showed that, no, they didn't, but a tall cloudy pink pitcher did just as well.

All the while Shane just stood there.

Oh boy.

* * *

The team watched through the various cameras. Losing sight of Tim and her visitor in one shot for them to walk into another frame.

"This is painful," Danny grumbled, shaking his head, feeling embarrassed for the kid.

"And you came out the womb the dashing debonair?" Konno asked dryly.

"Can't fight genetics, babe," Danny winked at her and she rolled her eyes, both of them immediately going back to focusing on the screen.

* * *

Tim tried to stretch out filling the jug with water and the flowers for as long as she could, but eventually she had to place the make-do vase onto the kitchen counter and turn to face her unwanted visitor.

"So-"

"Thank you,"

Woe. The kid looked like he was about to have some kind of panic attack or something in her kitchen. The color had drained from his face and there was a gleam of sweat on his upper lip. And was he shaking?

Tim caught his eyes and studied his pupils.

No, there was no sign of him having taken anything in his eyes(shame, if so she could got the dealer out of him), so what the hell was wrong with him. He was built like a brick wall and in the last weeks during her tutoring sessions she had never seen him react like this to anything.

"For what?"

"For helping out the team the way you did, for the help with our classes,"

Oh. This threw Tim for a second, after all, she had already received thanks from quite a few of the parents of the team members and in all honesty she had not been expecting any from the team. Teen boys being what they were and all.

"You're welcome,"

Awkward silence fell again and she stole a glance towards one of the cameras. Not one of her finest moments to have someone witness to she was sure.

* * *

"Aww, he brought her 'thank you' flowers," Kono nodded her head in approval of the gesture.

Tim deserved a whole florists as well as a chocolate shop after the work she had put in with the football team, not to mention all the time it took her just to get them to let her help to begin with.

The male members of the team exchanged looks while the undercover agent on the screen poured herself and her visitor a drink from the fridge and then carefully replaced everything before turning with two cups in hand to him and handing one over.

* * *

Had things been this awkward when she was teenager? Or had she thankfully missed out on this part of high school life thanks to her antisocial studying habits and her fathers game of musical military bases? Tim couldn't really remember…and she was glad she couldn't. Living with the memories of this kind of embarrassing situation would be crippling for anyone.

How did Tony survive? Or did her workmate just breeze through this part.

Thinking of the countless co-eds Tony had bragged about over the years she was certain his motto when it came to things like this was 'what doesn't kill you makes you stronger'.

Tim was drawn from her thoughts of her man-child partner by Shane clearing his throat.

They had been sitting in near silence for almost ten minutes, sipping at their drinks. The silence only being broken occasionally by a question and then an answer and then back to silence again.

"So…ummm…what happened there?"

Tim blinked, it took her a moment to notice that he was pointing at her.

She followed his finger to her shoulder and blushed.

The straps of her top were thin and the the neck line low, showcasing the silvery scar tissue from her run in with Jethro.

She fought back the urge to dash into the adjoining room and find something to cover herself. Still not comfortable with others seeing the marks left on her by the service animal.

"Oh, a dog," she aimed for nonchalant.

"A dog?" he looked shocked by this.

"A German Shepard to be more precise," she added, "He came out of the confrontation worse than I did believe it or not," she smiled at him.

"What did you do, bite him back?"

"Something like that,"

Her visitor shook his head and chuckled, obviously not believing her or thinking it was her way of saying that the dog had been destroyed. Of course, all she meant was that she had shot it. She couldn't very well tell him that though.

They fell once again into silence, until, looking at the clock, Tim made a passing comment about her 'dad' being due back from work any minute now.

It was like she had lit a fire under the teens backside and with a small sigh of relief she walked him to the door, accepting more thanks for the work she had put in with helping the team and offering her own once again for the flowers.

And then it happened.

She turned from the door she had just opened to give him room to leave when he leaned in close to her.

* * *

"Woe, woe, woe, not cool," Danny bellowed.

"Not good, kid," Chin commented.

Steve wondered if they could get the boy on assault charges.

Kono found the whole think highly amusing and was having the time of her life.

* * *

Tim froze as the dry lips collided with her own. Wait. Was that a tongue too?

Should she push him away?

Why did she always end up having these decision making problems once the kissing started? Ah yes, because she was too blind to see them coming. It was all nice and friendly one minute and then WHAM! Kissing time. Did everyone have these problems or was it just her?

Thankfully, the decision was taken completely out of her hands…lips…when the football player backed away of his own accord.

He was flushed slightly, his eyes sparkling.

The kid looked damned pleased with himself that was for sure.

Would he still be so pleased if he knew he was kissing a woman ten years older than himself?

Oh no. Was she a cougar now?

"I'll," she gulped, "I'll see you at school,"

He smiled at her and nodded his head slowly.

"Yeah, see you at school,"

He walked away then, turning occasionally to look back at her where she was standing frozen like an idiot in the doorway.

Once he was out of sight Tim closed the door and leaning back against it she slid down, landing with a thud on the floor.

She glanced up to where she knew the camera and small microphone where lurking in the shadows, knowing that on the other side of the island at least one person was watching this.

"I do not get paid enough for this," she groaned miserably.

She sighed and leaned her head back against the door.

Tim hated her life.

* * *

 **Hi everyone,**

 **I am terribly sorry for the huge delay with the rest of the McGirl Collection.**

 **Some things happened in** **'real life' to knock the stuffing out of my confidence and pretty much everything suffered as a result.**

 **But anyway, I made a start getting back into things with one of my other fics and now I am trying to get into this again. :)**

 **Once again, I am so sorry.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this.**

 **Have a lovely weekend and stay safe.**


	15. Back to School Part 11

**Back to School - Part 11**

Tim flexed her feet from side to side. Lifting one and then the other from the floor to do so between steps.

One thing she would never get used to about this particular job was the ridiculously 'cute' and entirely uncomfortable and unpractical shoes she had been forced into wearing.

After years of wearing boots and shoes that she could take off after a suspect in or wade through unmentionable fluids in without question, her poor feet and ankles didn't know what to do with the delicate, slim soled or healed shoes she had been wearing lately.

She would admit though - secretly of course - that she loved the delicate look they gave to her feet and legs and the sway that came to her hips when she wore the small heals. She loved to wear skirts on those days. Skirts with a slight flair. Enjoying the way the material moved with her. It made her feel girly.

Appearances aside though, she couldn't wait to get into her well worn work shoes - and clothes - again.

Thankfully it was yet again Friday and she was looking forward to spending a day in her pajamas.

Not a full weekend though as - much to her dismay - Fornell had accepted (on her behalf) an invitation to Shane's home for dinner.

Fireworks didn't cover what had flown in the house that night when the FBI man had told her.

She was dreading it.

Ever since the weekend before when the teen had kissed her there had been no shaking the boy.

Tim did not want to encourage him any further. Knowing that he would feel hurt and no doubt betrayed when she left or when it came out that she was not who she presented herself to be.

Fornell, of course, had not budged on the subject of her going - and like the 5-0 gang had found her whole situation side-splittingly funny (after getting over the slight annoyance of the 'kid just kissing you like that!'.

She was to use it as an excuse to ask questions. Lots of them.

What an absolute nightmare.

Bang!

Tim stopped in her tracks.

It had been the sound of a door being violently shut.

"I didn't sign up for this!" the sound was muffled but the fear and nervousness were loud to hear through whatever separated her from the man shouting.

The school was very nearly empty. The only reasons she - as a student - had been permitted to remain was because her 'dad' was coming to see the principle about the 'shocking level of security'. He was taking her home once he was finished. Until then she had been left to her own devices. The principle waiting in his office for Fornell to show up.

Tim made her way as quietly as she could down the deserted hall towards the noise, standing on her toes so the cursed heals didn't click on the floor.

* * *

Another school week had ended and Kono was filing away the various bundles of surveillance footage to be gone over during a quiet spell…or just for general entertainment.

Watching Tim and 'the-boy-who-would-be-boyfriend' dance about each other over the past five days had been a gorgeous display of lunge and parry.

Tim, bless her heart, had been trying her best to keep the teen at a distance but the kid was very persistent in his attentions and Kono had watched through the few school cameras as he had played the gallant wooer. Showing up at class room doors, carrying books, assisting with lunch trays.

The entire thing was cute and highly amusing to the whole team and Kono couldn't wait to see what the weekend brought to the ongoing drama.

* * *

They knew that Tim's father was on the Island. He had flown in on a red-eye and they had been keeping a close eye on his movements. He had gone nowhere near the school - his careful tracking by a plain clothes HPD officer made sure of this. Unfortunately, it also meant he was tracked straight to their front door and they received the call to let them know this a few minutes before he came storming through the door.

They all knew this kind of man. They came across his type every day of their working lives. Sometimes they got to slap handcuffs on them and watch with great satisfaction as they were told to 'mind their heads' and put into the back of a cruiser. Other times, not.

They were blustering bullies.

And as the Admiral came barging into the room, demanding information before he even introduced himself, Kono simply rolled her eyes - she did not get paid enough to keep her temper in check with higher-ups - and studied the passports and pictures of the new arrivals on the island. Nothing was flagging up as being to do with their case. It had to come to an end some time surely.

Steve meanwhile was trying his best to keep his voice down and calm in respect to the man's position. He was obviously losing the inner battle as the man demanded to know what his daughter was doing.

"That girl was my daughter!" it seemed like the man had been thinking over things over the past few weeks since his accidental confrontation with Tim.

"Admiral McGee-" Steve began, ready to tell the man as politely as possible that the ongoing investigation had nothing whatsoever to do with him.

"Steve!"

Chin's sharp call had him stopping mid thought and turning to Chin where he was standing in front of the smart table beside a franticly typing Kono.

"It's Tim, she's found them,"

* * *

Well, things had come to a head pretty quick that was for sure.

It was the damn coach!

It all made sense.

A bullet flew over her head as she dashed through the abandoned halls of the school, gripping at a wall and propelling herself around a corner, her shoes squeaking against the floor.

Of course it was the coach. The team traveled for games. Even going to the mainland. That was how the drugs where getting into the country. He was the mule.

Needless to say he had the spine of a worm and it was his…employer…who was currently running after her trying to blow her head from her shoulders.

They had been in the Janitors Office, the coach cowering in the face of a gun being waved at him.

Tim had nearly managed to back away from the door without being seen when something had caught the dealers attention. Her reflection in a small mirror that hung from the far wall.

She had managed to gasp the identification of the guilty party, knowing the small microphone in the ear piece would pick up her voice.

Her part done, she concentrated on dodging the thankfully lousy shots of her pursuer, Kono's voice sounding in her ear as the other woman spoke both to her and the team half an island away from her.

She caught sight of the man chasing her in a display cabinet by a door and dodged as the trigger was pulled. The glass shattered, the bullet taking out several pictures and trophies.

The glass crunched under her shoes as she threw herself into the room, slamming the door behind her.

No lock. No lock.

Chair!

She picked up the chair, a pile of papers sliding from it as she forced the back of it under the handle and spun around to continue running.

But she couldn't.

Tim looked around in a panic. There was no other door.

She had just locked herself in to a room with not other exit.

Well…apart from a window.

The handle of the door jiggled and the door shook, the chair sliding slightly.

That made up her mind.

The only other chair in the room went through the window, the sound of smashing glass drowning out the swearing and shouting coming from the other side of the door.

"Some back up would be great, Kono," she shouted as she clambered through the window, ignoring the sharp pain of glass shards digging into her hands and some catching her thighs as she stumbled slightly over the rim of the window.

* * *

Kono had dispatched cars as soon as she had heard Tim's gasped identification as well as contacting Fornell and telling the FBI agent to put him foot down, and she was tapping violently at the table, trying to find some security camera that would be of use. Nothing. There was only the microphone to go from.

"I demand to know what is happening!" and there was the admiral.

"Sir!" and there was Steve - it seemed that her boss had finally reached his inner snapping point (she was sure she could here the brittle sound of it giving way, just like a dry stick).

She couldn't resist.

She turned from the screen, Tim's gasps for breath in one ear, the argument between the two men in the other.

The Admiral was red faced, shorter than Steve, but making up for it with the presence his uniform gave him.

Steve was glaring at the man, his jaw set, lips a thin angry line as he breathed.

"With all due respect to your rank sir," Steve was biting out the words, "I have a team member in need of help. You will stay quiet or you will leave,"

The Admiral's mouth gaped, closed, gaped again. So much like a fish…fitting she thought for a sailor.

Steve didn't give the older man a chance to reply before turning to her.

"Kono, keep eyes on McGee. Danny, Chin, with me,"

And just like that she was left with a still angry Admiral and the sound of her friend running for her life in her ear.

The man - mouth still agape - turned to her. She hoped he would say something. Just one thing to give her an excuse to slap some cuffs on him.

Sadly his mouth closed.

Kono returned her gaze to the screen, scanning for Tim's form in any of the surveillance cameras.

* * *

 **Nearly at the end of** **'Back to School'. I had no intention of it going on as long as it has. :)**

 **Thank you all so much for your upbuilding comments!**

 **I hope you are all having a good and safe weekend.**

 **Take care :)**


	16. Back to School Part 12

Back to School - Part 12

Tim ran, her eyes scanning the surrounding buildings, panting for breath, the spiky blades of grass, brittle and dry digging into the base of her feet through her socks.

She was shoeless now, having lost one shoe during her not very dignified (and extremely painful) stumble through the broken window and then kicking the other from her foot as she ran. She hopped her assailant tripped on them and broke his neck!

She had come out at the wrong side of the school, away from the main road. She couldn't risk running around the side of the school, there were too many doors and windows along the way, too easy for him to take a pot shot at her. And she didn't know if he had someone else. Maybe the Coach would even decide having her dead was preferable to being an accessory for the first murder and would come after her too. Even the principle's - the only other person who could possible be of any use - office was on the opposite side of the building. So she ran for the building in front of her. The gym building.

She burst through one of the double doors, her arm hitting of the other door. She ignored the dull pain that bloomed up her arm. Numbing it slightly and then making it tingle. She skidded down the hall, her socks having no traction on the usually deadly flooring. Her arms windmilled for a moment as she struggled to keep her feet under her.

Where to go? Where to go?

The only other main door was the corridor that lead to the music rooms. Which still brought her back into the main building and within the vicinity of a possibly homicidal Coach.

She came to a stop in front of the locked door of the basketball court. Rattling the door in an ineffective attempt to convince it to open. Through the small window she could make out the red of the fire exit that was being denied her.

And then she heard it.

The sound of laughter and chatter coming from -

Oh damn it!

It was a Friday night! Didn't the football team take anytime off?

Changing room fire exit it was.

She dashed into the room.

The smell of teenage boy and sweat hit her and her nose crinkled against it. She had smelled worse things in her line of work it was true, but over a dozen sweaty bodies in a confined space sure could make your eyes water.

There were several almost squeals of 'Millie' as chests were covered up and in some cases hands went to defend the virtue of more delicate pieces of the male anatomy.

Honestly anyone would think that the were completely naked the way they were carrying on.

Finally with the chance to stop for a moment she told them all to be quiet, hissing the words at them in a tone that broached no arguing.

"Millie, what-" Shane began coming up behind her, she could feel him pressing close as he hovered.

"Shh," she reached back, smacking his arm to get the point across.

Tim heard the unmistakable sound of the door she had entered being thrown open and bouncing off the wall.

She would only have a matter of seconds for him to follow her actions of only a minute ago and end up in here.

Without wasting anymore time she scanned the walls.

Bingo. One emergency exit.

The teenagers had all gone very quiet their eyes wide as they stared at her, no doubt questioning her sanity as she shot from where she had been standing stock still at the entrance to the changing room and made a b-line for the red door.

She pushed passed them and not worrying about being quiet - after all, he would find them soon enough once he discovered the door to the court was locked - slammed her palms against the bar on the door. It opened. The fire alarm blared - automatically set of by the opening of the door.

"Out!" she ordered over the high wail of the alarm.

The boys stared are, frozen to their spots.

Really!

"Now!"

That got them moving.

They filed by her half dressed and throwing confused looks at her and at each other.

"Quicker!" she bellowed.

They were nearly all out - so close - when the gunman appeared around the changing room entrance.

He didn't even bother to look first before firing his gun - honestly, why didn't bad guys ever seem to run out of freaking bullets - and with only a moment to make up her mind Tim threw herself at the last student, knocking them both to the ground. She landed across his legs having knocked him halfway through the open door.

In a panic she ignored the groaning coming from the boy squashed underneath her and looked around for something - anything - to defend herself with. Cursing her lack of firearm and the detectors at the door of the school that had meant she couldn't have one hidden on her she tried to think.

Her eyes landed on something.

What would have to do.

She scrambled on all fours, crawling for the fire extinguisher - it seemed they were destined to come to her rescue today.

Ignoring the ringing in her ears and the hot pain that was lancing through her leg - stupid window! You never see anyone cutting themselves to smithereens in movies when they pull the 'climbing through a broken window' stunt do you - she heaved the extinguisher from the wall mount and pulled the pin.

Foam spouted from the nozzle as she aimed it at the gunman.

He swore, his vision blocked by the foam, but fired in her general direction. Wood from the benches splintered against her as the bullet struck not a foot away from her.

Tim, gripping the extinguisher under her arm, used her spare hand and legs to crawl forward and then clamber awkwardly to her shaking legs.

She didn't think.

As the gunman swore and continued to try and clear the foam from his eyes she brought the extinguisher down on his head with a sickening crack.

The gun clattered to the floor and the dealer slumped down after it.

Tim kicked the gun away reflexively and still holding the extinguisher tightly - more than ready to strike again if needed - she sagged into the bench, watching a small stream of blood trickle from a nasty gash on the gunman's head.

She felt sick. And her leg hurt. A lot.

Tim glanced down to study her leg in a detached way.

Huh.

She'd been shot.

The ringing in her ears intensified, hardly discernible from the wailing of the fire alarm.

* * *

 **Dun dun dun!**

 **Tim McGee mighty wielder of the fire extinguisher** **…even if she is a little beaten up at the moment.**

 **Thanks again for the feedback everyone.**

 **I hope you all have a good Monday when it arrives (in approximately 45 minutes in my part of the world so I** **'d better get to sleep).**

 **Take care. :)**


	17. Back to School Part 13

**Back to School - Part 13**

Fornell was the first to arrive at the school, already being on his way when he received the call from Kono to put his foot down. Not one to argue about such things he had floored it. Flying through lights and past cameras with no care to the tickets that would be landing on the door mat as they doubtless would. The car being a rental and everything.

He even managed to pick up two patrol cars along the way who went from chasing him - sirens blaring - to accompanying him as backup once Kono apparently had a word.

He ignored the pavement in front of the school and pulled right up onto the beautifully manicured grass, skidding to a stop.

He pulled the gun from the glove box and threw himself out of the car, leaving the door wide open in his rush.

Four HPD patrolmen came up behind him drawing their own weapons and he signaled for two to enter the school and two to follow him.

"Where is she Kono?"

He cursed his lack of ear-piece, he was stuck holding the phone to his ear with one hand and keeping a grip of his weapon with the other.

"Kono?" he asked again.

"She is in the gym building," came the hurried response.

He could make out the sound of sirens drawing closer. Looked like 5-0 were on the way.

Fornell - relying on the cover provided by the other men - rushed to follow the directions given to him. He skirted the edge of the main building. As it turned out he didn't need directions after that.

An entire football team of half dressed teenagers were running towards him and the fire alarm was blaring obnoxiously high from the building behind them.

Bang!

The sound froze his blood and made his heart leap painfully in his chest.

There was a slight echo to the sound, almost tinny, as though it was being fired into a a very small room.

Bang!

And there it was again.

He took up running again, shouting at the kids - all wide eyes with shock and fright - to get out of the way and get down.

There was silence.

Not more shots and no more alarm - someone must have shut it off.

He approached the door the teenagers had fled from carefully, ramming his phone unceremoniously into his pocket he cradled his gun in both hands. Breathing steadily he pressed his back against the wall to the side of the door.

He could hear panicked muttering but not a sound from Tim who had to be in there.

Fornell peaked around the corner.

Three bodies.

One of them his weaponless team mate.

He just didn't know why one.

Three.

He breathed.

Two.

He swung around the corner.

"FBI!" he declared.

In the end a bit pointlessly.

* * *

Steve and Danny charged towards the gym. Kono speaking into both their ears.

"Fornell is with her, suspect is down,"

"And Tim?"

"Ambulance has been dispatched. ETA 10 minutes,"

They ran all the faster, more than aware that their undercover team mate had been without a weapon while being chased through the school and getting shot at.

They shot by the panicking football team that the officers were doing their best to calm and went straight through the now propped open emergency exit.

It took a moment for their eyes to adjust from the sunlight to the dimness of the building.

It was a changing room.

In the entrance of which was the perp in a crumpled heap, a very nasty head wound still bleeding lazily, his face covered in bubbles of some kind and a fire extinguisher sitting toppled on its side by his head.

"You might want to get him secured," the sound of Fornell's no-nonsense tone had both of them focusing on the FBI agent.

He was leaning over a very pale Tim.

She was on her side, looking as though she had slumped from the bench, her back resting against the chest of the would-be-boyfriend-brinking-on-stalker-depending-on-who-you-asked.

She was as white as a sheet. Even her lips were drained of all colour.A fine sheen of sweat glistening on her skin.

"I'm ok," she was mumbling, patting at the boy's arm where it was resting on her stomach.

It was almost comical the way she was reassuring him when she was the one who was injured.

Fornell meanwhile was crouched by her legs, a scrunched up jersey - red with her blood - pressed against the wound on her calf. They couldn't help but scan the rest of her for injuries and notices the blood streaking her skirt at her thighs.

"A through and through, I think," he told them, regaining their attention, "It's a bleeder though,"

"ETA for medics is ten minutes," Danny told the FBI agent who nodded his head in understanding, pressing down the harder on the leg.

"I'm fine," Tim continued softly from the teen's arms.

They had to hand it to the kid, he was handling things very well, not even shaking as he held her up.

Danny went to zip tie the shooters wrists together. Begrudgingly making sure the guy still had a pulse before he did. He was still alive. Shame that.

He returned to Steve's side once this was done.

"What did you do to him, Tim?" he asked the NCIS agent, more than a little curious.

The woman was beginning to tremble now and he blindly lifted a jacket from the bench at his side and placed it over her.

A combination of shock and blood-loss was working havoc on her system but she managed a trembling smile at him.

"Smashed h-h-hiiiim," she clenched her jaw shut for a moment and Danny winced at the effort it was taking her to speak a few words and wished he had just kept his mouth shut. Even the kid was frowning at him and holding Tim tighter. Yeah, and he would be having a word with the teen about personal boundaries once all of this was over, that was for sure! "O-ov-over the head," she stopped, sagging slightly, Fornell swore and presses down on the leg harder.

Tim hissed and paled even more.

"Smashed him over the head?" Danny looked towards the perp, still out cold on the floor.

The only thing that could have caused that amount of damage was the…was the…

He chuckled and looked back at Tim, another smile on her trembling lips though her eyes were dimming with exhaustion one moment only to darken and narrow with pain the next.

"You bashed him over the head with the extinguisher?"

He didn't need a response.

"Go you, Tim!" he crowed.

The sound of an ambulance siren came shrieking through the door.

"About damn time!" Fornell snapped, looking up at them, his expression grim and tense.

"You'll be fine, Tim," Steve broke the small silence as he strode to the door.

"In here!"

And like that paramedics were swarming the place. Two going to the now groaning gunman and two shooing away Fornell and the kid to deal with Tim.

It took longer than the medics obviously expected for them to stabilize her leg but eventually they had it wrapped - the bandage blooming red at a disturbing rate - and Tim wrapped in a blanket and secured to a board. She was lifted carefully and with a medic at each end of the board she was carried out of the room, Fornell close on their heals. The shooter already having been taken out while Tim was being stabilized.

"Umm, excuse me,"

Steve and Danny turned from watching the men disappear around the side of the building with Tim. They had entirely forgotten about the kid.

He was standing looking pale and confused, his eyes wide. He obviously knew who they were. 5-0 didn't exactly operate subtly when they went about their business.

"Who's Tim?"

Oh.

* * *

 **Tada!**

 **Happy Saturday everyone.**

 **Next chapter should (theoretically) be the last of Back to School.**

 **Feedback as always is greatly appreciated guys.**

 **See you with the next update.**

 **Take care :)**


	18. Back to School Part 14

**Back to School - Part 14**

Homeward bound!

The case was finally over. The dealer and the supplier were in custody - apparently her amazing extinguisher wielding skills had led to her shooter being treated for a cracked skull and all the associated problems. Of course he was now under the tender mercy's of 5-0 and being grilled for more information and leads. It was going well from what she had heard from Kono when she had visited her in the hospital.

It was over. Tim should feel glad. Ecstatic even. But she felt none of those things. As she sat in the kitchen of the house that had been hers for the past few months she felt guilt. Guilt that she shouldn't be feeling according to everyone who had noticed her lack of enthusiasm. After all, she had done everything in her power to keep her distance. To keep separate. To discourage emotions… It was hardly her fault that some hormone fueled teenager had gone all moon-eyed over her. Quite an experience as far as she was concerned, come to think of it. Never in her life had a teen gone moon-eyed for her. Not even whenshe was a teen.

Tim had no idea how some Agents did this kind of thing, mission after mission. Maybe they grew numb to it. Desensitized themselves.

Not bad then. All she needed to do was so go through the same thing another dozen or so times and this pesky guilt thing would be taken care of.

For goodness sakes it wasn't even as though she had something major to feel guilty about. It was not her fault that she was leaving a kid with what could potentially be life scarring trust issues. He could grow up to be some sort of version of Tony…but on steroids.

Ok. Maybe her imagination was running away with her a little there.

She had finally been able to talk to the team. Her team. Not 5-0. And get updates on home and more importantly her dog. She had missed Jethro. And although she had kept up with her daily jogging ritual it was not the same when she was not holding a leash and matching her pace to the four legged gait of her dog.

Not long now and she would be home. Safe and sound and being slobbered over in her own apartment. Cooking in her own kitchen and sleeping in her own bed.

The siren call of caffeine had her carefully climbing to her feet and limping to the kettle.

She had been kept in the local hospital for a two days - some of which she couldn't even remember - as a bullet was dug out of her leg and stitches were sewn, staples were stapled and bandages were wrapped in or around her. She had only been released once it had been drilled into her that she had to take things easy for the next few weeks so as not to come undone.

The front door opened and closed.

"I'm back," Fornell called a moment before he appeared in the kitchen with a takeaway bag in one hand and a six pack in the other.

"Hey, you're supposed to be sitting down," he told her sternly, dropping the bag and beer on the table she had just left and swiping up the walking stick she had left propped against the chair.

Tim glared at the wretched thing. It was already giving her a sore hand from the handle, the skin pealing away from her palm in some places.

"Gibbs teaches you all bad habits," Fornell grouched, taking the mug from her hand and holding out the stick for her to take.

Tim rolled her eyes but took it.

He was right. More than once they had been dragged in front of the Director as a team and told that when the doctor said 'Medical Leave' he meant 'Medical Leave'. Not go home for a shower and be back at your desk in an hour.

Although, it had never applied to her before…

"Sit down," Fornell ordered her, but she could see the smile in his eyes past the worry.

"Yes, dad," she clanked with the aid of her stick back to the table and slumped into the seat, her leg outstretched to the side.

"By the way, you have a stalker,"

"A what?"

"Outside, some kid was standing there when I left and he is still there. Recognize him from the locker room,"

Tim groaned.

"Want me to shoot him?"

"No!"

A chuckle from Fornell had her narrowing her eyes at him as he finished making her a coffee.

"Know who he is?"

"I have an idea," she moaned.

"Oh," Fornell replied and then he froze.

 _And now so do you._

Sometimes Tim really hated being surrounded by trained investigators.

Fornell turned around, his smile wide.

"That," he pointed towards the door with the spoon he was holding, the opened coffee jar in his other hand, "is lover boy?"

"Well, it depends. What does he look like?"

* * *

It was him alright. The description Fornell gave her matched Shane exactly.

And if she was in any doubt, it became a surety when the door bell chimed half an hour later as Fornell was binning the empty food cartons.

He looked at her with a grin that could have rivaled a DiNozzo number any day.

"I'll get that,"

"I hate you!" she called after him as he went to the door, chuckling all the way.

* * *

The door closed behind the teen and Tim slumped against the wall, her weight resting on her good leg and the stick.

Awkward did not even cover that encounter as she had sat silently while Shane struggled to get his thoughts together. Obviously he hadn't thought any further forward than ringing the door bell.

She hadn't rushed him. After Fornell - smiling like the cat who got the cream (or the canary in this case) - had lead Shane into the kitchen he had made himself scarce, and Tim was not inclined to fill the silence.

"I'm sorry I couldn't see you in hospital. They didn't let any of us in," he had pulled out a crumpled envelope from his jacket pocket and handed it to her.

It had been a Get Well Soon card. Slightly wrinkled and bent from being forced into a pocket it was too large for.

This had caused the flood gates to open and all though the conversation did become stilted at points it had flowed.

Well….perhaps conversation was wrong. It had become more of a question and answer session.

"So, your names not Millie?"

"You're not in high school?"

"You're a Navy cop?"

"Just how old are you?"

She had flushed at that. Feeling embarrassed as she told him.

Much to her surprise the little sneak had given her a good once over, his eyes looking her up and down and smirked. Actually smirked!

And then when she had escorted him to the door he had even squeezed in one last kiss. She should have given him a good crack with her stick but she didn't have the heart as his lips had met her.

He had pulled away slowly and smiled down at her.

"Not every day I can say I got to kiss a sexy cop,"

"Agent," she automatically corrected, flushing at the 'sexy' comment.

"Even better," he had smiled before stepping out the door.

Tim shook her head, all her worries over the possible scar she would be leaving on the boy's psyche evaporating. The kid would be fine.

She hobbled down the corridor and back into the kitchen, shouting up the stairs as she passed them that Fornell could come back down now.

She sat back at the table and smiled at the card, signed by every member of the team, the smiling bear on the front telling her to get better. She was heading home at long last. She couldn't omagine feeling any better than she was.

* * *

 **Tada. So I know I have left a few threads dangling but I am going to leave things here for 'Back to School', because in the future I am going to turn this into a full length fic. I have chapters planned that didn't make it into this bunch so I thought I would fix that :) So keep an eye out for that.**  
 **I am so sorry for the delay (again). A health scare in the family meant lots of stress, but things have settled now - long may it last! :)**  
 **Next up - HOUSE MD. ;)**  
 **Take care everyone.**


	19. Doctor in the House

**Doctor in the House**

"Yeah, but it's not quite the plague though is it?" Tony had droned on and on, determined to hold onto the rite of being the only team member to start a conversation with 'Hey, I've had the plague, nice to meet you,'.

Unfortunately, Tim did not even have the energy to bicker back as she concentrated entirely on breathing through the mask that was hissing softly with the sound of the oxygen being fed into it.

It seemed that mad scientists were an actual thing…

It had been a normal case when a scuffle with a suspect had led to some bottles being smashed, Tony getting away with nothing worse than a bruise while Tim had been knocked to the floor, where she had ended up sprawled in the shattered remains of the bottles, cuts on her hands bleeding sluggishly.

Ducky had patched her up and that had been that.

Until the aches had began and the next suspect on the list had been found dead.

Before she knew it she was being poked and prodded by Doctor Pitt - 'Call me Brad'.

"The truth is we don't know what it is," Brad answered Tony's comment.

That was not what you wanted to hear when you were gasping for every breath and it felt as thick as soup.

The blood tests had continued and she was put on courses of medication similar to those Tony and Kate had been subjected to.

Nothing helped and no matter how hard Gibbs pushed the suspect was not breaking. Even Ziva and her whisper-of-doom had been useless. It seemed that a suspect could not say something they did not not know to begin with. The dead suspect was the suspect with the knowledge they needed.

Doctor House was the last hope.

* * *

Tim became aware of the thud, smack, thud, slowly as she gradually came awake.

Tim blinked open her eyes, her vision blurry and her eyelids feeling gritty. It took a few minutes for her to bring the room around her into focus. Sterile walls all around her. Depressing.

Her eyes now in working order she looked toward the noise.

A man was sitting on the floor at the end of her bed, his knees pulled up, one arm resting lazily across them, the other throwing a small ball. It bounced from the floor onto the wall and then smacked into his hand, to repeat over and over again.

Tim dropped back into the beckoning darkness without a fight.

* * *

Tim had been waking up on a regular basis for the past five days - quite a worthy feat in her opinion as every time she opened her eyes she felt like she had ten pound weights attached to her lashes, trying to force her lids shut again.

She met the eyes of her doctor.

Well…one of her doctors.

Actually, she wasn't entirely sure what he was.

Through a fog of pain and illness she remembered him asking her questions…some pretty embarrassing ones too. Ones that Ziva would have snapped his neck for even entertaining thoughts of.

And that was all really.

After that she could remember a sea of faces. Nurses and doctors…specialists in their fields. But not him. At least never long enough to make a difference.

He seemed to live to annoy people from what she had seen and she wondered if he was ordered to only subject patients to his presence in small doses.

* * *

Small doses.

Definitely small doses.

"Speak, Agent," he - House - demanded, leaning on his stick and peering at her.

"You are irritating,"

Oops.

All she could say to excuse that bit of rudeness was that she had just returned to another bought of testing and she was not up with being ordered to 'speak' on command. Damn it, she got that from Gibbs on a daily basis at work and this man was nothing compared to Gibbs.

He glared at her.

While she was sure it got his underlings jumping to obey or digging in their heals just to show they weren't intimidated, once again Gibbs did it better.

"Well…nothing is wrong with your speech,"

Tim rolled her eyes and flicked on the small television. Waving the remote around to try and get the channel to change.

The doctor was still there.

She ignored him.

Stupid remote wasn't working.

"Give me that!"

The remote was snatched from her hand and Tim didn't even have the time to think up a suitably scathing response when the visitors chair had been scraped across the floor and the doctor was sitting in it, his feet resting on the bars at the side of her bed.

He lifted the remote lazily and pressed the bottom.

Just like that the channel changed.

A smug smile slowly curled the doctors thin lips.

Tim looked between the doctor and the TV. And then the still raised remote and the TV.

That was when she noticed the television was at a slight angle. Just the right angle to line up with someone sitting in the doctors exacts spot.

"There's a knack to it then?" she queried dryly.

House turned to her, his smile turning a but warmer. His eyes assessing.

"I like you, Agent," he turned back to the TV, "Now shut up, I have some viewing to catch up on,"

* * *

"That is quite disconcerting you know, House," Tim grumbled as she blinked her watcher into view.

"You've just woke up and you sound like you swallowed a thesaurus," he replied, unabashed, as he continued to stare at her, his chin resting on the top of his stick as he leaned forward in the chair at her bedside.

"It's a gift," Tim mumbled as she struggled to sit up, scooting backwards on the bed until her back was propped against the scrunched up pillows.

She reached for the small cap of pills that she was required to take before being allowed to eat. Grimacing she lifted it and tipped four tablets into her mouth,swiftly followed by a gulp of water from the cup that always accompanied them.

The rest of the water was gone in a few seconds and she sat back with a sigh, knowing that the nausea would make itself known within half an hour.

Not much long though.

Just another week of the pills. And then some more blood tests. As soon as she got the all clear from the blood work they wouldn't be able to see her for dust.

"I've been reading your book, Miss Gemcity,"

"Oh. What do you think?" she asked, leaning back her head and closing her eyes.

Maybe she could fall back asleep before the worst of the effects started.

"When do the sexy times start?"

A chuckle burst from Tim at this comment. She should have guessed something like that would be the first thing House would say. Tim remembered having an argument with her publisher just about that and pushing her own discomfort to the back of her mind to struggle through a love scene.

"They are in there," she told him, remembering her burning cheeks as she had typed up a bedroom scene…or three - what bright spark decided three 'close encounters' was the golden number anyway?

"You're not going to tell me where?"

"So you can skip to them and tell me how bad they are. No!"

He huffed, banging his stick against the floor, like that would make her change her mind.

Tim simply smiled and wriggled back down in the bed.

Maybe she could drop back off if she tried hard enough.

* * *

"So, House. Do you have a first name?" she asked the doctor who had only been introduced to her by his last name.

"Can't you NCIS the information out of someone?" he asked, never taking his eyes from his chosen soap opera of the day.

Tim just looked at him.

Did the man ever get any work done? Whenever she woke up he always seemed to be in the room watching TV or bouncing a ball against the wall.

"I'm more mysterious with just the last name, don't you think?"

"Indeed," she answered, although she didn't think so for a moment.

"So, how long until I am out of here, oh mighty holder of the release form," she changed the conversation quickly, more than ready to go back home and sleep in her own bed. Her own snug bed, not this horrible standard hospital thing.

"You are far to interesting to let go right now. Another day I think,"

* * *

 **A tad random perhaps but I just went with it. :)I could imagine House not calling Tim by her name but 'Agent' instead :)**  
 **Please let me know what you think.**  
 **I hope you are all having a nice week so far.**  
 **Take care.**  
 **:)**


	20. Doctor in the House Part 2

**Doctor in the House - Part 2**

Tim sat back in her bed, enjoying the free show that was being put on for her amusement. Not that any of the players in the little drama even seemed to realize this and she wasn't going to enlighten any of them to this little fact either. She was having far too much fun.

It had been coming for days. She had been picking up on the vibes zapping about the room for days and it now seemed like they had zapped the patience completely - she couldn't almost smell the ozone burning as the air was almost crackling as she watched the Clash of the Titans going on at the bottom of her bed.

Gibbs and House were having a stand off of epic proportions.

"Our Doctor has studied all of the reports, he says-"

Oops. Wrong thing to say - well, bellow - Gibbs. Like their team with a case, a doctor would not appreciate someone else sticking their nose into a medical case.

"Your Doctor?" House was leaning forward on his stick, one hand resting on top of the other on the handle.

She studied them both.

They were quite alike really. Tall and slim - although she supposed Gibbs would have more muscle, what with the job they did - and both looking a bit rough around the edges. Gibbs looked like he hadn't been able to shave in a few days, while House looked like he always did and he didn't care.

They had been arguing about her return to Washington for the past quarter of an hour, the discussion started off civil enough, until now.

"Your Medical Examiner, you mean?" House chuckled dryly and glanced at her conspiratorially.

Did he just wink?

Wink or not he was highly amused by Gibbs.

On the surface putting more stock in someone who studied the dead over someone who studied the living. But Ducky was a fount ofknowledge on all sorts of subjects and excellent at his job.

Even if House was wrong she was enjoying watching the argument.

* * *

"How do you put up with this guy?"

House was sitting next to her, swinging like a child on his chair, with only two of the four legs on the floor she cringed as she watched the doctor lean pack until the back of the chair hit the wall.

It looked ridiculous, the man was all legs and he was left lodged in his chair with the only way of getting back onto his feet being to fall.

Of course House didn't seem to care.

He was just looking at her expectantly.

Tim shrugged of the doctors situation and looked to the scene.

Tony was her visitor of the day. Not that someone walking into the room would be able to tell that he was there to see her. He was too busy flirting with Doctor Cameron. He had stopped by her bed long enough to drop a bag of grapes - why was it always grapes? - and then made a beeline for Alison where she was standing filling in charts.

He was wearing that grin that he thought women found irresistible and was telling her all about his own very near brush with death. And had he brought something up about rats too?

Tim shook her head at the sad attempt Tony was making to win himself a date. Really? Telling a woman that you had once had the plague was not the way to her heart…or anywhere else (this was Tony after all).

"Ouch!" Tim hissed and rubbed at her arm, following the long line of House's walking stick to his hand, and then she let her gaze drift to his face.

"Well?"

"Ouch!" she repeated again, rubbing harder at her arm.

"Don't be such a wimp and answer the question,"

Tim stopped rubbing at her arm - honestly, she had sat opposite serial killers with better bed side manners than this guy.

"Well?"

Tim thought over the question.

House had taken a bit of an instant dislike to her team. It had started with Gibbs and his overbearing attitude and filtered down from there really.

Tim had kept quiet during the confrontation with Gibbs mainly because it was a pleasure just to watch someone hold their own against her boss. This time she kept quiet because she was honestly stumped. She did put up with Tony on a daily basis. With his snarky comments and his constant prying into her love life being in ready supply from his - more often than not - filter-less mouth. But at the end of the day he was her team mate. Sure he annoyed her (he made no secret that she annoyed him too - for example, she knew it bugged the crap out of him when he would come into work to find her systematically de-sprinkling her donut) but when you got to the bottom of it she could look past these things because she cared for him.

She looked to House who was watching the flirting going on with a disgusted look on his face.

"You get used to him," she answered.

* * *

"What's Xena's story?"

Tim blinked dumbly, trying to figure out just what the doctor was talking about now.

It was lunch time and he was sitting in the visitors chair slurping at a coffee she was not allowed to have - the swine!

Not that it being lunch time had anything to do with him sitting with her. After all, it was like the man lived in her room sometimes.

"Xena?" she needed a bit more information than that.

"The chick who sends of the 'look at me and I'll castrate you', vibes," he supplied.

"Oh, Ziva?"

He shot her a look that said, 'If I knew that was he name I wouldn't be calling her Xena, so what do you want from me?'.

"Umm…she works with out team," her answer almost sounded like a question even to her own ears. Just what was he looking for. She could go into the wholeMossad connection she supposed…

Her stomach grumbled.

Or not.

"She doesn't approve of me," House chuckled, sipping on the coffee.

"Does anyone?"

Tim took in a deep breath of the coffee smell wafting towards her and found herself leaning towards the steaming mug in the man's hand. Seeing this he smirked, holding it away from her and spreading the smell even more with the movement.

She narrowed her eyes at him and stuck out her tongue like a spiteful six year old and slumped back into her lumpy hospital issue pillows.

* * *

 **Latest update! :)**  
 **Ask and thee shall receive. Quite a few were asking for a chat between Gibbs and House. :)**  
 **Take care everyone. Next up may be Jurassic World Owen/Tim.**


	21. Welcome to Jurassic World Part 1

**Welcome to Jurassic World - Part 1**

They were in the middle of a case. Not as grizzly as some it was true, but not as squeaky clean as, say, a nice straight forward…stabbing.

Thankfully very little was required on the technical side of things as the teams resident geek was on holiday.

Tony DiNozzo looked from one desk to the next. Ziva was on the phone. Gibbs was down talking to Ducky in autopsy (and he would probably make a detour to see Abby), and McGee…well, she wasn't here at all.

It was all very cloak and dagger. She had told them – meaning him – very little. Only that she would be away for a fortnight – although he had already used up all of his holiday time some months ago, Tony was jealous – despite the fact she had over five weeks of vacation and overtime to use up time ran out.

Ziva knew where Tim had gone on holiday. Tony knew Ziva knew and that she was loving every second of being able to hold it over his head. That smug little grin of hers was aimed at him right now, he could feel it.

* * *

Ziva's mouth was open, the color gone from her face.

Tony, who had been about to make a wise crack about fish and gaping, frowned and followed her lone of sight to the TV.

He shrugged. Nothing different there. Just the new, like always.

He turned back to Ziva in time to see her bolt to her chair - sending it rolling to hit the partition - and dash to the TV. She turned on the sound.

"We now bring you further details on the containment anomaly at Jurassic World,"

"Sounds exciting. Up close and personal with a-"

"Shhh," Ziva waved a hand at him.

"Ah, Ziva my dear I have brought this report that Jeth-"

"Ducky, please, quiet," Ziva didn't even look towards their stunned ME, and only reached for the controls and turned up the volume further.

What was wrong with her? She never spoke like that to Ducky. No one ever spoke like that to Ducky. Well…Gibbs maybe.

"What has got your attention?" Ducky mumbled, coming around the desk to stand beside Tony.

"Beats me, she gone a bit crazy I think,"

"Will you be quiet!" Ziva turned from the TV for a split second to hiss at them and then turned back to the screen, the banner at the base of the shot now telling them the number of people injured and known deaths.

"Ziva, it is tragic and all, but this has nothing to do with us, maybe if they call in the Navy to help with the-"

"Tony," she turned to him, her face set in annoyance which was now brinking on rage, "that," she pointed a finger at the TV, "is where Tim, has gone on vacation,"

"Hey!" Tony didn't even feel the strike to the back of his head, although he did jerk slightly, more from reflex than anything else, "Get to work!"

"Boss…" he began.

"Work DiNozzo"

"But Boss,"

"Gibbs!"

"Jethro!"

* * *

All of them shouting at Gibbs finally got through to him and he looked at the shocked, pale faces od his team and old friend. Even Ziva was white and Ducky's usual calm demeanor was looking anything but.

Tony pointed to the TV and ignoring the gathering crowd about their station he turned his attention to the television. It was a news feed.

"What you are seeing now is footage from the park. Some viewers may find the following footage disturbing,"

Grainy, jumpy camera footage appeared on the screen, pieced together from phone cameras and security feeds by the looks of things.

Jurassic World. Gibbs' mind supplied. He had never been one for dinosaurs but even he (with his limited interest in these things) had heard of the gene manipulation and the resurrection of the giant creatures.

The jumpy footage showed screaming and running holiday goers being swooped down upon by massive winged dinosaurs. They cringed as more than one tourist was dropped again with what anything of them could imagine was a sickening crunch.

The video was cut short and went back the news anchor.

"We have heard that the Island is now in the process of being evacuated and whe-" she stopped talking and her hand went to the earwig. She paused, a look of concentration creasing her forehead.

"We have more footage from the Park. New information leads us to believe that there was a massive containment breach and that the new exhibit rumored to be unveiled in some weeks was the cause of all of this, we now have live footage here from the main street of the park,"

"Some viewers may find this footage disturbing,"

"Jethro," Gibbs turned to Ducky and looked at the doctor. He looked old and haggard, his face drawn and eyes heavy, "Timothy went to that Island for her vacation,"

Gibbs' heart froze in his chest.

Tim.

The technician from the news channels finally got the footage up and there were gasps from behind him.

"That's Tim,"

They watched as a figure of a woman along with a man and two children were surrounded by dinosaurs. She had her arms around the children, holding them behind her. Her head was turning from left to right over and over as she struggled to keep the animals in her line of sight.

The footage was grainy but Gibbs could clearly see that his agent had been through the wars. Was that a trick of the camera, or was she bleeding.

Gibbs forced himself to look away from Tim and study the rest of the shot.

The two kid - one a teen, one somewhat younger - were cowering behind her, there was a door behind them. Why weren't they running? The door burst open under the weight of another predator. That was why.

The man - he looked familiar, when had he seen him before - was standing in front of them, a gun in his hand, his arms outstretched in a none threatening way.

Why the hell wasn't he shooting?

Not daring to breath, Gibbs watched along with everyone else as the man reached towards the once extinct animal and removed something from its head.

Then all hell broke loose when a larger, scarier and much angrier animal appeared on the scene, sending one of the small creatures flying with a swipe of its head.

Gibbs struggled to keep sight of his agent through the chaos. He thought he had spotted her, only to discover that it was another woman - where had she come from? - and then he spotted her as the not-as-good-as-his tech in the newsroom discovered how to switch to a different camera.

The smaller dinosaurs - which had appeared quite big enough before the other one made an appearance - were launching themselves at the larger one while the man circled them, firing from a rifle. But he wasn't alone in this. Tim too was circling from the other side, firing from her own weapon.

Seeing this there were some 'whoops' and whistles from the ever growing crowd. Gibbs had a feeling that some of them had forgotten that what they were watching was actually happening. It wasn't a movie. They were watching what could potentially be Tim's last moments alive.

* * *

 **Tada. Talk about a super-duper quick update. It almost wasn't too. My internet browser froze up earlier and I thought it was going to be a re-set job. Thankfully nothing so drastic was required. :)  
**

 **Next chapter will be a flashback (SORRY, in all honesty I HATE when shows do that but it just kind of happened) to Tim heading out to the island.**

 **Have a nice night everyone.**


	22. Welcome to Jurassic World Part 2

**Welcome to Jurassic World**

2 Days Earlier

"Where I am going is none of your business, Tony," Tim told her ever nosy team mate, ignoring the way he was perched on the side of her desk.

One thing she was getting very close to not ignoring though was the way he was swinging his leg back and forth so that he was hitting the side of her chair with his toe and then the side of her desk with his heel. Thump, bump. Thump, bump. Thump, bump.

She continued to type.

He continued to pester.

And swing his leg.

Would she cause permanent damage if she stabbed him with her pen?

She had been spending way too much time with Ziva of her first thought of dealing with Tony was too cause him bodily injury. So tempting though.

"Oooh. A secret. I love a good secret,"

 _Just not one that is kept from you._

"But you know you can tell me anything Probie, and I am hurt that you obviously feel that you can't tell me you are going to Florida on your vacation,"

Tim finished what she was typing and looked up at him, not impressed.

"Good try, but no cigar, Tony,"

"Damn it!" Tony finally got his butt of her desk - taking several loose sheets of paper with him - and stalked to his own desk.

Tim sighed and pushed herself away from her desk to recover the paper now littering the floor between their areas. Could he act anymore like a child if her tried.

She couldn't help but smile though as she swept up the paper that had her itinerary printed on it. The one she had prepared to give to Ziva. After all, just because she didn't want Tony knowing her business, it did not mean that Ziva had been kept in the dark. All he would have needed to do was search underneath the financial reports on her desk, instead of raiding her bag when he thought she wasn't looking and he would have known everything from the flight number to her ferry times.

* * *

"Yes, I'll be there," Tim assured her caller, her cell phone lodged between her shoulder and her chin as she continued to pack the few last minute items that she needed.

The last case - being true to form - had gone on forever and she had only made it home with a few hours to spare before heading for her flight. That was if the flights weren't grounded with the snow. It wasn't that heavy yet so she prayed that any delays would be minimal, at least until she reached her destination. There would be worse things that being stuck on a tropical island for a few more days than expected because of the weather.

"Good, I'll be waiting for you at the dock,"

Tim 'mmhmmed' in answer and continued to sort through her cosmetics bag.

"Will I need bug-repellent? Do they come big too?" Tim had no intention of spending her vacation swollen up and itchy with bug-bites.

"They sell it in the shops,"

Tim looked at the green bottle in her hand and shrugged, throwing it back into her cosmetics bag along with soup, shampoo and a face cloth.

"I'll pack it anyway," she mumbled.

"Stop worrying will you, this place is like a town on its own. If you forget anything you won't be without it for long,"

"I know, I know, I just like to be prepared,"

* * *

So, going from the snowy streets of Washington to a sun drenched equatorial island was a little bit weird for her to get her head roudn she would admit.

And she knew she had forgotten something.

Sunglasses!

Damn it all to hell!

Squinting against the sun she held up an arm across her eyes and scanned the milling crowd stretched out before her, she craned her neck occasionally to try and see over heads. The path was filled with her fellow passengers disembarking the ferry and - no. There was one woman - who was wearing sun glasses! - facing the boat and holding onto a tablet with names on it. Tim went past her and couldn't help but scan the names. Zach and Gray Mitchell. Hmm. Brothers maybe?

 _Turn off the investigator brain, Tim. Sheesh._

She continued on along the path, hoping she wouldn't be on the mono-rail before she spotted him, when she saw him.

Leaning as casual as you like against the 'You Are Here' sign, was Owen Grady.

Tim began to fiddle with the strap of the small bag looped over her shoulder - the rest of her luggage had gone on to the hotel - and took a deep breath.

She walked on.

He obviously hadn't seen her as he continued to look through the oncoming people for her and it wasn't until she waved somewhat shyly at him that he stopped and stared at her.

Nerves flooded her as he stared and then a grin came to his lips. An honest to goodness honest happy smiled. She had done that. Relief flooded her. Coming here wasn't a mistake after all.

He came at her, arms out wide and wrapped her up in a hug so tight she gasped out a laugh.

"I thought you'd forgotten about me," she told him, returning the hug.

"Never," he replied with mock hurt, pulling away from her and holding her by the shoulders for a moment.

Tim felt weak with relief.

This was the first time in months that they had seen each other.

True to his promise he had kept in contact with he and when he had been able he had told her was his job entailed. They spoke on the phone and she even convinced him to video call but they both lived busy lives - him training predators, and she catching people that should be fed to them - the without her realizing it, weeks and then months had gone past since their last proper discussion.

Did he still feel the same way about her? Did he-

His lips met hers and her brain stopped working.

Her body didn't however as she moved in closer to him, her body thrilling at the weight of his hand resting on her hip and the other on her lower back.

Without her knowledge of how they got there she found her arms around his neck, holding him to her.

Slowly, their kiss came to a natural conclusion, and she was left struggling to breath steadily as he smiled down at her.

"Welcome to Jurassic World, Miss McGee,"

* * *

 **Tada!**

 **First of all, thank you all SO SO much for sticking with this collection, I am very sorry that updates haven't been as regualr as with the first collection *hangs head in shame*.**

 **Second, lets see if I can keep this winning streak going! :)**

 **So, Tim is on the Island, what will happen between now and what we know is waiting for her. Dun dun duuuuun! Wait and see. ;) And lets face it, we have all packed and double packed and still forgotten something. Gift shop to the rescue!**

 **Right, I will leave it there before this A/N gets anymore silly.**

 **Hope you enjoyed this update.**

 **Take care everyone. :)**


	23. Welcome to Jurassic World Part 3

**Welcome to Jurassic World Part 3**

"You could have stayed with me you know?"

Tim turned from the window that looked out onto the Main Street and met Owen's eyes.

"I know,"

"The view is a hell of a lot better than this, the bungalows on the side of the lake,"

"Owen…" Tim trailed off.

He had offered her bed and board at his home, but how could she tell him that she didn't trust herself. Tim was a born thinker. She didn't like rushing into things - well, unless she was pointing a gun at someone anyway - and how could she tell him that their nerve sizzling kisses where the reason she didn't trust herself to live under the same roof as him for a night never mind over a week?

She didn't want to do something she would regret and say 'thanks, but no thanks' to his offer was one step in the right direction.

Slow was the magic word.

"Ok, ok, I won't bring it up again," he held up his palms to her in surrender.

"Thank you,"

"I do have something for you though," he reached into a slightly bulging pocket and pulled out a small box.

Tim narrowed her eyes but couldn't help but smile slightly at the gleam in his eyes.

What was he playing at.

Tims heart froze painfully in her chest when he stepped closer to her and smoothly dropped to one knee at her feet.

He held up the box.

Tim kept quiet. What was he doing?

"I had to do a lot of thinking about this, but I decided it was the right thing to do,"

His serious expression turned cheeky as he popped open the box to reveal a Jurassic World armband.

He laughed as she pushed at his shoulder and he stood up plucking the armband easily from the box and throwing the empty carton onto the bed. He swooped up her arm and slipped it onto her wrist, tightening the band to fit snuggly against her skin.

"No waiting in line for you," he smiled, raising her hand to his lips and pressing a kiss to the pulse point just below the band.

She batted at his shoulder ineffectively with her free hand.

"You're an ass,"

All he did was chuckle.

* * *

"You'll have to hold of on using the VIP access for a while,"

Tim swallowed her coffee and lowered the cup back to the table. As an apology for scaring the crap out of her with his non-proposal stunt she had insisted he take her for a caffeine fix.

"Why?"

"I have something extra-special in mind for you today," he took a drink of his own coffee, looking at her over the rim of his mug.

"Really?" she drew out the word suspiciously.

"Yup," he leaned back in the chair, looking smug, "How could you like to see a demonstration,"

Tim froze in lifting her mug and placed it back on the table.

She knew what Owen did at the park and the animals that he worked with. Was he being serious.

"You mean…"

"Yip,"

"I can watch,"

"Sure can," his smile was broadening at her shock.

"When can we leave?" Tim couldn't stop herself from leaning forward, the excitement racing through her needing an outlet.

* * *

Well, that was exciting.

Tim hopped off the back of the souped up golf cart Owen had commandeered to get them to the Raptor enclosure.

"Usually I get around on my bike," he had explained while checking a long line of them in an 'Employees Only' zone, "But it's back at my place, I'll finish it today,"

It had been a bumpy but thoroughly enjoyable ride through the sections of the park that normally visitors were banned from.

Tim looked up at the high walls and fences of the enclosure and then along at the trees, thick with leaves and branches.

It was gorgeous.

Yes, this setting suited Owen Grady far better than any city or concrete covered base ever could.

"I'm running a scent drill," Owen explained, reaching out a hand to her.

She took it and he lead her towards the enclosure and up the metal steps.

Tim looked down into the front of the enclosure and then up again to study the walkway that surrounded it and then cut across the middle twice to form an X. She turned around and looked through the bars of the cage like structure that sat like a growth attached to the main hexagon.

"Some set up you have here," she mumbled in awe, "How does your security work?" she asked out of curiosity.

"My girls are smart, I just have to be smarter," there was no sense of boasting in his tone, he was being deadly serious.

Tim understood the seriousness of the situation. He was working with animals that could rip out his throat without even trying after all. Quiet a step up from dogs.

* * *

Tim was impressed. How could she be anything but as she had watched four deadly animals respond to Owen's commands and at his order stop mid hunt. Tim was very firmly on Team Piglet (had been since she had heard it's first desperate squeal and snuffling oink) and was glad that the pig had made it to safety.

The power of the clicker.

She stayed where she was - not wanting to get in the way - and watched as Owen ans Barry where approached by someone. She saw the way their expression shut down and bodies tensed slightly. They did not like this man. She watched the way he sauntered and postured and thought she didn't like him much either.

They disappeared from her line of sight after a moment and with nothing else to do she turned all of her focus onto the gorgeous animals in the pen. They were nipping at one another and one looked to be chasing its own tale as it turned in a circle. It was so easy to be lulled into thinking they weren't as dangerous as they actually were.

She was reminded quickly enough.

"Pig loose!"

Poor Piglet.

Tim watched as with graceful, deadly precision the running pig was plucked effortlessly from the ground by a running Raptor.

Tim's pulse jolted with the pain of whiplash as at the same time a body was swept from the catwalk and landed on its back in the paddock.

The other Raptors straightened and she watched in frozen horror as they began to close in on the man.

Next thing Owen was in there with four extremely ticked off sets of teeth.

If they didn't kill him she would.

 **They winning streak continues. Oh yeah. *Happy dance***

 **Next up, Tim and Owen at the bungalow *eyebrow wiggle* and then the craziness that is the Indominus Rex.**

 **I hope you are all having a good Saturday. Take care.**

 **:)**


	24. Welcome to Jurassic World Part 4

**Welcome to Jurassic Park**

Well, he survived.

Tim wasn't sure yet if this was a good thing for the creep she had seen speaking to him before people went crash landing into dinosaur paddocks. Owen had looked ready to feed the smug jerk to his girls without a moments hesitation if the look she had seen Owen throw his way before they had left was anything to go by.

Tim had forced herself to stay quiet in front of Barry as the man gave them a lift.

"Nice to meet you, Tim," Barry smiled at her as she slipped from the back of the jeep.

"You too," she returned the smile, closed the door and stood to the side as the two men exchanged words.

Years of NCIS had her itching to draw closer and listen to the conversation, anything to find out what the stranger from the enclosure was after. That guy was bad news.

"So," she crossed her arms over her chest as the car drove away, "Run towards deadly dinosaurs on a regular basis do you?" she only just resisted the urge to tap her foot.

Damn it. He was doing that bashful smile and neck rub thing that he did.

"Yeah…about that…first time actually,"

"Unbelievable," she mumbled.

"But hey, I'm alive, mt girls know I'm too tough to eat. They'd break a took on me,"

Tim tried hard to keep her face straight, she really did. But she failed. Smiling and chuckling against her will she shook her head and dropped her arms.

"You're an idiot,"

He came towards her and swept her into his arms. They overbalanced slightly, swaying from one foot to the other in an impromptu dance until they both regained their balance.

Tim giggled into Owen's neck and turned in his arms, a kiss he was aiming for her forehead landing on her ear.

She shivered slightly as his breathe tickled across her skin.

The view that met her eyes was breathtaking. The sun glittered off the water and she could hear slicking of birds. And if she stayed quite enough…was that the sound of distant dinosaurs? It was.

And then there was the house. If you could call it that?

There was a trailer with what could pass as a house built onto it. It was a large shed really, with step leading up to.

She studied the various tools and cannisters that surrounded the area, quickly spotting the bike that had obviously been abandoned mid-fix. Some clothes fluttered slightly int he breeze from their spot over the hand rail.

And in the background an extinct lizard bellowed.

Tim liked it here.

"Mi casa es su casa,"

* * *

Tim sat on the steps, a bottle of coke in one hand, her fingers damp with the condensation from the bottle and watched as Owen tinkered with the bike.

She judged his progress by the amount of cursing coming from his bent head. It had decreased over the past ten minutes so things must be looking up. She hoped so anyway. If not she would be calling someone for a ride back to hoel.

Leaning her head back slightly she sighed contentedly and closed her eyes. She could easily get used to this. Then she thought about it for a moment. No she couldn't. Even now she felt lopsided without a weapon on her hip. No wonder Gibbs didn't make it that long after he quit. No sorry, retired.

 _Stop it!_

She was not going to think about work. She was going to soak up as much sun as she could - now that she had got used to it and the heat (almost) - and enjoy herself as much as she could.

The sound of a vehicle pulling up was the only thing that had her opening her eyes and she blinked to clear her vision.

* * *

Tim stayed quite while Owen and his visitor spoke. Other than throwing a look her way and lowering her voice - hadn't stopped Tim from hearing 'new attraction' being mentioned though - the woman had paid her no attention, not even when she walked back to her jeep.

"Friendly lady you've got there," she followed Owen up the steps and into the house.

"Yeah, she's a bit uptight, she runs the place," Owen was searching through a drawer for something.

The first thing that had caught her attention was the neatness of the place. To the untrained eye things looked a little muddled but for Tim it was clear to see that everything was where is needed to be and he was doing the best with the small space he had. Navy living in practice, she supposed some habits were hard to break.

"Just going to grab a quick shower," he shot her an apologetic look and she waved it off.

She heard the sound of the water running and looked around.

She knew from his earlier tour that the tin-can of a camper was what served as a kitchen and the shower was supplied by a tank that collected rain water from the roof. There was a a bed that served as a sofa too and a one chair that sat tucked into a desk that was covered in books and papers - from the wired she could see she was sure that a laptop lay under their somewhere too.

Several knives lay on a small table to the side of the bed/sofa and her fingers itched to pick one up and examine it, Gibbs rule floating through her mind.

The sound of the shower still going she gave into her curiosity and reached for the smallest one - about the length of a pencil - and pulled it gently from the sheath.

She nodded her head appreciatively.

Not bad. Of course she (and the rest of the team) tended to go for something a little less flashy, something that could be hidden on their person. She knew that one of Tony's favorites slipped into a belt buckle.

She turned the blade around, twisting it this way and that, allowing the sun to catch it. She blinked a few times when she realized she was staring blindly at the shining metal.

"Rule two right?" Tim nearly dropped the knife and spun about to find Owen showered, changed and rubbing at his still damp hair with a towel.

He pointed at the knife in her hand - she loosened her grip, only just realizing she had tightened her fist as a reflex.

"Isn't it one of your bosses rules?"

Tim nodded.

"Not two though. Its 9 - we think, they tend to change sometimes - 'never go anywhere without a knife',"

Sadly, in order to avoid being rugby tackled by airport security her knife was at home.

"Good rule that," his face disappeared as he gave his hair one last vigorous rub and then threw the towel in a small hamper by the bathroom door.

She placed the knife back with the others only to have him lift it up again. He took it from the sheath and flipped it. Catching it by the blade and them flipping it again to catch it by the handle. He placed it back in the sheath and handed it to her.

"Keep it while you're here, it might some in handy,"

She looked between his outstretched hand and him a few times before taking it.

"Thanks,"

She studied the size and saw it was a little too big to fit in her customary place - down the side of her boot (or in this case sock) - and after a seconds thought she pupped the metal stud and looped it into the strap on the top of her trouser meant to hold her belt in place.

"So what is rule number 2?"

She glanced up into his smiling face.

Tim smiled back and wriggled her fingers at him.

"Always wear gloves at a crime scene,"

* * *

 **I was doing so well with my winning streak of posting too... oh well, at leat the gap wasn't so long this time ;)  
**

 **I hope you all had a good weekend and are enjoying your week so far.**

 **Please let me know what you think :)**

 **Next up will be the big break out.**

 **Take care. :)**


	25. Welcome to Jurassic World Part 5

**Welcome to Jurassic World Part 5**

Owen and his visitor were having a not so subtle hissing argument through the jeep window.

It boiled down to one thing. Owen wanted to bring Tim along, the lady wanted to leave her behind.

"She doesn't have to see anything. She's my guest, I'm on the rota for being off I would like to remind you, I will not just drop her when you whistle,"

"This is not something that just anyone is to be privy too, Mr Grady,"

Owen blew a raspberry at this comment and Tim thought she had better voice an opinion before Owen got himself fired by the boss lady.

"Look, you can drop me at the park and I can wonder about for a bit, I don't mind," Owen stepped away from the window to reveal the red-head and they both looked at her.

"Thank you, Miss-" the woman trailed off.

"McGee, call me Tim,"

"Thank you, Tim. See, Mr Grady, now if you could get into the-"

"Look, Claire, she's a FED, she knows how to keep quiet about things,"

Well, thanks for that Owen, now she felt like she had grown a third eye or something with the way that Claire was staring at her. Appraising her. Tim was used to it, that quick look up and down as someone tried to imagine her holding a gun or something equally FED-ish.

Owen winked at her.

"She might even have a pointer or two about the top secret whatever you got going on,"

* * *

Tim sat quietly in the back seat, trying to vanish into the upholstery. It wasn't working.

Owen had gotten his way and Claire had given in and allowed her to tag along on the trip.

Awkward, thats what this was. Very very awkward.

Owen either didn't know, or didn't care as he chatted away to her from the front passenger seat - he had offerer it to her but she sure as hell wasn't sitting next to the very annoyed woman behind the wheel - pointing out paths so overgrown she could hardly make them out but had apparently been part of the old park.

This could very well turn out to be one of the longest drives of her life.

* * *

Tim jumped out the vehicle and breathed in deeply, she didn't care if work men were banging about, this was the most restful spot on the planet after the frigid drive she had just endured.

Owen had kept up the steady flow of chatter while Tim could hear the creak of the steering wheel in Claire's grip and see the tenseness in her back.

She couldn't blame the other woman. She had a job to do after all, and if Tim were in her place she would not appreciate a spanner being put in her plans.

"I'll be as quick as I can, OK," Owen said, coming to stand in front of her.

"Take your time, I'll aaah…" Tim looked around. There wasn't really much she could do, "I'll just hover,"

He pressed a kiss to her forehead and walked away with Claire.

—

Not ten minutes after Tim had watched the impeccably dressed red-head tear away in her jeep she watched in frozen horror as what she had taken for a wall a moment ago began to open.

Now, Tim was no expert on these things but she was 99% sure that an enclosure with walls that high had them for a damn good reason and that reason would mean opening the door was a big no-no.

Her mouth slightly open in dumb surprise she gaped as a man squeezed himself through the gap before the door had even opened fully and ran - just leaving the door to continue to open.

Then she saw it through the gap.

The teeth were the first thing she saw, the teeth and the size. She had seen pictures of the t-rex and this was no t-rex.

And then her eyes gravitated down, down, dow- Owen!

He was running towards the door…it was starting to close. Why was it closing? He was going to be trapped in there.

Without thought Tim started to run towards the enclosure, cursing the boredom that had sent her wandering further away than intended. She would be able to keep the door open. All she needed to do was get to the panel. The part of her brain that was actually thinking rationally told her to face facts. If Owen didn't get out the door, he wouldn't be getting out at all. The rest of her brain told rationality to take a hike.

Tim just made it to the side of a truck when she saw Owen clear the door. She stopped running, panting slightly. The animal was coming after him. The door wasn't going to close in time.

She stood for a seconds. Just long enough for Owen to spot her and then she dropped and rolled.

Not long after, a shower of dirt was sent up next to the truck as Owen followed her example, skidding and rolling under the vehicle.

She didn't need him to lift a finger to his lips to know she should stay quiet, but nodded her understanding all the same.

Her lungs were shuddering in fright with each inhale and exhale.

She could feel the thuds of the animals large body moving step by step through her whole frame.

Which side would it come out on? Left? Right?

Tim could taste the metallic tang of blood in her mouth as her teeth dug into her cheek as she fought to stay quiet.

The sudden crash of another car landing next to them had her flinching and she moved ever so slightly to see what was happening.

If her teeth hadn't been occupied with biting her cheeks and keeping her mouth shut she would have squealed as she watched the man who had run out of the paddock first vanish into the jaws of the massive animal.

Just like that the man was gone.

No gun shots or bullet wounds. Just one big bite and that was it.

For a split second she felt Owen freeze and then he was all movement.

He turned onto his back and pulled his knife. Out of habit she followed his example, quickly finding it where she had attached it at her waist

She watched his eyes flicker over the underside of the truck and knew what he was doing. She had heard the inhale of breath the dinosaur had made before the car had gone flying. Scent was going to be their downfall.

She picked a pipe just as he did and easily sliced through it with the knife.

Tim held her breath for a moment, hoping it had not been the fuel line - passing out from the fumes right now would not be a good thing - but it wasn't. The sweet smell of coolant assaulted her nose as she spilled as much of the dripping liquid onto her as she could.

With her heart beating in her throat somewhere Tim lay perfectly still as Owen slowly took her hand, threaded his fingers through hers and squeezed gently.

* * *

 **Dun dun duuuuun. :)**

 **I have been half asleep while typing this but I was determined to get it out tonight.**

 **Thank you so much for all of your wonderful comments. I really hope you all continue to enjoy mu randomness.**

 **Take Care.**

 **:)**


	26. Welcome to Jurassic World Part 6

**Welcome to Jurassic World - Part 6**

The breath of the giant beast still hung in the air. A mix of fresh blood and rotten meat. Tim concentrated on her breathing. She was not going to vomit, she was not going to vomit.

"Are you OK?"

The sound of Owen's breathy words made her blink. Her eyes feeling gritty. She hadn't dared to move or blink since from the corner of her eye she had seen the massive head come down to ground level, mouth open like it was tasting the air.

She had to force herself to unclench her jaw - her teeth aching - and speak.

"Yeah," she whispered, the slight amount of fumes from the fluid covering them making her voice even tighter, "You?"

The already bone breaking grip on her hand tightened even more.

"Just fine,"

She turned her head in time to see him take in and let out a deep breath.

"So that was the new exhibit?"

He turned his head to look at her.

"Yip,"

"Huh," Tim just looked at him for a bit. Her mind freezing under the knowledge."I'm no expert but I don't think it was a good idea,"

"Nope,"

"I mean, that thing was huge,"

"Yip,"  
Silence fell again and she rolled her head back so she was looking at the sliced rubber tube she had to thank for being alive. She took a deep breath. The first she had drawn since seeing the door to the enclosure sliding open. That was all that was needed for the hysteria to take a foothold.

Tim began to giggle. It started of as a tickling feeling in her throat and grew from there.

Owen's own chuckle joined hers and he released her hand only to roll into his side and wrap her in his arms. His face buried in her neck she could feel the breath of every chuckle that burst from him.

It took a minute or two for Tim to get herself under control again and to breath properly. Her chest shuddered as she forced herself to breath deeply and evenly. In and out. In and out.

When had she covered her eyes with her arm?

She couldn't remember, but she lowered it now and to her surprise it came away damp. She scrubbed at her eyes with dirty fingers, sweeping away the last of any sneaky tears that she had shed during her giggles.

"We're alive," she told the rubber tube.

She could feel Owen nod his head against her and then press a kiss to her skin before drawing away slightly.

He looked down at her.

"Yes we are,"

* * *

Tim looked on in horror as the Asset Containment team were slaughtered one my one. There life signs on the screen going from erratic in their panic to flat lined in moments. The camera footage still being fed through to the room was jumpy but crystal clear as she watched men fly through the air to land in trees - her imagination providing the snapping of spines - the speakers filling with their cries of pain and panic.

Tim shook her head in disbelief. She knew why Claire had put her foot down when Owen had barged into the room with her close at his heals. This had been her show of strength. She was making it clear that she could make the decisions and handle anything that came her way. Well this time she had been wrong and she had cost those men and women their lives by sending them to face a creature they were not equipped to deal with.

Non-lethal weapons? Tim could only presume that Claire had seen the animal up close - although not quite as up close as Tim and Owen had not too long ago - surely she knew what it was capable of doing?

From her vantage point at the back of the room she watched as Owen prowled back and forth in front of the screens like a caged lion. Explaining the animals behavior.

How could they all be so calm and slow about dealing with this?

Owens didn't raise his voice as he spoke. The initial anger calming down into something cooler, deadlier.

These people were nuts! She had seen the damage the animal had caused. It had swallowed a man in one bite! It had just taken out a highly trained team made up of - she could only assume - ex-service men and women, and they were worrying about the park not opening again if they got everyone off the island. Absolutely insane. Get everyone to safety and worry about the stock market later!

They didn't listen to Owen and she watched as he swiped a hand angrily across the top of a workstation knocking small figurine from their spots as he walked towards her.

She could just make out his words to Simon Masrani when he paused on his way to her and they made her shiver.

"I would have a word with your people in the lab. That thing out there… that's no dinosaur,"

He held out his hand towards her and she took it without thought, stepping into the elevator with him and standing close at his side. The last thing her eyes focused on was the row of flat lines that had once been heart beats.

The door slid noiselessly shut.

* * *

"There was nothing you could have done," she spoke softly, the tension in Owen's shoulders making her own back ache at the sight of it, "You did what you could to help them,"

"It wasn't enough though," Owen's voice was hard but his hand continued to hold hers gently as the doors to the elevator opened and he pulled her onto the ground floor.

"Where are we going?" she asked, as they weaved around tourists who were staring through the glass walls at the working scientists. She had been looking forward to doing just that, but it looked like her vacation was taking a turn she hadn't been expecting.

"We are finding you a way of this island,"

It took her a moment or two for her brain to make sense of his words and when she did she stopped walking so quickly her hand slid from his his and he kept moving forward a few steps.

He stopped and turned, a frown on his face.

"Tim-"

"I'm not going anywhere, Owen," she told him firmly, not giving him a chance to get a word in.

"Tim, listen-"

"No," she stepped forward and poked him hard in the chest with a finger, "I am not going anywhere, and you had better get used to it,"

He thought she was going to let him pack her off. Well, he had another thing coming. She could shoot a gun with the best of them and was not going to leave the island when she knew she would be leaving twenty thousand others in danger. No sir.

He just stood, his eyes wide and mouth agape.

"Well," she huffed a breath, "Now that we have that sorted out, lead the way,"

Gradually his mouth closed and his lips stretched into a smile.

"You are something else, you know that,"

* * *

 **Hi everyone!**

 **I hope you have all had a lovely weekend and that the coming week will treat you well.**

 **Thank you so much for the continuing feedback for these stories, I am so glad you are all enjoying them still!**

 **Take care everyone.**

 **Next up will be the hunt for the boys.**

 **:)**


	27. Welcome to Jurassic World Part 7

**Welcome to Jurassic Park - Part 7**

"Owen, I need you,"

Tim was brought up short by a tug on her shirt and she turned to watch Claire walk towards them - Tim felt a twinge of envy nip at her when she say how put-together the woman still looked despite everything going to hell.

Owen looked at her. She looked at own. His eyes widened in a 'what the hell?' way and she shrugged. What was the woman doing chasing after them - well, Owen - when she had been glad to see the back of him not all that long ago.

Owen turned back to Claire.

"Okaaay," he stretched out the word, not knowing just what he was wanted for.

Claire's eyes darted between Owen and Tim.

Tim realized that despite appearances this woman was panicked.

"I need your help," Claire launched into her explanation, her voice shaking as she spoke, "My nephews, they're out in the valley and if anything-"

Claire trailed off as Owen took her by the arm and led her from the middle of the crowd where she had caught up to them and to the less busy edge, Tim followed his lead, weaving around the gaping holiday goers.

She glance around just as she had seen Owen do a moment ago and saw that he had taken them out of view of the cameras. A force of habit she supposed.

"How old?" he asked.

 _Oh dear._

Tim watched as Claire visibly floundered at the question. Her mouth moving to speak but nothing coming out.

Finally she seemed to settle on something and held out her hand to demonstrate their heights as she spoke about 'high school age'.

 _Oh dear._

Tim could see that her eyes were beginning to look suspiciously glassy and her hand was trembling where she was holding it up.

"You don't know how old your nephews are?"

The stricken look on the womans face when she realized her only answer to that question was an obvious and painful yes went straight to Tim's heart and she took this as her que to join in the conversation.

"Owen," she hissed in some annoyance at his less than tactful words and she stepped forward, elbowing him in the side as she went. He hissed but stayed quite otherwise.

"We'll find them, don't you worry," she smiled, speaking as calmly as she could and switching in her NCIS brain.

So much for leaving work at home.

Information. They needed information.

"Now what are their names?"

"Um-ah-Zach and Gray," she woman was breathing in gasps.

Tim stayed calm and smiled at her encouragingly. She drew in several deep breaths of her own and to her relief Claire began to mimic it, calming down steadily.

Zach and Gray? Why were they familiar?

"Zach and Gray Mitchell they're my sister's boys,"

Mitchell. It fell into place as Tim remembered the sign she had seen being held when she had disembarked the boat.

"Alright, good," Tim kept the calm voice going practicing on the woman the same techniques she had used and seen used for years when dealing with victims and witnesses, "When was the last time you heard from them?"

"Ten minutes ago, maybe a little more, they are out in the valley, they are in a gyro-sphere and the reception wasn't too good, I don't know why they didn't come in with the others,"

So she knew who they were, where they were. Now what did they look like?

Before she could ask Owen stepped back into the conversation.

"Look, Claire, we'll find them, we'll grab a jeep and head to the valley,"

* * *

Tim sat in the back of the jeep, the spare riffle across her lap - not that it shot anything deadlier than a tranquilizer but it was better that nothing.

Despite Owens best efforts to dissuade her Claire had insisted on coming along and was currently in the front passenger seat continually trying to get hold of her nephews.

Tim knew that after what they had just seen the woman was even more frantic over the safety of her family. Tim still felt cold with shock at the sight of the slaughtered Apatosaurus in the field. Seeing that one mighty animal draw it's last breath had made her chest hurt.

She had seen the damage done. The bloody gouges down its side.

What chance did two young boys have?

* * *

"No, no, no,"

Tim stared wide eyes at the destroyed - and empty - gyro-sphere as Claire bent down to recover the smashed cell-phone.

Tim leaned into the vehicle and studied the seats .

Surely if they had been killed, plucked from the chairs by those teeth, there would be blood, even a little. And then she remembered the one bite it had taken for the worker at the paddock to be eaten nd thought better of her idea. It was a disconcerting thought that someone could just be snuffed from existence like that with nothing to show what had happened.

She kept her mouth shut. Claire was already freaking out enough as it was without her voicing her thoughts.

Tim was glad she had kept quiet when Owen pointed to the ground - foot prints were clear to see in the muddy woodland floor.

"Hey," Claire stopped staring at the broken phone in her hand and looked back to Owen, "They made it out,"

The followed the tracks to the edge of the wood and then across a field to the top of a small waterfall.

Tim stood at the edge and looked down, it was quit a drop buy she guessed it was survivable.

She glanced to Owen who was looking between the drop and the massive footprint he was standing in, all the while Claire had visibly relaxed once she thought they had jumped.

Had they jumped?

Had they made it before the escaped animal had made it to the top of the waterfall and gobbled them up?

"Brave kids," Owen said, meeting Tim's eyes.

She read in his gaze the same doubt she was sure he could see in hers.

* * *

It took a bit of doing but once Tim put forward the argument that Claire was needed back in the control room to deal with whatever messes would need to be handled they eventually managed to convince Claire to head back.

"Do you think they're alive," Tim asked softly as she watched Claire drive away.

She gripped the riffle in her hand painfully tight, and then, realizing what she was doing she forced her fist to slacken slightly.

"No idea,"Owen breathed out heavily at her side.

While it was a true answer to her question it was not very reassuring.

"We'll head to the pool and see where the tracks lead from there,"

Tim nodded her head in agreement and turned to begin the trek back to the waterfall but was brought up short by Owen clearing his throat.

Tim recognized the universal signal for a man about to say something even he thought was stupid.

She turned back to face him.

"Look, Tim, maybe you ought to head back too, I can call Claire back, and you can go with her to the-"

Tim held up her hand to stop him.

"Not happening," she announced, turned back to face the direction of the waterfall and started walking.

After a few steps she glanced over her shoulder and smiled at him.

"Besides, if I don't come along who'll have your six?"

"Damn boss. Damn rules," she heard him mumble.

Tim couldn't help but giggle at this as she tried to think which of Gibbs rules would best suit this situation.

She had a feeling she would have to get her boss to add something about mad-scientists and gene splicing to his repertoire.

* * *

 **Hello everyone.**

 **Happy Friday! (Well it is actually Saturday here now).**

 **I hope the week has treated you all well and that you all enjoy the weekend.**

 **It is 00:42 at the moment in my neck of the woods so I apologize for any glaring errors I may have missed.**

 **I really hope you enjoyed this update. As always feedback is hugely appreciated.**

 **Take care.**

 **:)**


	28. Welcome to Jurassic World Part 8

**Welcome to Jurassic World - Part 8**

"Really?"

Owen looked up from the pile of dinosaur droppings, still covering his arms with it, an impish smile on his face and his gaze met hers over the small hill.

He nodded his head, eyes twinkling despite the seriousness of the situation.

"Really?"

Again he nodded his head.

"I stink of coolant and I can still smell the break fluid on you, and you are pasting yourself with that?" she pointed at the smelling pile.

Was that heat she could feel coming from it or was it her imagination.

Yuck.

"Better to be safe than sorry," he was still smiling at her expense.

Tim sighed and walked around the heap to behind Owen as he finished up .

He dug his hand into the filth again and turned to her. He looked up at her from his knees, holding out his hands.

"Ready?"

She braced herself, adjusting the gun on her shoulder and straightening her spine. This had to be one of the most disgusting things she had ever done - and that was saying a lot, what with her dealing with dead bodies on a fairly regular basis.

She held out her arms on either side of her - wishing she had been wearing something with sleeves.

"I'm all yours,"

His smile broadened and he stood, hands reaching for her.

"How would madame like her mud wrap today?"

"Ha ha,"

* * *

Tim trudged through the undergrowth behind Owen.

She was finally getting used to the disgusting smell of the dirt covering her arms and legs and nearly didn't notice it at all now.

They walked in silence, by some silent agreement not wanting to attract attention to themselves anymore than could be helped. It was bad enough that she tensed every time they snapped a twig.

Then she noticed something.

No birds. The noises that had filtered through the trees since they had started walking had stopped.

How long had there been no noise?

It was out there. She knew it. But where? The thing could all but turn invisible, they would never know where it was even if it was right next to them.

She drew in a lungful of air, long and deep.

Owen turned to her and held up a finger to his mouth. She nodded her head, staying quite as he walked the few steps that separated them.

Thud.

Was that her heart? It could be.

Thud.

She felt that one through the soles of her feet.

Owen grabbed her hand and took off. Tim followed and Owen let go of her hand to make running easier for them both once he was sure she was following him.

Thud.

This one was accompanied by the creaking and splintering of a tree trunk.

It was getting closer.

Tim struggled to continue running and not slip on the damp ground as they stared down an embankment and nearly ran right into the back of Owen when he skidded to a stop and made a sharp left.

Tim didn't doubt his decision no matter how bizarre the change in direction seemed and was glad she didn't when after a few steps he stopped again and ushered her into a rocky hollow in the embankment.

He came in after her and they huddled together, unable to do anything as they listened to the animal draw closer.

Tim struggled to control her breathing, willing her chest to relax.

She met Owen's eyes as her body shuddered with each breath. In and out, that was all it was. Rhythm and repetition. She kept he eyes on Owens. Not looking anywhere else, her hands tightening on his arms as the animal came closer.

Then she could hear it.

The snuffling breaths she had heard before.

It was on top of them. It was right there.

They remained as still as was possible and all of a sudden Tim became aware of all the things that made her want to move. The weight of the gun over her shoulder - the strap was pulling at her hair -, she was leaning funny - her knees were beginning to ache and tremble with the strain of staying put -, even her nose tickled.

She shut down her mind. Pushing all these things to the back of her mind. Owen's eyes, that was all that mattered. Nothing else was there.

The dinosaur breathed and rumbled above them. Deep breaths, shallow breaths and every kind of breath in between. It moved and it knocked down trees.

And then the thuds began to move away, the sound becoming less jarring, the tremors less violent. And then, nothing.

They remained still, breathing quietly, Tim's gaze never faltering.

Was she even blinking? She didn't know.

Tim let Owen make the first move, only shifting when he drew away from her. She followed him out of the hollow and stood next to him, peering over the roof of their hiding place.

She could see the path the dinosaur had taken from them. Trees - big and small - lay shattered amongst the foliage.

"Never trust someone with half a dozen letters after there name," she grumbled, finally deciding on a rule to add to the collection.

Owen chuckled beside her and wrapped an arm around her, squeezing her to him.

* * *

The sound of an engine spluttering to life and then moving away broke the silence and she looked to Owen, unable to stop herself from smiling at him.

The kids. It had to be the kids. They were alive. She wanted to dance and shout. Instead, she took of after Owen towards the noise.

"This is the old park," Owen explained as they ran along, there feet hitting paving occasionally instead of foliage.

They entered what once had been a garage, jeeps that had been brand new at the opening of the original park twenty years ago now lay abandoned and dusty, and there was an obvious gap in the ranks.

"Owen, is there a road close by?" she asked, hoping that the boys hadn't got themselves a ride only to be left lost in the wood.

"Yip," Owen set down a jump cable he had been studying, "And it goes straight back to the park,"

Thud.

Tim tensed and crouched, looking up as dirt fluttered down from the ceiling.

Not again.

* * *

 **Hi everyone,**

 **I hope you have all had a good weekend and that the coming week treats you well.**

 **Take care :)**


	29. Welcome to Jurassic World Part 9

**Welcome to Jurassic World - Part 9**

They ran.

Again.

Leaving the roaring dinosaur behind them in the remnants of the old visitors center. It had been so close. She had been able to hear the massive beast tasting the air, feel its hissing rumbles rattle through her own chest. She could smell its breath, feel the increase in temperature in the surrounding air for a moment.

She was sure they were going to die. Right there, with Owen looking at her, his eyes as wide as her, a finger pressed to his lips in a 'shushing' gesture, their backs pressed against the grill of the ancient jeep.

They had been too lucky back at the enclosure. It was bound to catch up with them sooner or later.

And that was going to be the moment.

She had been sure of it. Then she had heard it step away. Silence.

She had exchanged a relieved glance with Owen and they had both just breathed a sigh of relief when the massive head of the animal and broken through the garage roof. Her eyes had focused in on the teeth. Sharp and deadly and more than capable of tearing a person into pieces…

They got away though. And then were still running.

Owen grabbed hold of her hand as they cleared the steps, dragging her in the correct direction, the dinosaur screaming behind them.

They had to let Claire know what was happening.

* * *

Tim slowed to a jog, following Owen's example, and panted into the phone she was holding to her ear. The humidity lay heavy on her, making her breathing noticeably labored for the first time since this crazy day had started. Some vacation this was turning out to be.

She hated tropical islands!

"Hello, Owen," the panic strained voice shot through the speaker.

"Claire, it's Tim we-"

"Tim. Where are you? Have you found them?"

"Claire, its fine," Tim breathed, dragging a thick lung full of air into her body. It felt like soup. OK, she really needed to just get her breathing under control.

Stupid island. Stupid dinosaurs.

"They are on their way back to the park in a jeep. But listen, the Indominus is - "

"I know, we are tracking it from the old Park,"

What is it with this woman and not letting her finish her sentences.

Forcing herself to just stand for a moment she closed her eyes and took the full, deep breaths she needed to, and for the first time she noticed the sound of blades cutting through the air.

A helicopter?

* * *

Tim threw herself onto the ground, curling up as she felt the rush of air brush at her back as the pterodactyl pulled up from its attempt to grab her.

She felt Owen's hand resting between her shoulder blades, keeping her down on the ground for longer than she would have stayed if left to her own devices.

Finally the pressure on her back lessened and she felt him run his hand down her back and along her shoulders, following the bones and pressing in strategic places.

"Are you OK?" he was asking her, his hand sliding down her spine, "They didn't get you did they?"

She clambered to her knees, one hand on each thigh as she let out a gush of air, Owen hand now resting on the back of her neck.

"I'm fine,"

She looked him up and down, trying to spot any potential injuries he may be suffering from.

Adrenaline could cover a multitude of breaks after all.

"What about you?"

He answered her with a smile and stood up in one smooth movement and grasped hold of her hand to drag her to her feet.

She nearly flew from the ground with the force of his tug.

"I'm perfect," he smiled at her.

Tim rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"You wish,"

He chuckled and still holding her hand pulled her after him.

* * *

The joined up with the main road within five minutes to be greeted with panicking park staff. Owen wasted no time in commandeering an abandoned quad bike. Tim had hardly clambered on behind him when he took of, the wheels spinning momentarily before they found traction and they zipped away from the pandemonium.

* * *

Chaos.

Tim allowed herself a split second of shock and horror as she watched the giant winged dinosaurs - some as big as a person - swooping down from the sky and plucking visitors from the main street, more often than not to drop them again…from a great height.

"Stay behind me," Owen told her as he plucked a dart gun from a passing member of security.

Yeah, like that was going to happen.

Claire had called during the ride to tell them that the boys had been spotted at the very gate they had come in at. They couldn't be far away. She just hoped they had been smart enough to find cover somewhere.

She followed behind the security team as they lifted their weapons and began to shoot. She couldn't make out anything in the sea of panicked holiday goers and looked about for something to stand on. She needed to be taller than the chaotic crowd. Her desperate gaze landed on an abandoned lunch table and without thought she ran at it, ignoring the drinks and burgers she sent flying as she stood tall on the table.

She spun about. Looking down for a moment at the security team and Owen as they concentrated on firing at the ancient creatures, an island of calm in a sea of panic.

How was she supposed to see anyone in this mess?

She started to shout their names.

* * *

They had found them.

The boys by some miracle had heard her screaming their names over the crowd. She had spotted them in the crowd easily when they had paused in confusion, trying to figure out who she was.

Tim didn't know if they would have run to her if they had been left to their own devices but the decision had been taken out of their hands when a pterodactyl had spotted them and swooped down from the sky, gliding towards them with deadly purpose.

The boys had started to run for her and Tim's panic subsided slightly when she spotted the dart and saw the animal waver slightly. Of course the direction didn't change and once again her heart shot to her throat as the massive animal crashed to the ground, continuing forward, knocking people and chairs out of the way as it slid on, its beaked still aimed at the boys with deadly precision. And then the forward momentum thankfully stopped as it froze not even an inch from one of the boys.

Feeling sick and wobbly with relief Tim had looked down smiling weakly, only for her smile to fade entirely.

It took a moment for her mind to catch up with the scene that met her gaze.

Owen was flat on his back, wrestling with one of the dinosaurs, struggling to keep its snapping jaws from his face and throat.

The shock over she moved, jumping down from the table and searching the ground for something she could use.

The dart gun.

She picked it up, aimed and fired.

Maybe four (or was it five) darts was a bit much but it worked wonders for her tension. Feeling the weight of the weapon in her hands made her feel in control. Even if it was only for a moment.

She dropped the dart gun when Owen rolled the animal of him and she held out her hand to help him up.

And then, just like that, he was in his feet and kissing her, his hand sliding about her waist and pulling her close.

Hardly the appropriate time a part of her mind screamed.

But damn, could the man kiss!

* * *

 **Hi everyone.**

 **How are you all? I am so terribly sorry for the delay with this chapter (and well** **…all my updates if you read more than one of my stories). Life has been quite difficult and unpredictable of late and I am afraid that my stories have once again had to be placed on the back-burner.**

 **I hope that it won** **'t be so long between updates now but I can't make any promises.**

 **Take care everyone! :)**


	30. Welcome to Jurassic World Part 10

**Welcome to Jurassic World - Part 10**

Owen drew away from her and against her will she mirrored his movement with her own body. Leaning into his as he straightened and trying to maintain the contact between their lips.

Eventually they had to part though and Tim panted heavily as she looked up at him. The smug ass was grinning at her like the cat who got the cream, his eyes shining down mischievously into her own.

Before she could react - violently she had no doubt, as he tended to bring that out in her - a young voice drew her attention away from him.

"Uh…who are you?"

She shot around to face the boys. The elder had an arm around his little brother's shoulders. Both of them staring wide eyed at her and Owen.

She looked them over quickly. All limbs were present and accounted for and apart from the odd scratch neither of them seemed to be injured.

Thank goodness.

Her hand suddenly itched to Gibbs-slap them into next week for not returning when the park wide announcement had gone out but she held herself back.

Gibbs had been rubbing off on her more than she thought.

She dashed over to the boys, her annoyance at their irresponsible behavior fading as quickly as it had flared up. She hadn't nearly gotten herself eaten more than once to just glare at them once she had found them.

"We gotta go," she ignored the question, grabbed their hands and dragged them towards Owen.

* * *

They retraced their steps back into the 'Staff Only' area behind the walls as she spoke quickly into her phone, still gripping the younger boy's - Gray, she reminded herself - hand in her own as she followed Owen through the freakishly quiet area. It was almost tranquil compared to the pandemonium of Main Street only a wall away.

"Claire, we've got them. They're OK. We are just on our-"

"Tim, you need to keep them with you," the voice was hushed, like the woman was whispering into her phone.

Tim was confused. Keep the boys with them? Surely the safest place for them to be in all this craziness would be the Control Center?

"But-"

"Mister Masrani is dead,"

Wow. Ok. One of the richest men in world wad dead that was going to cause some major problems. Not to mention the park management issue right now.

"Or injured. I don't know which right now," Claire's voice was trembling with emotion, "INGEN has taken over in his absence," Tim could hear the air quotes, "I can't leave the control room and you can't bring them here right now,"

That made sense if Claire was trying to deal with was amounted to a mutiny.

"Alright. Ok…Owen,"the man turned at her call.

"Mr Grady is with you? Tell him that he needs to get to the raptor paddock. There's a plan to use them to bring down the Indominus,"

"Use them? Use who?" then it dawned on her. These people were nuts! "Use the raptors?" she met Owens eyes just as as a heavy thudding noise filled her ears.

She spun, the boys hand tightening on her own. Tim tried to find where the banging was coming from while Gray scolded Owen for swearing. What had he said? She had missed it.

There. The sound was coming from the doors that separated them from Main Street. They were shuddering under the force of something.

Not good.

"We'll take care of the boys Claire," she rushed into the phone before hanging up and jamming it into her pocket.

Both hands now free she grabbed for Zach's hand and began to move her charges further from the door.

"We need to her out of here, now," she looked to Owen just as the door gave in with a heavy metallic clang. A flood of panicking tourists surged toward them, being helped along the way by the beating wings of what had to be one the largest escaped pterodactyls she had seen.

Tim felt her own panic swell in her chest as she looked around the confined area.

"Owen…" she cried, hoping he had a plan.

"This way,"

* * *

They all sat in the jeep watching in open mouthed fascination for a moment as people rushed by.

It had been almost comical, the way that all four of them and just climbed into the abandoned jeep - they were commandeering vehicles left and right today - and Owen had reversed them into a nook just big enough for the car.

She took the time to catch her breath before turned to the two wide eyes boys in the back seats.

"Are you two alright?" she asked.

"Who are you people?" Zach asked and she could tell that now he had a moment to think he was probably reconsidering the wisdom of taking up with two strangers.

"I'm Tim, this is Owen,"

"Hey kids," Owen piped up, lifting a hand in a quick wave but never taking his eyes from the flow of people.

"Your aunt sent us to look for you,"

* * *

"Can we stay with you. Please," Tim looked into the face of Gray and felt her heart melt, she was sure that look had got the boy his own way more than once.

They were heading towards the raptor enclosure and she had just hung up from speaking with Claire again, desperate to find somewhere safe to leave the boys.

Safe? Ha! There was a people eating dinosaur as big as a truck on the rampage on what was a relatively small island. No where was safe at the moment.

Claire had no ideas outside of the control room, which wasn't an option due to the very human threats lurking there.

She looked to Owen who glanced away from the road long enough to give her a tight smile and to nod his head.

"OK, you can stay with us but you do as you are told alright?"

The boys didn't say a word.

"Alright?" she repeated firmly, channeling her inner Gibbs.

"Yes Ma'am," the younger squeaked.

"Got it," the elder nodded.

Wow. She was going to have to do that more often.

She turned back around in her seat to face the road again and just heard a soft chuckle from Owen.

"Shut up," she grumbled at him.

"Yes Ma'am," he lifted a hand from the wheel in a mock salute.

* * *

 **Hi everyone.**

 **Perhaps another update (maybe two) and that will be the end of Welcome to Jurassic World and then it will be onto the next collection :)**

 **I hope you have all enjoyed your weekends and have a safe week :)**

 **Please let me know what you think.**

 **Take care.**

 **:)**


	31. Welcome to Jurassic World Part 11

**Welcome to Jurassic World - Part 11**

"So, Mr Alpha," alright, so she couldn't stop the sarcasm from leaking through into her tone. Just a little… But the man was mad.

He had gone from punching the INGEN creep square in the face - very satisfying to watch happen - to agreeing to use his Raptors to hunt down the killer dinosaur rampaging around the island. It was crazy. Crazy. Crazy. Insane. Tim was no expert but she was pretty sure that the Raptors (all four of them) were ridiculously outnumbered by the Indominus.

She placed a hand on the back of each of the boys who were leaning against the paddock fence being introduced to the restrained animals.

They jumped slightly at her touch and she felt guilty for not being a bit louder in her approach. She couldn't blame them for being a bit on edge after what they had survived. After getting the full story out of the brothers - it had taken some prodding on her part to get them to talk - she couldn't help but feel a glow of pride in her chest towards these children who were still strangers to her. They had kept their heads in a scary situation and by doing so both had lived to tell about it.

They turned their heads to look at her and she shot them an apologetic smile.

She jerked her head to where she had just walked from, the make-do 'war-room' for lack of a batter term. It was all but abandoned now that everyone knew what was expected of them. The whole compound was like a busy hive. With INGENs hired thugs looking like they were more than ready to sting at a moments notice. She didn't trust them. Mercenaries. Nothing ever good came from what was essentially a private army. Thoughts of Damon Werth flitted through her head and she decided to pay more attention to previously faceless men. After all, you never know when you can run into someone you know.

"Barry's hunted down some food for you both. Of you go before it disappears,"

The boys didn't need telling twice and were off in a second. Tim shook her head and laughed softly as she watched them go. Adrenalin had no doubt been responsible for them getting through the day but she couldn't have them crashing just yet. Things weren't over yet.

Tim turned back to look through the fencing. the silence left in the brothers absence stretched between her and the Raptor Trainer until Owen broke it.

"They're good kids. Both of them,"

She nodded her head making an affirmative mumble in her throat.

The silence fell again.

Tim honestly has no idea what to say.

She knew that Owen knew what was going to happen was a bad idea, but he had no choice and she didn't want to make things anymore difficult for him my pointing out all the truck sized holes in the plan.

"Come here," he took her hand and led her through the gate into the smaller enclosure.

When had he even stepped away from the animals and come to her side? She had been so focused on her thoughts and trying to think of something to help in this helpless situation that she had zoned out entirely.

She stood looking at him expectantly, not even two feet from the Raptors. She could hear them huffing in breaths through their noses. She could even see them trying to get their mouths open wide enough to taste the air.

Ok then. That wasn't at all freaky.

Still holding her hand Owen pulled her closer into him and turned her to face one of the creatures.

She couldn't see the dinosaurs whole body but she remembered the sight of the muscled, compact and deadly bodies when the worker had fallen into the enclosure… had that only been that morning. She felt like she had lived a hundred years since she had arrived on the island.

"This is Blue," he told her, his voice controlled and steady.

She nodded her head, not trusting her voice as she looked at her.

She nearly squeaked in fright when Owen lifted her hand to the animals face. Always keeping it within the scope of the animals vision he held their hands an inch or so from the huffing nose. Allowing the creature to smell them.

Tim controlled her breathing, allowing herself one last shuddering breath to leave her lungs before she told herself firmly to pull herself together and she lost herself to the wonder of her position.

Here she was, standing a breath away from creature that by all rights should be only known to man through bones.

And yet here it was. Breathing and living.

After a minute or two of allowing Blue to take in their scents Owen moved their hands until her fingers were sandwiched between his rough palm and the surprisingly smooth and warm skin of the dinosaur.

Blue shifted slightly and Tim's breath froze in her lungs but the animal quickly settled down again as Owen continued to hold Tim's hand gently to her face.

"Wow," Tim breathed in amazement after a few minutes of stillness.

"Yeah,"

* * *

"Hey, love birds, time to get this thing started," one of the INGEN thugs called from behind the gate.

And like that the spell was broken.

One by one Owen had 'introduced' her to his girls. Holding her hand up for inspection and a sniff before touching her hand to them.

Owen let loose a very Raptor like growl at her back, the rumble sending shivers through her. He slowly lowered their hands so as not to further alert the now agitated animals. Her breath hitched as she felt his hand release hers only to link with his other at her stomach and press a kiss to her neck, holding her tightly to him.

She sagged into his hold, feeling suddenly so tired. She threaded her fingers through his where they rested at her middle and squeezed.

They stood like that for a minute, his lips pressed to the sensitive skin behind her ear, her fingers tangled with his, her back against his chest.

Finally the bustle and noise of the preparing men broke into their bubble and holding her a little tighter for a split second he released her.

She turned to face him. Tim could see the worry in his face, the tightness around his eyes.

"Take the kids and get into a jeep. The minute something goes wrong you get out of here and get to the control center,"

She nodded her head numbly in agreement and they both stepped from the enclosure. Owen heading to Barry and Tim heading to locate a vehicle...and a weapon.

* * *

 **Wow.**

 **Well, I can honestly say when I sat down to do a little bit of typing I did not expect to be finishing up this update an hour later :)**

 **Not much forward movement in this chapter but lots of snuggling ;) You know me guys. I dig my intimate cozy moments :)**

 **I hope Monday treated you all well.**

 **Take care x**

 **PS. Thank you so much for all of your wonderful comments. I am so glad you guys are continuing to enjoy this collection! Thank you for taking the time out to let me know your thoughts. :)**


	32. Welcome to Jurassic World Part 12

**Welcome to Jurassic World - Part 12**

Tim slid into the drivers seat of the van that wasn't being used by anyone else and slammed the door, dropping the phone and tablet that had been thrust at her onto the seat beside her. She thought about locking the door but the shook her head at her own stupidity. Like a locked door would stop a dinosaur from eating her if it wanted to.

Ridiculous.

She looked about the cab and couldn't help but compare it to the state that the van at NCIS was left in from case to case. Finding half eaten takeaway boxes and moldy coffee cups was almost to be expected. There wasn't even a crumb on the seat.

Next. Gas.

She turned over the engine, listening to the reassuring rumbles of the vehicle's engine and watched as the dial on the gas meter rose to just over half a tank. Well, that was reassuring. If they had to get out of the way in a hurry at least they wouldn't be spluttering to a sudden and potentially deadly stop in the dark somewhere.

She turned off the engine.

Now what…

After the constant action the silence fell heavy on her shoulders, making her all too aware of the eating of her own hearts. She could almost hear the blood swooshing through her veins she was sure of it.

The boys were safe in the back of the van, the door shut firmly. She could hear them speaking softly to each other through the flimsy wall but she didn't focus enough to decipher the words. They were good kids. Brave, smart and dealing with the situations they were facing with the maturity of an adult - more so in some cases she was sure.

Tim looked at the tablet sitting innocently on the seat at her side. The screen was locked but she knew what she would see if she turned it on. Owen had been sure to show her just before she had left with the kids to head to the van.

Unable to stop herself she reached out and swiped a dirty finger across. It rapidly went from black to four panels. Showing her the images that were being fed straight from the cameras that had been attached with harnesses to the Raptors. She was ashamed to say that she had been so blown away with being in such close proximity to the animals that she hadn't even noticed the contraptions around their heads.

In one moment it went from the blurry shadowed darkness of their separate caged to the white, flood lit area of the compound. She didn't even have time to catch anything that the cameras may have picked up as the Raptors shot forward, focused and intent on their goal. The Indominus.

Tim could hear the grumbling sound of Owen's bike, and the lesser rumbles of the other vehicles as they tore after them.

They were moving rapidly through the undergrowth. Weaving round trees, ducking under fallen limbs or jumping over obstacles that demonstrated their agility in a terrifying way. Born hunters.

Tim had her doubts about Owen's bike keeping pace with the dinosaurs in the uneven terrain but her doubts were proved groundless when a one of the cameras picked up the bike.

There he was, bent over the handlebars of the bike, weaving through the woodland with almost the same amount of grace as the animals. He was right in the middle of them, the dinosaurs seeming to instinctively close in around him. She could see him on every camera now.

Tim was shocked speechless when Owen actually turned his head to one of the cameras and smiled at it. At her.

"Your boyfriends a bad ass," Tim nearly jumped out of her skin at Zach's words and turned to see the two brother peering through a small hatch and watching the screen over her shoulder.

She turned back to the screen. Owen now fully concentrating on driving his bike as the Raptors over took him and dashed forward into the darkness.

He was a smug ass thats was he was.

And then she caught onto the teen's words.

'Boyfriend'? It was on the tip of her tongue to give the adolescent answer. 'He's not by boyfriend, actually," but she bit her tongue. What was she, thirteen? Sheesh. And to be honest she wasn't sure what they were.

Friends yes.

With benefits?

She was certain that title involved more than a mind scrambling kissing session every now and again…

Tim sighed.

This was hardly the appropriate time to be having a non-relationship crisis.

On the screen the Raptors stopped running.

* * *

"I want to go home,"

You and me both, kid.

They had just watched as the Raptors had turned on Owen and the men with him. Had heard the dying, panic filled screams of some through the speakers of the small tablet. But Owen was alive. Before turning of the tablet the last thing she had seen was Owen on his bike, in full view of one of the Raptors. He had been alive. But even now the Raptor could have caught up with him.

She focused back on the panicking child who now thought everyone was dead and no doubt just wanted his mother. Hell, sometimes when a case got too bad all she wanted was Penny. Even now she wouldn't have minded the level headed presence of her grandmother, so she couldn't blame the boy for his reaction.

"I know sweetheart, I'll get us out of here and into the control ce-"

Bang.

Tim was ashamed of the squeal that escaped her mouth at the loud thud of something hitting the driver's side window and with her heart pounding painfully somewhere in her throat she turned to the window.

A bloody hand print decorated the glass, smeared grotesquely from top to bottom. A man was shouting at her through the crimson stained glass.

She was reaching for the ignition before she even registered the cries for her to leave.

Tim put her foot down.

* * *

Tim screamed as a head broke through the window, sending shards of glass all over her.

She tried to push herself as far back into her seat as she could - her foot thankfully staying on the peddle - as the Raptor's head thrashed about, its teeth so close to her they were nothing but a blur in her vision.

Then just as quickly as it had exploded into the cab it was gone, falling back through the window.

She could see them in the mirror, two of them running after the van with frightening focus.

And…oh no. Was the door to the back of the van open? Something had just fallen out. Wait. No. It was a gas canister. It had been pushed out. Haha. She felt almost hysterical for a second. She loved these kids.

In the mirror one of the Raptors reappeared from being completely behind the van and out of her site to trying to run along side.

She waited a moment and then-

 _Sorry Owen._

Tim jerked on the wheel and for a split second caught the dinosaur flush between the side of the van and a tree…or was it a wall? Whatever it was it did the job and she felt the slight thud of the van hitting the animal.

She looked back to the mirrors.

She still couldn't see the other one.

Then she heard thudding and scraping from the back of the van.

Oh no. Please no.

"Are you OK?"

There was no answer.

"Boys?"

There was a cry.

"Boys. Talk to me. Are you both alright?" she hit at the closed hatch with a fist, keeping one hand firmly on the wheel, looking in the mirror for anything or anyone falling from the back of the van.

"Hey," the hatch slid open and Zach's voice came to her loud and clear, "did you see that?"

Relief flooded her.

"Are you both OK? All fingers attached, no disembowelments I should be aware of?"

Was that an appropriate comment to make to kids? She didn't care at the moment. Outside of her little sister she had never interacted much with children, even on cases.

Zach laughed at her comment.

Well, it seemed to be appropriate for these kids anyway.

"We just electrocuted a dinosaur," he hooted.

"I can't wait to tell mom," Gray's excited voice chirped in.

Well, that was a quick turn around for the books. They had gone from freaking out to ecstatic in a matter of a few death defying minutes. Didn't take much.

Tim shrugged to herself and a breathy chuckle escaped her lips.

"You tell her that and I can guarantee she won't let you out of the house ever again," she shouted to them, just imagining how the poor woman was going to react when she heard about what her sons had got up to.

"Owen!" the brothers shouted together, cheering.

What?

Yes, there her was in the side mirror and if she controlled her breathing - how long had she been panting for? - she could even hear the sound of the bike's engine.

She swerved to the side slightly to give him some room as he came up beside the van.

Before she had the time to even take in his appearance he was in front of the van leading them to the control center.

Tim moved from the verge and back onto the road as she scrambled for her phone, ignoring the broken glass that nicked at her skin as she picked it up.

Glancing between the screen and the road she saw countless missed calls from the number she recognized as Claire's. Well, she had been a bit busy.

She dialed.

"Claire, we're on our way," she told the woman, trying to get straight to the point.

"Are the boys OK?" oops. Maybe she should have led with that one.

"They're fine,"

There was a moments silence and all she could hear was Claire sounding as though she was trying to control her breathing. Had the camera's still been attached to the Raptors and active? Had Claire been watching them all this time through the eyes of the hunting dinosaurs?

"I'll call in a helicopter,"

* * *

 **Hello my darlings!**

 **I hope Saturday treated you all well :). I have been busy cooking all day so I am a bit zen at the moment hehe.**

 **Needless to say this is going on a little bit longer than I anticipated** **… Sorry about that. Shouldn't be that many more update though and the next update will have NCIS making another appearance. :)**

 **Please let me know what you think.**

 **Enjoy what is left of your weekend everyone and stay safe.**

 **:)**

 **PS - anyone have flour/gluten/dairy allergies? Can I recommend you try the Coconut Flour Cupcake recipe that you can find on the The Coconut Mama website. :) It was amazing! I had tried the coconut loaf a few days before (OK, but very oily) and thought it was amazing until I tried these cupcakes. They are so yummy! (Guess what I was cooking lol ;)**

 **Ok, I won** **'t bore you any longer.**

 **Take care**

 **x**


	33. Welcome to Jurassic World Part 13

**Welcome to Jurassic World - Part 13**

Tim slid from the seat onto the ground, hissing as glass shards dug into her arms and legs as she shifted against the material. And for the first time she became aware of the pain in her back and remembered the gun she had swiped back at the enclosure. She had tucked it into the back of her waistband, just in the right place to dig into her spin when she had pressed herself back against the seat.

There was another bruise to add the the collection.

"This way,"

Pushing the boys ahead of her they followed Owen into the visitors center.

* * *

They all backed away slowly from the scene, the complete opposite to the Raptor who was stalking just as slowly towards the man. Its head bobbing up and down.

This was not going to end well.

The stupid man was even talking to the dinosaur like she would understand.

Well she didn't and that was proved when she darted forward, her mouth closing around the outstretched hand and biting down.

The man screamed and they ran.

Tim heard the smashing of glass behind them but she didn't turn to look, just kept running back through the corridors. They had been so close to the control room. They would have made it too if they hadn't stopped to check out the banging coming from the lab.

They burst through the entrance and ran down the stairs only to be brought to a dead stop at the bottom.

Two Raptors were waiting for them.

Without thought Tim grabbed for the boys, taking each by and arm and dragging them behind her. It wouldn't do much good under the circumstances but it would maybe keep the attention of her and not the children.

Bang.

Tim turned.

The other Raptor had just followed them through the door.

They were surrounded.

 _Owen, I hope you have a plan for this one._

* * *

"We need more,"

Tim looked up from studying and cursing her empty hand gun. Of course, a merchandise stand wasn't the place to find extra ammunition. And after turning the first aid/emergency box inside out she found that there wasn't even a tranquilizer gun. Either by design or because it was used during the pterodactyl attack she didn't know.

"More what?" she glanced at Gray and then back at the fight going on outside. It didn't look good. By some miracle Owen still had bullets but they wouldn't last long. And the Raptors - tenacious little things - were taking a beating from the larger dinosaur. They were being thrown about like rag dolls but they kept getting back up and jumping back into the fight.

"Teeth, we need more teeth,"

Teeth?

Tim looked at the boys, huddled against the far wall of the booth. Zach's arm wrapped tight around his little brother, holding him against him. They were pale and obviously frightened. _She_ was frightened. But they were going to get out of this. She was going to make sure.

Teeth.

Surely she could do something about that.

She found the hand held radio that she had tumbled from the locker while searching of ammunition and switched it on, mentally shouting at herself for leaving her cell phone in the van - Gibbs would have her head for such a rookie mistake - she scanned the list of numbers and instruction printed on the inside of the locker door.

She found the channel she needed.

Praying that they hadn't left for a helicopter yet she spoke into the radio.

"Claire?"

Nothing.

The boys focused entirely on her, wincing when an extra loud crash and shriek came from outside their hiding place.

"Claire?"

Nothing.

They were alone. Now what was she go-

"Tim,"

Tim had to fight to keep standing as relief flashed through he making her legs weak with its passage through her body.

Get yourself together.

"How do I get to the T-Rex paddock?"

Tim rummaged through the contents of the locker which was now strewn across the floor and swept up the cigar shaped device she knew to be a flare. She hadn't made it to a feeding but she had seen the shaky YouTube videos posted by countless visitors and she knew what she needed. She hoped this was going to work.

"Claire!" Tim had been aware of a one sided argument coming from the other woman but hadn't really been paying much attention, words like 'crazy' and 'insane' had been thrown in though so the boss lady had obviously caught onto what she was planning.

Tim crouched in front of the boys.

"Everything is going to be fine," she smiled at Gray, "I am going to get us some more teeth,"

She straightened again and turned to the window, ready to hop over it as soon as Claire gave her the information.

"Anytime would be good," she spoke into the radio.

There was a heavy sigh and a muttered 'You're crazy' but she got what she needed.

* * *

 **At NCIS**

 **Vance**

Leon Vance, Director of NCIS rose from his desk, annoyance flaring within him. He had buzzed for his secretary four times in the last few minutes and she had yet to make an appearance.

He stalked across to the door and opened it.

There was the desk. But no secretary.

The silence suddenly sounded loud in his ears.

Where was the low hum of dozens of ongoing conversations?

He walked to the balcony, more than ready to put the fear of God into his agents, pulling the tooth pick from his mouth in preparation.

But what he saw had him freezing in his tracks.

Every agent in the bullpen was grouped around the screen used by Gibbs' team. All eyes were glued to whatever was going on. And there in the middle of the crowd was his truant secretary.

Vance headed for the stairs, whatever had all his agents transfixed must be good.

 **Gibbs**

The news anchor was peppering them with a constant commentary of what they were seeing on the screen. A blow by blow account of every bullet fired and tail-swipe dodged.

Gibbs had watched - sick to his stomach - as Tim had obviously run out of bullets and had to throw herself to the ground to miss one such blow from the creatures powerful tail. They had then all watched as she scrambled to her feet and ran towards a small hut - the same one the boys had sought refuge in not long before.

Now it was left to the man and the dinosaurs. A detached part of Gibbs' mind could admit that it was an amazing thing to watch. Almost like a dance as the man and the extinct beasts worked together to bring down their enemy.

Then mutters of doubt and disbelief trickled through the crowd - made up of the whole bull-pen now - as he tore his eyes away from the battling dinosaurs in time to see McGee roll over the counter of the hut and run.

"What's she doing?"

"Is she running away?"

"What about the kids?"

Gibbs felt the anger rise in him as the muttered comments continued.

McGee would never do that. And the fact that anyone in the room though that she would made him furious. He didn't know what she had planned but he knew she would never abandon two kids in such a way.

He could feel the tension rolling from Ziva and Tony at either side of him, obviously feeling the same way he did and Ducky had a dangerous glint in his eye.

The man now took McGee's place. Falling into the hut.

For a moment all was still on the screen and for a split second it seemed that the huge animal had lost track of the human all together.

It straightened - the thing was massive - and raised its head, mouth slightly open, then it turned until it was facing the hut and lowered its head.

There was more than one flinch and jump of fright as the creature used its head as a battered ram. Slamming it repeatedly into the hut. Gibbs could almost hear the wood splintering. He knew what it took to break wood. This creature was something else.

Obviously catching on to the fact that they could be about to show the death of two kids on live TV the presenter broke in.

"We take you to another camera now,"

The screen flickered green for a moment and then lit up.

That was McGee.

She was standing straight and poised.

The screen flickered to another camera, this one further away, but they could see more in the frame.

She was standing in front of some gate, that lay in the wall of some sort of long corridor, the image was dark and grainy but of a higher quality than the majority of footage any agent had to watch on a daily basis.

Tim's neck was craned back and she was looking to the side. It was obvious from the angle that she was looking up to where the first camera shot had come from. The screen flickered again back to that, and then to another shot at the end of the corridor, and then to one that showed nothing but trees.

 **Ziva**

Ziva felt her frustration grow along with her anxiety at the danger her friend was in.

Whoever was in charge of hacking into the security feed for Jurassic World they were not very good. Tim would have done a lot better. Again and again the screen flickered to another camera shot, until finally it landed back with McGee.

Ziva narrowed her eyes, focusing on her friends face.

Tim was pale, had always been so, and because of this Ziva could make out every little mark ad cut on her teammates skin.

Especially as she was looking - no shouting - right at the camera.

"Now!" Ziva could make out, hearing Tim's voice in her head, "Do it now!"

And they did.

 **Tony**

Tony felt sick with apprehension as he watched his teammate on the screen, he could make out her jerking her hand and a burst of light exploded into existence in her hand.

It wasn't a torch. It was sputtering…and smoking.

A flare?

A section of the wall she was facing began to rise until it was too far up to be made out by the camera.

Then she was running, the flare burning brightly in her hand and leaving a trail of smoke behind her.

He watched as their McGeek ran like her life depended on it, presumably in the direction she had come from - that would shut up the doubters in the crowd - one arm outstretched to her side with the flare and the other pumping wildly.

Just what was she running fro - Oh no.

The camera shot had been at the wrong angle to make out what she was running from but now as the screen flickers several times before settling on a view it was as clear as day.

She was being chased by a t-rex, its massive body lolloping after her as it made the occasional bite, nipping at her heals in an attempt to catch her.

He could just make out several gashes that decorated her legs - or was it just streaks of dirt? It was hard to tell - and wondered if they were still bleeding. Did a dinosaur differentiate between flesh blood and clotted blood?

Not that it mattered, the thing was chasing after her either way.

Tony swore under his breath as Tim was replaced with the destruction of Main Street.

 **Vance**

Vance stood to the back of the crowd, his mouth agape, the toothpick now broken in half in his hand.

He had just watched as one of his agents - one of his most promising agents! -purposefully got herself chased by a dinosaur with a mouth big enough to swallow her in a couple of bites.

Jurassic World. The kids had been desperate to go - the desire to see real life dinosaurs taking over any dreams to visit Disney World - and they had yet to make it. Now, as the screen flickered back to the Main Street of the park he found himself being glad that circumstances had rendered it impossible time and again.

The booth was still standing by some miracle, and as the creature hadn't given up - in fact it was now reaching inside with its hand - he assumed that everyone else was still alive. As it stood he was more concerned about his agent.

Then she appeared from the side of the shot.

She didn't slow down for a second, just continued to run, swerving just before she came to the beast and throwing the still burning flare at the animal.

And there was the TRex, only a matter of seconds behind her.

It broke through a skeleton sending bones flying.

Vance winced as he saw his agent fall to the floor.

 **Ducky**

This was doing his heart no good at all.

Timothy had been so looking forward to her little holiday to Jurassic World - and he had suspected that a young man may be involved with the visit.

She had come to see him in autopsy the day before she left all smiles and promising jokingly to bring him back a fossil play set.

And now he was watching her crab crawl away from two deadly titans.

From the camera angle it was clear to see that she was right between them, all it would take would be for one of the beasts to look away from the other and remember her existence and she would be gone.

"It's just like 'King Kong'," Tony mumbled in awe from the far side of Gibbs.

From his spot next to Ziva Ducky didn't even have to move to hear the twin slaps - one from Gibbs and one from Ziva - hitting Tony's skull.

—

 **Hi guys!**

 **I hope Monday/Tuesday has treated you well.**

 **I am half asleep as I type this so I apologize profusely (big word for how tired I am at the moment ;))for any errors.**

 **NCIS team as promised! And wow, this just keeps going. I start typing expecting to zip through to the end and WHAM not at the end. :)**

 **I had to rework this chapter a couple of times to try and get it flowing right and although I am still not 100% happy I think it is as good as it is going to get :)**

 **And of course I had to put a little movie reference in from Tony :)**

 **I really hope you enjoy it. As always your feedback is really appreciated and so encouraging!**

 **Take care everyone**

 **:)**

 **Ps - hint for the next collection (which will be started as soon as I finish with this story - pinkie swear). *Clears throat* BATMAN!**

 **That is all ;)**


	34. Welcome to Jurassic World Part 14

**Welcome to Jurassic World - Part 14  
**

Tim smiled softly to herself watching the family reunite across the warehouse, she had made her exit as soon as Claire had pointed out to the boys - half asleep against each other on the camp bed - that their parents had arrived.

Having no desire to feel like the third wheel in what would be a family situation she made a beeline for Owen.

He nudged her.

"Does it fill you full of warm fuzzies?"

She snickered at that and leaned her head against his shoulder for a moment, enjoying the closeness now that they were no longer in a life or death situation. His arm snaked about her waist and he pulled her closer against his side. Tim closed her eyes.

This was nice.

"Owen! Tim!"

Of course it couldn't even last two seconds could it?

Tim opened her eyes and scanned the crowds searching for the owner of the voice.

She found him quick enough.

Gray was weaving his way through the warehouse, jumping up and down every now and again in search of them.

"We should take pity on him," Owen mumbled above her head.

"Yeah, we should," she whispered back, straightening as she spoke and raising her arm - ouch! She kept forgetting about the sprain - and waving.

The boy quickly spotted them when Owen joined in and came running at them with all the exuberance of a puppy.

"Where did you go?" the boys grabbed for their hands, not even giving them a chance to answer, and began to drag them after him, "Mom and dad are here, you have to meet them,"

* * *

Tim rose from the camp bed, and putting a hand to her hip she bent back slightly, enjoying the crack.

That was better.

All around her the little group was fast asleep. Gray leaning against his mom, his mom leaning against her sister and Zach and his dad slumped uncomfortably against each other on the floor.

One by one they had fallen silent until finally she was the only one left awake.

She picked her way carefully round the bodies and legs - the majority of the warehouse was silents now and the only light outside was coming from the flood lighting - until she made it to the main walkway down the center of the warehouse.

She hobbled slightly as her bruised body got used to moving again.

She stepped out into the warm night air and took in a deep breath of the clean air.

It was about the only thing that was clean about her at the moment.

Her clothes were torn and stained with blood - as well as other things - and had started to go stiff in some places.

"Ma'am,"

Tim glanced towards the armed soldier who was pacing past and smiled her own greeting, nodding her head in acknowledgment.

Apart from the occasional whispered conversation inside the warehouse and the clomping of military issue boots on the concrete everything was quiet.

She closed her eyes and enjoyed it.

* * *

"They all asleep?"

Tim's eyes shot open. Had she fallen asleep on her feet? She had done that more than once during her time on Gibbs' team.

"Woe, you OK?" Strong hands gripped at her arms, stopping her from falling over. She felt disorientated and it took her a moment of leaning into the supportive hold to get her bearings.

She blinked her eyes rapidly and shook her head slightly to clear it.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she finally answered once she was sure she was telling the truth.

She looked up into the concerned face of Owen.

"Where did you run of to?" she asked, curious as to what he had been doing while she had been with the family.

"Catching up with Barry, letting him know what happened,"

Tim reached for Owen's hand and squeezed, trying to offer what little comfort she could. She knew he would be affected by the deaths of the Raptors. They were his girls after all.

She hoped his time with his friend had helped.

Silence fell between them and he shifted slightly to lean against the wall beside her.

* * *

"So, now what do we do," the silence had stretched between them for some time- long enough for the same guard to walk by twice. She turned her head to face him. He did the same.

"We stick together," he paused, moving so that one arm rested over her head and the other at her side, pinning her between the wall and his body, "For survival,"

She couldn't help it. His expression was so cheesy. And that line!

Tim burst into a fit of giggles that had her leaning helplessly against his chest, the only thing keeping her up being the hold he now had on her waist.

"Where do you get these lines?" she chuckled breathlessly into his shirt.

"Hey, I'll have you know everything I say is genuine, 100% Owen,"

"100% Owen, huh?" she chortled, "So it has nothing to do with you needing somewhere to stay?" she managed to compose herself long enough to level him with a semi-serious look.

He didn't look impressed.

"It had nothing to do with that,"

That familiar glint came to his eye and he leaned in close to her.

Tim's heart stuttered a moment. The intimacy between them still a novelty.

"Although, if you are offering…" he leaned in closer, his lips a breath away from her.

"Oh I don't know," he backed away at her words and she fought to keep her expression neutral but failed miserably, "You're pretty bad for my health," the little giggle escaped against her will - hysteria she was sure.

A deep chuckled rumbled through his chest as he leaned in the rest of the way and pressed his lips to hers.

Tim's mind proceeded to short circuit the way it did every other time the man kissed her and her arms went about his neck to hold him closer.

He pulled away slowly from her, a soft smile coming to his lips.

"So…was that an invitation?"

* * *

 **Hello my darlings!**

 **1 more chapter - pinkie swear! - and then I will be onto the Batman goodness. So glad that you are all looking forward to that (really hope it isn** **'t a disappointment)**

 **I will try to get the last chapter up ASAP!**

 **Take care everyone.**

 **Night night. :)**


	35. Welcome to Jurassic World Part 15

**Welcome to Jurassic World - Part 15**

 **Leon Vance**

"It's not happening Gibbs," Director Vance spoke steadily, his voice firm.

He knew that Gibbs and his team had a habit of rushing in to rescue each other when it was asked of them - he had read the files and he knew how often doing so had gone against more than one 'rule'.

But the truth of the matter was that McGee was not in need of rescuing. In fact, other than a brief phone call to inform her team - through Ziva - that they weren't to worry about her if they heard any worrying reports about Jurassic World and she would be back to work as planned.

His agent obviously hadn't realized that the whole building - damn, anyone with Internet access at this point - was aware of how worrying her situation had been for a while.

But he knew that she was a private person and did not like the attention that DiNozzo thrived on and would not ask for assistance even if she was in desperate need of it - he had read up on the case involving her sister - and if she wished to get her bearings and come back as though everything was normal he would allow that…after a head to toe heath check of course.

So no, he would permit Gibbs and his merry band to go tearing off in search of McGee when she was perfectly fine.

"Agent McGee has already been in contact with Agent David and we know she will be returning to work in a few days. I am sure you can all keep yourself in check that long,"

"Leon-"

"No Gibbs,"

His desk phone chimed and he glanced at the light indicating the line being used. His secretary.

He picked up the receiver and leveled Gibbs with a glare that even he couldn't question.

Out. Now. It said.

And that was just what Gibbs did. Stalking for the room with a heavy tread.

Leon sighed. That man was used to get his own way far too much. He would have to keep an eye on that.

"Yes," he spoke into the phone, "What is…"

* * *

 **Tim - A Few Days Later**

"I need to go to work," Tim giggled as she tried to wriggle out of Owen's grip.

Only a few days ago she would have been unable to do that. Her muscles seizing and body aching from her countless tumbles. But now her internal aches and pains were on the mend. If only the same could be said for the bumps and scrapes on the outside.

Her face was littered with tiny cuts from the broken window and longer scrapes she would only put down to running through foliage and dropping to her front more than once. Her legs were pretty torn up to with a nasty gash that ran from the outside of her knee to the inside of her calf - no muscle damage thankfully. Her hands and arms hadn't escaped unscathed either with her left arm taking most of the damage from the broken window and her right matching it after her mad fall and scramble after luring the TRex into the fight.

All in all she was very fortunate to be alive but also a patchwork of stitches and bandages.

Owen on the other hand had escaped with relatively few injuries. She had a feeling it was their clothing that had led to this. While Owen had been dressed for his work Tim had very little to protect her arms and legs.

It didn't matter.

The smaller scraped would heal over nicely and the only possible scaring would be on her leg.

'War wounds' Owen had told her while gently kissing a set of stitches on her arm.

She blushed at the memory.

"Call in a sicky," Owen grouched into her neck.

She scrunched up her shoulder as his breath tickled her skin.

"Owen, we're in the parking lot," she deadpanned, "It's a bit late to call in sick,"

"No one's seen you yet,"

Oh she was sure they had.

Much to her mortification and Owens amusement, they had been made aware of the live news feed that had been broadcast from the park during their confrontation with the Indominus.

They had watched it themselves - thanks to the wonders of YouTube - and Tim had been amazed they had survived.

She was sure her work colleagues had watched the footage - it was too much to ask for them to have seen it - and she was sure that if they had recognized her someone would be on the look out for her arrival.

"The Director knows to expect me today, Owen," she told him sternly, he sighed heavily and finally released her.

"Kill joy," he grumbled.

"Yeah well, we can't all be out of work can we," she smiled, pressing a quick kiss to his lips and drawing away.

She drew in a trembling breath feeling a little embarrassed at the thought of facing her Director.

For the first time in her life she had been forced to call in a favor…she wasn't even aware she could do that but apparently she could.

Both she and Owen had been detained for questioning once they had landed back on the mainland and would no doubt still have been in the horribly lit interrogation room (if it could be called that) being questioned by various members of the alphabet if she hadn't demanded a phone call. She had received it and had placed it to the first person she could think of. The Director. She knew Gibbs would be furious if he found out that it hadn't been him she had thought of first but she wasn't stupid and she knew what Gibbs could and could not do without causing an…incident. And she was not having an incident caused over her. No sir.

The call to the Director - "Of course, Agent McGee, they had no right to detain you once their initial questioning is complete, you will be collected shortly," - had lead to Agent Fornell of all people striding into the room and reading the riot act to her questioner before securing her 'release'.

She had tried to thank the FBI Agent only for him to brush her of with a genuine 'Any time kid,'. She had stuttered out another thanks once he had dropped her and Owen at her apartment.

As Owen would be out of work for the foreseeable future he would be spending the day reconnecting with some old contacts in the Navy and seeing about a temporary position.

Tim handed him her car keys.

"Good luck," she smiled as he took them from her hand.

"I think my quota of lucks been used up," he chuckled.

* * *

 **The Bullpen**

"Is she here yet?" Abby asked, her excitement palpable as she burst into the bullpen.

Every agent was desperate to answer 'yes' but unfortunately they couldn't. Everyone had made an effort to get into work early to beat the habitually prompt Agent McGee and in doing so they may have overcompensated a bit.

A desk phone rang and Tony nearly fell on it in hi rush to answer it.

"DiNozzo…Uh huh…uh huh…great, thanks, I owe you one," he hung up.

"That was the gate, she just pulled in,"

A stampede of agents flocked to the windows to spy out their target.

There she was, just pulling into an empty spot in the unusually crowded parking lot.

They watched - some with annoyance, some with sappy smiles - as Agent McGee struggled to free herself from the obviously playful grip of her…companion. Once achieved she headed across the lot to the building.

The elevator dinged and all heads turned.

Fornell stepped out to joined grumbles of annoyance.

"Nice to see you to," he grumbled, taking a sip of the coffee in his hand - obviously it was a little too early for the FBI agent too.

"What are you doing here?" DiNozzo asked from his spot by the crowded window.

"A little birdy told me a certain someone was coming back to work today. Thought I would stop by,"

"Why do you care, Tobias?" Gibbs asked from his desk, always suspicious of any other agencies interest in his people.

"Wouldn't you like to know, Gibbs," Fornell answered smugly, the grin telling everyone he knew something they didn't…or at least wanted them to think that. Damn FBI.

Agents stepped away from the windows when McGee got too close to the building for them to see her anymore.

They prepared themselves to wait a little longer than usual. The woman had a noticeable limp in her step as she came towards the building.

Desk duty, several though with sympathy, a private hell for a field agent. Days of doing nothing but running data and going through cold cases.

"You are not here to hunt McGee, are you Agent Fornell?" Ziva asked, standing with her arms crossed, as curious over the FBI agents presence as everyone else.

"It's 'poach' Agent David, and no, not today,"

After a few more minutes in which all of the agents drifted from the windows and back to their desks the elevator arrived once again.

This time with the person they were all desperate to see.

She wasn't looking up as she limped out of the elevator so she didn't get to see all of the eyes glued on her.

The jacket she had been wearing outside was no over her arm, leaving all the damage visable. It looked like she had been forced into a sleeveless shirt out of necessity. White bandages - some already slightly blood stained covered her skin and her face was speckled with scabs.

She finally looked up and froze just as the door slid shut behind her.

The room was so silent they could hear her gulp.

"Uhh…is there something on my face?" she asked, self consciously, a blush flaming up bright on her cheeks.

This broke the silence as somewhere an agent started to a clap soon followed by everyone else.

To put your life on the line for your job was one thing, they did it daily after all, but to rick your life for the safety of others because it was the right thing to do was worthy of recognition. And in all their eyes this mousy little agent deserved an applause.

The clapping continued as through unspoken agreement her team was allowed to be the first to approach her.

"You did well, McGee," Ziva's calm voice praised her teammate as she pulled her into a gentle hug.

"Way to go, Probie," DiNozzo was next, his comment gaining some eyes rolls from those near enough to hear.

"Timmy!" of course, they couldn't forget Abby, who had to be reminded to be careful with the agent when she pulled her into one of her overenthusiastic bear-hugs.

"You're looking better than the last time I saw you, Agent McGee," this caught everyone's attention as Fornell stepped forward.

Their agent's simply smiled at him and said 'thank you'. It was the tone that caught their attention, making them think that she was saying thank you for something else.

Next up was Gibbs. The whole floor watched as he looked her up and down.

"You OK to work, McGee?" well, what else had they been expecting from him?

"Yes Boss,"

* * *

 **Tada! And there we have it. Tim is home safe and sound and this is the end of this collection :)**

 **Thank you so much for your awesome support for this story! I am so glad you enjoyed it :)**

 **If you head on over to my account and look under my stories you will be able to get started with the next collection as it will be posted as soon as this is up:)**

 **Under the really imaginative title of you guessed it** **… McGirl 3 - The Third Fem Timothy McGee Collection :) Why part with a good thing after all hehe.**

 **Thanks again everyone and I hope you are all having a smashing weekend.**

 **:)**


End file.
